Tiga M
by Itachannio
Summary: "Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "Rock Star" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya...
1. Gadis-gadis Aneh Mulai Bermunculan

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter one: Gadis-gadis Aneh Mulai Bermunculan

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

BUAAAAGH! BUAAAAGH! BRAK!

Seorang anak muda berperawakan tinggi dan ramping mengibaskan tangannya yang bernoda darah berulang kali. Sebuah seringai kepuasan terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan dan beringas. Anak itu mengenakan sebuah blazzer berwarna biru tua yang di bagian lengannya terdapat sebuah logo bertuliskan "V-HS". Anak itu baru saja menghajar tiga orang anak sekolah yang memiliki seragam berbeda dengannya.

"Apa ini? Ternyata anak-anak dari sekolahan kalian tidak ada apa-apanya," gumamnya. Anak-anak yang baru saja dihajar tidak bisa membalas satu huruf pun karena memang tidak bisa bicara akibat luka-luka serius yang mereka derita di sekitar mulut mereka.

"KAITO SHION dari _Voca High School_!" tiba-tiba seseorang meneriakkan namanya dengan sangat keras. Suara anak perempuan. Orang yang dipanggilnya Kaito itu hanya menyeringai. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal Kaito Shion? Seorang berandalan tingkat atas yang memiliki nama Yakuza di belakang punggungnya.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-chan_?" tanya Kaito sambil memandang seorang gadis berbadan mungil dengan sebuah pita putih bertengger di atas kepalanya yang seakan-akan dipasang untuk mempertinggi diri.

"_Ojou-chan_...? Hm! Menarik sekali, Kaito Shion!" ujar gadis itu. Dia berjalan mendekat sehingga jarak diantara mereka hanya berkisar beberapa meter.

"Heh... gadis tidak-imut-sama-sekali model dirimu tidak pantas ribut denganku," kata Kaito sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ga–?! Tch!" gadis itu mulai naik darah, "Bisa-bisanya gadis manis sepertiku kau bilang 'tidak-imut-sama-sekali'?! Laki-laki macam apa kau?!"

"Hoo... berani juga kau, _Ojou-chan_. Baiklah, kalau kau ingin main-main sebentar, akan kulayani," Kaito mengusap pergelangan tangannya, sedangkan si gadis bersiap memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Saat keduanya sudah maju untuk saling menghantam–

"_SHIMATTA_!" Kaito tiba-tiba berteriak yang langsung membuat kaget si gadis yang sedang berusaha mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang. Alhasil, gadis itu tidak jadi menendang Kaito melainkan kehilangan keseimbangan yang ujung-ujungnya–

GUBRAK!

"UWOOOO...! Nanti kita lanjutkan, _Ojou-chaaaaan_!" Kaito buru-buru berlari meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri.

"Dasar busuk!" sungutnya. Beruntung tidak ada orang yang melihatnya terjatuh. Eh, tapi–!

"Rin...san... to-tolong... kami..." ketiga orang yang dari tadi sudah tumbang merintih-rintih.

"Ah! Bodoh! aku malah lupa kalau mereka harus diurus!" gumam gadis bernama Rin itu. Dia pun buru-buru memanggil bantuan untuk mereka.

* * *

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kalau begini, aku bakal telat sekali!" seru Kaito sambil terus-terusan menatap jam tangannya, "Tidak ada jalan lain!"

Anak itu pun mengambil jalan pintas dengan memasuki gang-gang sempit yang sangat sulit dilewati manusia dengan kecepatan yang digunakan anak itu saat ini. Dia yakin tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menyamainya. Gang itu dipenuhi dengan kawan-kawat tinggi dan tong sampah yang besar sehingga jika ingin melewatinya, seseorang harus sering melompat dan harus sangat berhati-hati.

Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah. Bukan hanya dirinya yang bisa melakukan itu. Di depan jalan yang sedang dia lewati, dia melihat seorang gadis berseragam sama yang juga sedang berlari dan melompat menyusuri gang. Bukan hanya itu, dia melompat dan menghindari kawat-kawat itu dengan gerakan lihai dan lincah.

"Tch! Aku tidak akan kalah!" gumam Kaito sambil mempercepat larinya. Kemudian, di saat-saat yang tepat, anak itu berhasil melompat lebih jauh dari si gadis yang langsung membuatnya menjadi perhatian gadis itu.

Kaito tersenyum puas setelah melewatinya. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari gang. Kali ini, bagian lari _sprint_ di jalan raya.

Kaito yang masih fokus pada jalannya langsung dikagetkan karena gadis yang juga berseragam V-HS itu kini sudah menyusulnya.

"_Kuso_! Ada apa dengan gadis ini?!" gumamnya, kesal. Dia mempercepat langkah-langkah panjangnya, tapi tetap saja gadis itu berhasil mensejajari posisinya.

Hingga akhirnya, saat-saat yang dinanti pun tiba. Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat di depan mata, dan bagi keduanya gerbang itu merupakan garis _finish_. Orang-orang yang masih berjalan dengan santai pun langsung menyingkir karena tidak mau tersenggol.

SRAAAT! SRAAAAT!

"Aku menang!" seru keduanya berbarengan. Kaito dan gadis itu langsung bertatapan dengan sengit.

"Apa?! Jelas-jelas aku yang pertama sampai di sini!" seru gadis itu. Kaito mendecih.

"Kakiku yang pertama menginjak area sekolah!" balas Kaito.

"Hee... laki-laki macam apa yang tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya? Benar-benar banci," kata gadis itu dengan nada meremehkan. Itu langsung memancing urat leher Kaito keluar dari tempatnya.

"Sialan kau!" sungut Kaito, lalu dia buru-buru mencegat orang-orang yang sedari tadi berjalan santai ke arah gerbang sekolah, "Siapa yang menang?! Dia atau aku?!"

"A-ano..." yang ditanya malah ketakutan di tempat.

"Ma-maaf... kalian tadi... hasilnya seri..." tiba-tiba satpam yang selalu berjaga di gerbang sekolah menengahi.

"Tch, tidak mungkin!" kata si gadis sambil mengibaskan rambut hijaunya yang panjang.

"Aku tidak mau seri dengan makhluk rendahan ini! Mana mungkin aku yang hebat ini bisa sama dengan seekor makhluk tak jelas seperti dia?!"

Kata-kata kasar Kaito langsung mendidihkan sesuatu dalam kepala si gadis. Masa'? Apa tadi anak itu baru saja memanggilnya 'makhluk rendahan'? Ditambah lagi dia dipanggil... 'seekor makhluk tak jelas'...?

"Ano... namamu... Miku Hatsune-san, 'kan? Murid baru sepertimu seharusnya sudah datang kemari lima belas menit yang lalu..." kata si satpam, takut-takut.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH?!" tiba-tiba gadis yang bernama Miku itu mencak-mencak di depan si satpam.

"_Ha-hai_?!" si satpam langsung menciut.

"Tch... buang-buang waktu saja!" dumelnya, lalu menatap Kaito, "Hey kau! Kita masih punya urusan!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan si satpam dan juga Kaito di gerbang sekolah.

"Tch!" Kaito hanya mendengus sebal. Dia lalu menatap jam tangannya. Ternyata dia datang lebih pagi. Bel masih akan berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia datang lebih pagi dari jam masuk yang sebenarnya. Hm... apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di dunia ini?

* * *

"_Hajimemashite_! Namaku Hatsune Miku! Kalian bisa memanggilku Miku! _Yoroshiku ne_!"

Kaito yang sedang menutup matanya di dalam kelas langsung membukanya lebar-lebar. Hatsune Miku? Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama menyebalkan itu di suatu tempat. Dan–eeeeeh?!

"_Kawaii_! _Kawaii_!" seru anak-anak sekelas.

Kaito tidak bisa berkata-kata saat gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya di depan kelas. Keadaan yang semula ramai berubah hening dalam sekejap.

"Kaito Shion," kata Miku yang langsung membuat Haku-sensei–guru yang sedang mengajar–juga bergidig di tempat, "Aku ingin duduk di samping Kaito Shion."

"E-eh...?"

Semua mata langsung menatap sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di samping Kaito. Bangku itu sudah terlihat kumal karena tidak ada anak yang pernah mau duduk di sana meskipun itu adalah tempat duduk yang nyaman karena terkena sinar matahari pagi.

Tapi, mulai dari sekarang bangku itu akan diisi. Dan Kaito yang selalu duduk di samping bangku itu akan ditemani oleh gadis tak tahu malu dan menyebalkan ini di dalam kelas. Akan berubah jadi seperti apa duniaku nanti?! Seru Kaito dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berteriak saat melihatku," kata Miku saat pelajaran mulai berlangsung, "Aku terkejut."

"Tch..." Kaito melengos ke jendela. Merasa diacuhkan, Miku mendecih yang tak didengar orang lain. Sejurus kemudian, dia melemparkan sesuatu ke kepala Kaito. Tentu saja itu langsung membuatnya berurat.

"Hey kau..." geram Kaito sambil menatap Miku dengan hawa membunuh yang langsung membuat seisi kelas merinding, "Kalau mau ngajak berantem, nanti saja!"

"A-ano..." Haku-sensei yang dari tadi sedang menjelaskan materi pun jadi terdiam dengan bingung melihat aura aneh yang terpancar baik dari Miku maupun Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa Sensei, mohon dilanjutkan," kata Miku dengan senyum mengembang. Hal itu sukses melahap atmosfer aneh yang tadi sempat mengisi ruang kelas.

"Tch... _ino_ bermuka dua," gumam Kaito, cuek.

Trek!

Kaito menoleh setelah mendengar suara pensil patah. Hoo... cewek itu boleh juga, pikirnya. Dia melihat Miku sedang memegang dua bagian pensil yang sama. Jelasnya, dia berhasil mematahkan sebuah pensil yang tidak mungkin bisa dipatahkan oleh seorang cewek. Tidak. Mungkin cowok pun tidak bisa.

Kali ini semuanya merinding akibat ulah Miku.

"A-anak-anak..." panggil Haku-sensei dengan ketakutan, "Ke-keluar sekarang..."

Serentak anak-anak menurut kecuali Miku dan Kaito. Mereka dibiarkan berdua di dalam kelas. Selama mereka berdua di dalam, banyak anak yang bertanya-tanya tentang keselamatan Miku karena Kaito dikenal tak pandang bulu jika menghajar orang–kecuali dengan anak kecil dan orang tua.

"Se-sebenarnya, apa kalian tidak merasa kalau mereka berdua itu sama ganasny–"

BRAAAK! BRUUUK! BRAAAK! BRUUUK!

"Kyaiks–!" seru semua orang yang sedang berada di luar kelas.

"Semuanya! Pergi dari sini! Carilah tempat yang bagus di taman belakang!" suruh Haku-sensei. Semuanya menurut dan cepat-cepat berlarian di koridor meskipun tidak yakin dengan jalan yang mereka ambil karena membiarkan Miku dalam bahaya. Tapi, siapa yang berani mencegah Kaito Shion berbuat sesuatu di sekolah ini?

Para guru yang sedang mengajar pun sudah tidak aneh lagi dengan kejadian yang seperti itu karena sudah mengenal anak-anak kelas 1-C yang dikenal paling ribut dan aneh. Ah, tentu saja karena seseorang di dalamnya. Suara ribut-ribut yang saat itu sedang berkoar-koar di koridor pun diacuhkan begitu saja.

* * *

"Apa ini? Ternyata kau punya nyali juga berhadapan denganku, _ino onna_," seringai Kaito sambil memandang tajam Miku.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Miku langsung melemparkan kursi yang tadi dipakainya duduk ke arah Kaito dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi tentu saja Kaito berhasil menghindarinya sehingga kursi itu rusak membentur kaca tebal sekolah.

"Kau tidak imut sama sekali," ejek Kaito, "Sebaiknya menyerah saja jadi cewek!"

"Ck...!" decak Miku, "Kau pikir cowok lembek sepertimu cocok jadi cowok? Lebih baik kau bercermin sana!"

"Baiklah, aku akan bercermin!" seru Kaito, kemudian secepat kilat dia menyambar kedua tangan Miku sebelum gadis itu sempat melakukan apa-apa lalu menguncinya di belakang punggung kecil si gadis sehingga jarak diantara mereka sekarang sangat dekat.

"Lihat, tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku," kata Kaito sambil terus menatap mata Miku.

"A-apa yang–"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk bercermin 'kan? Aku bisa bercermin di matamu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kaito mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Jangan bercanda!" Miku segera mengayunkan kakinya.

BUG!

Kaito mundur beberapa langkah.

"Menjijikan!" seru Miku, "Kau harus tahu arti kata sopan santun!"

"Haaah..." Kaito mengusap-usap bekas tendangan Miku barusan, "Memangnya kau sendiri tahu arti sopan santun?"

Miku menatap Kaito lekat-lekat, sedangkan Kaito sibuk membersihkan kotoran tak nyata di bajunya.

"Kau pikir karena kau anak seorang Yakuza, kau bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti itu?!" kata Miku. Kaito mendengus sebal tapi tidak membalas perkataan Miku.

"Kau pikir karena kau anak paling kaya di sekolah ini, kau bisa membuat kericuhan sesukamu? Coba pikirkan, memangnya siapa dirimu tanpa keluargamu?!" tambah Miku, "Kau hanya seorang bocah kampungan yang tak tahu malu!"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Kaito mempertajam tatapannya pada Miku. Dia sangat tidak suka apabila ada seseorang yang berbicara seenaknya tanpa tahu apa-apa. Memangnya siapa dia? Kenal saja tidak. Bertemu juga baru pagi ini.

"Berisik..." gumam Kaito, "Tahu apa kau tentang diriku...?"

"Heh! Sejak melihatmu pertama kali, aku tahu kau itu orang seperti apa, dasar sombong! Jangan mentang-mentang kau dibesarkan di kalangan Yakuza, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu sesukamu!"

"BERISIK!" Kaito langsung memukul kedua meja yang ada di sisi kanan dan kirinya bersamaan. Meja-meja itu pun langsung rusak akibat pukulan keras Kaito. Hal itu membuat Miku spontan terdiam kaget.

"Dasar sial," gumam Kaito, "Membuang-buang waktuku saja."

Miku masih berdiri di tempatnya saat Kaito melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Gadis itu memperhatikan punggung Kaito yang semakin menjauh.

Anak itu...

* * *

"Miku-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kau tidak terluka 'kan?!" semua orang langsung mengerubungi Miku saat gadis itu berhasil menemukan gerombolan kelasnya di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ah... aku tidak apa-apa," kata Miku sambil tersenyum, "Maaf membuat kalian khawatir."

"Oh iya, mana Kaito?" tanya Miku sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Semua orang mengangkat bahu.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya? Bukannya dia berniat mencelakaimu?" salah satu teman sekelasnya bertanya.

"Tadi itu adalah salahku," aku Miku, "Kalau aku tidak menganggunya, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Maaf ya..."

"Miku-chan..."

"Oh, iya," kata Miku, "Kemana Haku-sensei? Beliau juga tidak ada?"

"Katanya beliau pergi untuk mengecek keadaan kelas. Tapi kau kuat ya Miku-chan, meskipun sepertinya sudah perang besar, kau masih baik-baik saja."

"Kau belajar ilmu bela diri ya?"

"Aku sudah tahu saat kau mematahkan pensil di kelas tadi!"

"Miku-chan keren!"

Menerima pujian-pujian itu, Miku hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

Ah, benar juga. Sekarang mereka sedang kosong. Gara-gara kekacauan tadi, mereka dibiarkan menganggur di sana, diberi tugas pun tidak. Hm... Miku mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Lalu, di mana anak itu ya?

Miku sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah mengungkit hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Apalagi sampai membuatnya marah seperti itu. Ah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat sulit.

* * *

"_Kuso_! Kau boleh menertawaiku sesukamu, hoy bocah! Ayo tertawa!" seru Kaito sambil terus memukuli seorang anak laki-laki berseragam olahraga SMA Voca yang kebetulan dia temui sedang berjalan ke ruang ganti seorang diri.

Saat _mood_-nya sedang buruk, Kaito selalu pergi ke sana karena berpikiran bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa dijadikan objeknya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Anak-anak yang sedang berolahraga adalah yang paling bagus untuk dihajar. Kenapa? Karena mereka pasti sedang kelelahan sehingga jarang ada yang melawan. Di tambah lagi, ruang ganti itu terletak di pojokan, sehingga jarang ada orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Tunggu! Ka-Kaito Shion-san! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba seorang anak gadis memberanikan diri mencoba melerai Kaito, tapi–

BUAGH!

Kaito menendang wajah gadis itu dengan keras sehingga dia terpental jauh.

"Aoki!" seru anak laki-laki yang tadi dihajar Kaito.

"_Hi...Hidoi yo_..." gumam anak perempuan itu sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam. Matanya merah ingin menangis.

"Haah? Minta dihajar lebih y–"

PLAK! Tiba-tiba Miku muncul di hadapannya dan langsung menampar wajah Kaito dengan sangat keras.

"Ini berlebihan! Sudah hentikan!" teriak Miku dengan suara serak.

Kaito yang semula berniat memukul gadis itu dengan kekuatan penuh langsung terkunci saat melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Sudah hentikan..." kata Miku, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini..."

Kaito terdiam di tempat. Ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang berani melarangnya berbuat hal seperti itu. Dan lagi... pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang berani menamparnya sedemikian keras sampai terasa sangat sakit. Pertama kali juga dalam hidupnya, dia melihat seorang gadis menangis untuk dirinya. Itu... kenapa...?

Kaito mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dia berlalu dari sana.

* * *

Pukul empat sore.

Sekolah sudah bubar beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Kaito memilih untuk berdiam diri di suatu tempat yang tak banyak dilalui orang. Sebuah taman kecil yang indah dan penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga. Dia yakin tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui tempat itu karena terbukti saat dia datang ke sana, tempat itu selalu sepi dan sunyi.

Kaito merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Tangan itu penuh dengan luka karena terlalu sering dipakai memukul.

"Menjadi keluarga Yakuza..." gumamnya, "Siapa yang mau?!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja?" tiba-tiba seorang anak gadis berseragam sekolah lain muncul di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau! Gadis yang tadi!" seru Kaito sambil menjauh dari gadis itu. Bukankah gadis itu adalah orang yang tadi pagi menantangnya berkelahi?

"Namaku Kagamine Rin. _Hajimemashite_," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Melihatnya tersenyum begitu justru malah membuat Kaito ingin muntah. Ada apa dengan para gadis hari ini?! Mengapa mereka berbicara padaku?! Pikir Kaito. Tadi dia juga bertemu dengan seorang gadis menyebalkan yang sama-sama bermuka dua dengan gadis di hadapannya kini.

"Hey," panggil Kaito, "Bukannya kau adalah _Ojou-chan_ yang tadi pagi mengajakku ribut ya?"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT '_OJOU-CHAN_' HAH?!" suara gadis itu langsung meninggi. Kaito menghela napas pendek.

"Jelas-jelas itu _kau_ 'kan? Kau itu bodoh apa," ejek Kaito dengan cuek.

"Huh! Begini-begini, aku sudah enam belas tahun!"

"Murid SMA macam apa kau?" Kaito mengeluarkan ejekan lainnya, "Rata-rata murid SMA itu tujuh belas tahun."

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku!" tukas Rin, "Lagi pula, sekarang aku harus pergi ke rumahmu. Makanya aku mengikutimu ke sini."

"Hah?" Kaito langsung bingung di tempat, "Kenapa? Memangnya kau siapa? Seingatku aku tidak punya keponakan semacam ini!"

"Apa?!" urat Rin keluar, "Ciiih! Sudahlah! Pokoknya sekarang kau harus pulang!"

"Siapa juga yang mau menurut padamu," gumam Kaito, lalu kembali tiduran di atas rumput tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata lebih mengesalkan dari pada yang diceritakan!" omel Rin. Alis Kaito langsung berkedut.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri saat sampai di rumah..." kata Rin, "Tungg–hoooy!"

Rin buru-buru mengejar Kaito yang sudah enyah duluan dari tempat itu tanpa dia sadari.

* * *

"Apa maksudnya ini, _Kuso Jiji?_!" Kaito menggebrak meja tanda dia tidak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayahnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?!

Baru saja ayahnya itu mengatakan kalau Rin Kagamine akan tinggal di rumahnya karena suatu alasan. Ayah dari gadis itu adalah teman dekatnya ayah Kaito. Akibat suatu urusan, keluarga Kagamine harus pergi dari kota tempatnya menetap sedangkan Rin bersikeras ingin bersekolah di sana sehingga hal seperti ini terjadi; Rin Kagamine akan satu atap dengan keluarga Yakuza Shion dimulai dari hari ini. Dengan kata lain, keluarga Kagamine menitipkan anak gadis mereka pada keluarga Yakuza yang paling ternama se-kota Crypton.

"Bukankah ini sudah jelas?!" kata ayah Kaito sambil menopang dagu, "Kau itu kalau masalah yang seperti ini memang tidak mau mengerti ya."

"Jelas saja aku tidak mau mengerti! Aku tidak terima kalau bocah ini tinggal serumah denganku!" balas Kaito.

Para anggota Yakuza yang ada di sana pun hanya bisa menonton perdebatan itu dalam diam karena takut melakukan hal yang salah jika berusaha melerai atau pun menengahi. Padahal badan mereka besar-besar dan tinggi. Rin sampai tak bisa berkata-kata melihat rasa hormat mereka terhadap dua orang yang sedang berdebat itu.

"Kau harus mengusir anak domba ini sekarang juga!" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Anak dom–!" Rin berusaha meredam amarah yang tiba-tiba saja bergejolak dalam dadanya.

Meskipun kelihatan tenang, tapi saat dipanggil dengan sebutan yang buruk semisal 'anak domba', gadis itu lumayan berasap juga lho, tapi tetap saja Kaito tidak peduli. Pokoknya dia tetap tidak terima! Kenapa harus ada orang asing yang tinggal satu atap dengannya, bersebelahan kamar pula?!

"Ehm!" ayah Kaito yang suka dipanggil _Bossu_ itu berdehem keras, "Kaito! Pelankan suaramu! Dia itu anak temanku tahu!" bisiknya.

"Peduli amat!" dengus Kaito, "Pokoknya, anak ini harus enyah dari rumahku!"

"Oy, oy," Bossu memulai ceramahnya, "Rumah ini memang kau sendiri yang beli, tapi setidaknya aku yang membayar semua peralatan rumah dan juga sekolahmu. Jadi anggaplah aku ambil bagian sedikit."

"Berisik _Kuso Jiji_! Kalau anak domba ini tidak mau keluar, aku yang akan mendepaknya!"

Rin ber-eh ria. Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Rumah ini adalah rumah yang dibeli sendiri oleh anak berandalan itu?! Eeeeeeh?! Kenapa anak berandalan semacam dia bisa melakukannya?! Batin Rin. Apalagi rumah itu terlihat sangat mewah dan megah. Uang milyaran pun sepertinya tidak akan cukup untuk membelinya!

"Ano..." Rin mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa _dia_ bisa membeli rumah sebagus ini seorang diri?"

"Ooh, kau tidak tahu ya? Meskipun berandalan, tapi dia ini jenius. Ini dia dapatkan dari prestasi-prestasi yang pernah disandangnya," kata Bossu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kaito. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung bertepuk tangan bangga.

"Berisik kalian!" bentak Kaito, galak. Semua orang langsung terdiam.

"Dan kau, bocah cebol! Pulang sana!" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk Rin dan pintu secara bergantian.

Bletak!

"Sudah kubilang pelankan suaramu!" seru Bossu sambil memegang sebuah tongkat yang dipakainya memukul kepala Kaito tadi.

"Berisik kau _Kuso Jiji_!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan?!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukanku seperti bocah?!"

"Sudah tentu sampai kau bertingkah dewasa 'kan?!"

"Aku sudah bertingkah sedewasa ini juga kau tidak melihatnya ya, _Kuso Jiji?_!"

"Waaa..." Rin berdecak kagum melihat sebuah potret seorang wanita yang sangat anggun dan cantik yang dipajang di atas dinding dekat pintu masuk.

"Foto siapa ini?" tanya Rin pada salah satu anggota Yakuza yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Itu adalah foto Ibunya Kaito-sama–" perkataan orang itu terpotong karena Kaito sudah mendumel duluan.

"Oi! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menjamah rumahku seenaknya–"

Bletak!

Lagi-lagi Bossu memukul kepala Kaito dengan tongkat. Akhirnya, amarah Kaito sudah sangat mencapai puncak. Hal itu langsung membuat para Yakuza bergidig di tempat.

"Dasar..." Kaito mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "_KUSO JIJI_~!"

"BOOOOOOOOSSUUUUU...!" seru semuanya dengan panik.

* * *

"Aah... _kuso_!" Kaito memegangi pipinya yang biru lebam terkena pukulan tongkat ayahnya sesaat setelah anak itu memukul wajah orang tua itu dengan kuat.

Anak itu berbaring di teras depan rumah dengan pikiran kosong hingga tiba-tiba Rin datang ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi selembar kain dan potongan-potongan es balok.

Kaito hanya mendengus, lalu membalikkan badannya memunggungi Rin. Dia bisa mendengar desahan napas si gadis dari belakang.

"Kau itu berani sekali," komentarnya, "Masa' memukul wajah ayahmu sendiri tanpa beban seperti itu?"

"Berisik! Pergi sana, dasar anak domba!" suruh Kaito sambil menutup matanya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Rin bukannya marah, tapi malah mengambil tangan Kaito yang merah akibat pukulan tadi, lalu mengelapnya dengan kain dingin secara perlahan.

Lagi. Ini adalah pertama kali ada seseorang yang mengobati lukanya. Pertama kali 'di usianya yang beranjak dewasa', setelah seseorang pernah melakukannya dulu. Saat orang itu masih ada. Saat Kaito masih kecil. Perasaan seperti ini seperti nostalgia saja.

Kaito buru-buru menarik lengannya dari Rin setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Lagi-lagi anak itu mendengar desahan napas si gadis.

"_Hora_! Kalau tidak segera diobati, nanti wajahmu bisa bertambah jelek lho..." kata Rin yang langsung sukses membuat Kaito bangun dan berbalik ke arahnya. Saat sedang begitu–

Tep!

Rin menempelkan kain berisi es-es balok itu ke pipi kanan Kaito yang lebam. Spontan Kaito terdiam. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan memaksakan diri..." katanya, "Kalau memang sakit, jangan dibiarkan saja."

"..."

"Aduh, kenapa pipi kirimu juga lebam? Ini gawat sekali..."

Kaito hanya terdiam memandangi wajah gadis itu.

Ah... hari yang benar-benar aneh.

Hari ini, dia sudah bertemu dengan dua sosok gadis yang sama-sama memiliki dua wajah. Di satu sisi, mereka kasar sekasar beruang yang sedang lapar. Tapi di sisi lain, mereka lembut selembut beruang pada anaknya. Lebih aneh lagi, Kaito sudah benar-benar melihat kedua sisi itu baik dari Rin, maupun Miku.

Lalu yang paling aneh dari kejadian-kejadian abstrak ini adalah keduanya bersikap seolah-olah mereka sudah mengetahui siapa itu Kaito Shion.

Sebenarnya... apa yang sudah terjadi?

* * *

Chapter One's finished.

By Itachannio

Readers di mana pun anda berada, review cerita Tiga "M" ini ditunggu ya!

Next Chapter

Tak Pernahkah Kau Merasakan Cinta?


	2. Tak Pernahkah Kau Merasakan Cinta?

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter two: Tak Pernahkah Kau Merasakan Cinta?

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

"Hoaa~hm..." Kaito menguap sambil merenggangkan otot ketika terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Haah... semalam dia bermimpi aneh. Masa' dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis tidak tahu malu di sekolah, lalu dia juga satu atap dengan seorang gadis asing yang tak pernah dia tahu dari mana asalnya?

"Benar-benar deh..." gumam Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ha? Tidak seperti biasanya ada yang mengetuk pintu di jam-jam begini?

Krieeet...

"Kaito, makan pagi sudah siap lho," tiba-tiba salah satu cewek yang ada dalam mimpi itu muncul di hadapannya.

"HAH?! Kau! Kenapa ada di sini?!" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk Rin dengan ekspresi kejut yang mengerikan. Yang ditunjuk malah nyengir.

"Ohayo!" sapanya, lalu kembali menutup pintu sambil bersiul-siul tanpa dosa.

BRUAGH!

Kaito langsung terpeleset tanpa sebab. Apa itu tadi?! Berarti semua yang kuanggap mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi?! Seru Kaito dalam hati.

"ADA APA DENGAN HIDUPKU INI?!"

* * *

"Kau ini Kaito, pagi-pagi sudah berisik," omel Bossu yang sekarang sedang berada di meja makan bersama Rin dan Kaito. Anak berambut biru itu hanya mendecih sebal melihat kenyataan hidupnya sekarang.

Coba lihat! Dia berada di sebelah seorang anak gad–ah tidak, tidak. Dia sama sekali bukan gadis. Dia hanya seekor domba tak berguna yang makan dengan sangat lahap dan berisik. Sial. Ada apa dengan cara makannya itu?!

"Oy! Pelankan suaramu saat makan! Itu menjijikan!" suruh Kaito sambil memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan ekspresi tenang yang dibuat-buat. Rin menoleh dan membuat sebutir nasi yang entah terbang dari mana mampir ke mangkuk makannya.

PRAAANG!

Kaito langsung melemparkan mangkuknya dengan kesal. Bossu dan Rin saja sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Kaito!" seru Bossu. Kaito melengos kesal, lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berada di meja makan itu begitu saja.

"Gochisosama!" kata Rin sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Eh? Makananmu belum habis, Rin-chan!" tegur Bossu. Rin hanya nyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagi pula aku juga sudah harus pergi!" sahut gadis itu sambil berlari ke arah pintu, "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai!" balas Bossu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Rin.

* * *

"Eh, Kaito! Jalan ke _Voca High School_ bukan ke sana lho," kata Rin, saat dia melihat Kaito yang sedang berjalan di depannya mengambil jalan lain untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Berisik! Memangnya kau siapa, berani mengaturku!" sungut Kaito.

Rin langsung mendidih. Saat dilihatnya sebuah tong sampah besar di pinggir jalan, dia lalu menendangnya hingga isinya berceceran di depan Kaito. Hampir saja mengenai baju seragamnya.

"Cewek busuk! Apa maksudmu melakukannya?!" seru Kaito dengan berang.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau berkelahi lagi?!" tuduh Rin sambil menunjuk Kaito seenaknya. Merasa dilecehkan, Kaito langsung melemparkan tasnya ke arah gadis itu.

"Heits!" Rin bisa menghindarinya, lalu menangkap tas Kaito agar tidak jatuh ke jalan sebelum benda itu menyentuh permukaannya.

"Sana pergi ke sekolah!" perintah Rin lagi sambil melemparkan balik tas Kaito, "Kau bisa telat kalau berkelahi terus!"

"Tch! Memangnya apa pedulimu!" dumel Kaito sambil berjalan melewati sampah yang tadi tumpah akibat ulah Rin.

"KAITO! Jangan kesana!" seru Rin, kesal, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarku?!"

"Berisik! Memangnya kau ibuku apa?! Pergi sana domba busuk!"

"Apa-apaan sih..." gumam Rin sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Kalau aku ikut denganmu nanti aku bisa ikut-ikutan telat seperti kemarin!"

"Hah?! Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut, idiot?!"

"Jangan memanggilku idiot!"

"Terserah!"

Sebelum masalah berlanjut, Kaito buru-buru pergi dari sana tanpa mendengar teriakan-teriakan Rin yang sangat nyaring dan menyakitkan telinga. Sementara Rin terus saja berteriak-teriak tak jelas di tempatnya. Dasar idiot, kalau memang niat mau menghentikanku, kenapa tidak ikut saja? Batin Kaito.

* * *

Kaito berjalan ke suatu jalanan tak beraspal. Sepanjang perjalanan, anak itu menyeringai lebar seperti tengah menanti sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan dan menarik.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, dia menemukan segerombolan manusia berbadan besar yang sedang memegang berbagai macam tongkat. Dari yang terbuat dari besi, kayu, hingga yang terbuat dari plastik. Di belakang mereka terdapat tiga orang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Kaito.

"Heeh..." Kaito mengusap lehernya dengan santai, "Ternyata kalian mau balas dendam ya, hey, idiot-idiot SMA Loid?"

Ya. Anak-anak itu tidak lain adalah tiga orang siswa SMA Loid yang kemarin dia hajar. Ternyata sebelum acara makan pagi bersama dua orang idiot di rumahnya, salah satu dari tiga orang tak berguna itu mengiriminya pesan untuk bertemu.

"Sialan kau, Kaito Shion!" seru salah seorang siswa yang matanya terlihat bonyok sebelah, "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kami!"

"Heh," Kaito mendengus, "Menyewa orang itu perbuatan pengecut. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Lawan kalian ini memang terlalu kuat untuk kalian yang hanya memiliki tulang-tulang tipis seperti itu."

"Serang dia!"

"Kemarilah!" seru Kaito sambil menerjang gerombolan manusia bersenjata itu.

* * *

Miku sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolah sambil memainkan _game_ di ponselnya sampai tiba-tiba segerombolan preman muncul di hadapannya. Miku langsung menatap jam di layar ponselnya. Sekarang pukul 07.15. Limabelas menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Kalau tidak segera membereskan mereka, dia tidak akan bisa bertanding di gang sempit dengan si Kaito.

Meski tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, Miku memutuskan untuk memancing mereka ke depan gang sempit atau jalan pintas mengerikan menuju sekolah dengan asumsi dia bisa membereskan orang-orang tidak berguna itu saat Kaito sampai di sana.

"Heee... mau ke mana Ojou-chan? Jalanan buntu lho," kata salah satu preman berambut gondrong sambil menunjuk gang sempit di belakang Miku.

"Boleh juga, si Kaito Shion itu," kata yang lain, "Bisa dapat cewek cantik begini."

"Hah?!" saat mendengar nama Kaito disebut, Miku langsung berasap. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kaito?! Pikir Miku.

"Ayo main sebentar dengan kami."

"Jangan kabur ya Ojou-chan.."

"Tch...!" Miku bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Dia bilang 'tch'? hahahaha! Lucu juga cewek ini!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Hahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba Miku tertawa keras mengalahkan suara tawa orang-orang itu. Spontan saja mereka saling pandang dengan heran.

"Maaf saja ya, tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni kalian!"

"Apa? Sombong sekali kau Ojou-chan!"

"Kau pikir bisa apa untuk melawan kami?"

Miku menatap orang-orang itu yang kini sedang mengerubunginya. Haaah... merepotkan saja!

* * *

"Hah, mudah sekali!" gumam Kaito sambil berlarian di jalan raya. Tak lama, dia menatap jam tangannya, "Sial! Hampir telat lagi!"

Lagi-lagi di perjalanannya yang telat itu, Kaito menemukan Miku. Kali ini gadis itu sepertinya sedang kena masalah. Dia dikerubungi oleh sekumpulan orang berbadan besar yang sedang mencoba menangkapnya. Tapi, siapa peduli? Batin Kaito tanpa memperhatikan Miku yang sempat melihatnya lewat dan langsung saja masuk ke gang sempit di depannya.

Pluk!

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terkena sepatu hitam besar dari arah belakang. Spontan Kaito menghentikan aksinya berlari, lalu mendatangi Miku untuk meminta penjelasan dari kejadian sepatu hitam tadi. Tapi saat kembali, dia tidak melihat gadis berambut hijau itu lagi. Yang ada adalah setumpukan manusia tak berguna yang sudah seperti mayat.

Tak lama, sekelebat bayangan manusia melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai-sampai Kaito tidak sempat melihat wajahnya.

"Ah! Sial! Dia curang!" seru Kaito, lalu buru-buru melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gang itu.

Saat hampir tiba di ujung gang, Kaito melihat Miku yang sedang menertawakannya. Anak itu mendecih kesal, tak sudi berada di belakang gadis itu lama-lama. Tapi triknya lumayan juga. Dia bisa mengalahkan orang-orang tidak berguna itu hanya dalam beberapa detik, lalu buru-buru berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuat lawan berhenti berlari; melempar sepatu. Dasar licik!

"Aku pasti menang kali ini!" seru Miku.

"Tch! Jangan remehkan aku, Kuso Onna!" balas Kaito yang sedang memperkuat lompatannya sampai berhasil keluar dari gang sempit itu. Setelah keluar, mereka melakukan _sprint_ seperti biasa.

Kali ini Kaito sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk kalah di tempat itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melempar tasnya ke depan sampai tas itu melewati si gadis ke pintu gerbang, daaaan–

PRIIIIIIT!

Kali ini diiringi suara peluit yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Hasilnya seri!" seru seorang sensei muda berkacamata yang pada _name tag_-nya bertuliskan Kiyoteru Himaya.

Kaito dan Miku sama-sama berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan terengah-engah. Untunglah Kaito sempat mengejar gadis itu beberapa detik setelah dia melempar tasnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Itu namanya curang! Kau sengaja mau melempar tasmu ke arahku ya?!" tuding Miku. Kaito langsung melotot galak.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin curang! Itu kulakukan untuk mengurangi beban saat lari. Kau yang curang, dasar cewek busuk!" timpal Kaito sambil mengambil tasnya dengan cuek.

"Aku?! Curang apanya?! Kau 'kan yang curang, berani menjebakku dengan orang-orang tidak berguna tadi!?"

"Hah?" Kaito bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura bingung, dasar jabrik!"

"Berisik kau, cewek busuk tengik!" seru Kaito yang tidak terima dibilang 'jabrik'.

"Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti memanggil orang dengan kasar seperti itu?!" bentak Miku.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak usah ikut campur urusanku?! Aku sedang tidak _mood_ bertengkar dengan cewek busuk cerewet sepertimu!" tukas Kaito, lalu berlalu dari sana.

Merasa diacuhkan, guru muda bernama Kiyoteru itu buru-buru meniup peluit yang kedua. Miku menaikkan alisnya dengan heran sambil menatap sang guru, sedangkan Kaito cuek-cuek saja berjalan menjauh.

"Tu-tunggu! Tunggu! Kaito-kun!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei sambil mengejar Kaito sekuat tenaga hingga dia sampai di depan anak itu, "Perkenalkan, aku Kiyoteru Himaya, guru baru yang akan menjadi guru khusus anak-anak kelas 1-C. Bagaimana, kau menyukaiku?"

Kaito menatap penampilan guru muda itu dari atas sampai bawah, sedangkan yang ditatap mencoba tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito mendecih sambil melengos, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Kiyoteru-sensei dan Miku hanya bisa cengo melihat respon yang dikeluarkan makhluk biru itu.

"Tidaaaak! Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku?!" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei, sekarang dia beralih pada Miku.

"Se-sensei adalah guru baru di kelas kami?" tanya Miku dengan sedikit enggan, "Kenapa anda melakukan perkenalan aneh semacam itu?"

"Akan kujelaskan!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Miku, "Sebenarnya aku adalah guru yang terlalu perfeksionis sehingga tidak ada sekolahan yang mau menerimaku. Beruntung aku diterima mengajar di sini dengan syarat harus mengajarkan semua mata pelajaran yang ada di SMA. Hm... otakku yang jenius pun bekerja sehingga akhirnya aku diterima setelah menjalankan tes! Setelah itu, aku ditawari untuk mengajar di kelas 1-C yang anak-anaknya dikenal spesial. Jika aku tidak berhasil memahami mereka, maka aku tidak bisa mengajar. Jika aku tidak bisa mengajar mereka, maka aku akan dikeluarkan. Nah, sekarang ini aku sedang mencoba memahami orang yang paling berpengaruh dari mereka, karena itulah... eh...?"

Kiyoteru-sensei celingak-celinguk sendiri mencari teman ngobrol yang baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu masih berada di hadapannya. Eh, sekarang dia raib entah kemana. Guru muda itu garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yah..." senyum Kiyoteru-sensei sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Sepertinya kelas spesial ini menarik juga."

* * *

"Hajimemashite! Namaku Kiyoteru Himaya! Panggil aku Kiyoteru-sensei!"

Kiyoteru-sensei memperkanalkan dirinya setelah memasuki kelas C di pagi hari itu, "Aku sudah berkenalan dengan biang onar kelas kalian! Yak! Dan itu adalah Kaito Shion sang _School's Rocky_! Dan sepertinya... sang pendamping _Rocky_ juga."

Semua mata langsung mengarah pada dua selebriti yang dimaksud Kiyoteru-sensei. Kebetulan mereka duduk berdampingan sehingga semua mata langsung tertuju pada satu arah.

"Ha?" Miku dan Kaito langsung bingung di tempat.

"Kalian berdua harus bisa menyesuaikan diri di kelasku, anak baik," kata Kiyoteru-sensei dengan aura mengerikan yang tiba-tiba saja keluar melahap habis semua suasana ceria di kelas, "Kalau kalian macam-macam, aku bisa saja membocorkan rahasia kalian. Hahaha!"

"Rahasia?" gumam Kaito, "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Kuso Megane?!"

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan sebutan menakutkan itu, Kaito-kun," kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil berwarna cokelat dari saku celananya, "Atau akan kubacakan daftar rahasia memalukan yang pernah kau raih."

"Apa?!" Kaito menggeram. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak saat melihat buku catatan beraura aneh itu. Dan lagi apa maksudnya "rahasia memalukan yang pernah kau raih"? bukannya kata "raih" tidak cocok dipakai dalam konteks seperti itu? Dasar guru idiot!

Semua orang dari tadi hanya duduk tegap di kursi mereka saat Kiyoteru-sensei hendak membaca, kecuali Miku yang sekarang ini sedang ber-fufufu-ria sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kaito.

"Apa ini? Nampaknya kau juga punya kelemahan ya, fufufu..." kikik Miku, membuat wajah Kaito memerah karena malu dan marah.

"Jadi! Yang pertama!"

Perasaan Kaito benar-benar mengatakan kalau buku catatan itu memang berisi fakta tentang dirinya. Entahlah, hatinya merasa begitu.

"Berhenti, Kuso Megane!" seru Kaito.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang... Kaito belum pernah punya _kanojo_!"

Keadaan langsung sunyi senyap. Satu-satunya hal yang terdengar hanyalah suara tawa tertahan dari Miku. Kaito langsung menatap tajam Kiyoteru-sensei yang terus saja membaca buku catatan itu tanpa beban. Sial sekali dia hari ini, mana cewek menyebalkan ini terus-terusan mengejekku lagi! Batin Kaito kesal.

"Ya ampun," Kiyoteru-sensei geleng-geleng kepala, "Kelas kalian itu sunyi sekali ya? Apa hanya ada satu orang yang punya selera humor bagus?"

"Kuso Megane! Berhenti membual!" seru Kaito, lantang. Tentu saja semua orang di kelas ketakutan dan tak ada yang berani berkutik.

"Baiklah! Yang kedua!"

"Apa? Apa, Sensei?!" tanya Miku dengan sangat antusias. Kepala Kaito semakin mendidih dibuatnya.

"Seusai pelajaran olahraga, biasanya kalian suka mandi 'kan? Nah, Kaito tidak pernah menggunakan handuk sehabis mandi!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" suara tawa Miku semakin keras saja.

"Kubilang... BERHENTI!"

BRUAAAAAK!

Kaito melemparkan kursinya ke arah Kiyoteru-sensei yang dengan secepat kilat mengepalkan tinju ke arahnya hingga kursi itu hancur berkeping-keping. Untung saja kepingan-kepingan itu tidak mengenai siapa pun.

"Wiii..." Miku terkesan dengan Kiyoteru-sensei. Dikiranya sensei itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Ternyata!

"Sensei ternyata hebat juga–"

"Abunai!" seruan Kiyoteru-sensei memotong perkataan Miku saat dia melihat kaito bersiap menendang gadis itu tanpa sungkan.

BRUAK!

"IIE...!" semua anak perempuan mulai berlarian ke arah pintu, berebut lubang pintu yang hanya bisa muat untuk dua badan.

"Tch!" decih Kaito setelah tendangannya tidak mengenai Miku, tapi mengenai meja gadis itu karena si gadis dengan cepat menggunakannya sebagai tameng untuk tendangan Kaito.

"Murid-murid! Berjalanlah dengan santai!" perintah Kiyoteru-sensei yang hampir tidak bisa dituruti oleh para siswa.

"Kau ini bodoh apa?! Itu bahaya 'kan?!" bentak Miku, "Kalau kakimu mengenai kepalaku bagaimana?!"

"Memang itu tujuanku, Kuso Onna!" balas Kaito.

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya?!"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya juga?!

"Kau ini benar-benar...!"

"Oi, oi, kalian berdua," Kiyoteru-sensei berjalan santai ke arah Kaito dan Miku setelah semua anak sekelas berhasil diungsikan ke koridor, "Karena sepertinya kalian berdua cocok, jadi kalian akan benar-benar kujodohkan."

"HAAAAH?!" seru keduanya dengan kompak. Sejurus kemudian keduanya saling menudingkan telunjuk sambil menunjukkan wajah jijik yang memang tak dibuat-buat.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu padaku dengan gadis busuk ini, Kuso Megane?!" seru Kaito, tak terima.

"Siapa yang sudi dijodohkan dengan bocah kasar tak tahu malu ini?!" teriak Miku yang juga tak kalah menakutkan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, hah?!" Kaito benar-benar dibuat marah besar oleh Miku.

"Siapa katamu?! Sudah jelas itu kau 'kan, dasar bocah tak tahu malu?!" balas gadis itu.

"Haaah?! Berani sekali kau, cewek busuk cerewet!"

"Aku tidak takut padamu, bocah bermuka tebal!"

"Singkatnya," Kiyoteru-sensei memecah pertengkaran di antara mereka, "Kau akan kujadikan sebagai penjaga _Rocky_ kita ini, Miku-san."

"Hah?" Miku langsung bingung.

"Kuulangi lagi. Kau, Miku Hatsune, akan bertugas untuk menjaga Kaito Shion dari segala bentuk penyalahgunaan kekuatannya yang akan mengakibatkan hal buruk bagi sekolah dan masyarakat!" jelas Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Itu berlebihan 'kan, Sensei?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia selalu berkelahi, bahkan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya?!"

"Berisik kau! Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau sudah mengenalku, idiot cerewet!" kesal Kaito pada Miku.

"Yang berisik itu kau! Memangnya salah ya kalau aku mengetahui rahasia umum tentangmu?!"

"Lalu, Miku Hatsune," Kiyoteru-sensei kembali memecah pertengkaran sengit itu, "Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi penjaga yang baik untuk anak ini, maka..."

Glek!

Miku menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba dia menjadi tegang saat akan mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya. Habis, sepertinya Kiyoteru-sensei serius sekali mengatakan itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini bayi?! Sialan kau!" Kaito bersiap menyerang Kiyoteru-sensei yang sedang berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah pukulan, namun...

Sret! Tep! Bruk!

Kiyoteru-sensei berhasil menghindar sekaligus menjatuhkan Kaito ke lantai. Ditambah lagi, dia berhasil membuat Kaito terlungkup dengan kedua tangan di atas punggung seperti seorang narapidana yang sedang digeledah.

"Sugoi..." gumam Miku. Selama ini, dia pikir tidak akan pernah ada orang yang mampu mengalahkan Kaito, tapi ternyata si sensei mampu membuat Kaito jadi terlihat tak berdaya seperti itu hanya dalam hitungan detik! Hebat sekali!

"Itetetetetete!" tanpa disangka-sangka Kaito merintih saat kedua tangannya ditarik ke atas oleh Kiyoteru-sensei. Coba bayangkan! Dalam posisi terlungkup dan kedua tangan di belakang punggung, lalu mereka ditarik dengan paksa. Manusia macam apa yang tidak akan kesakitan jika badannya tidak lentur?

"Hm? Sakit ya?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Se-sensei!" tegur Miku yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak tega melihat Kaito merintih seperti itu.

"Ayo panggil aku 'Sensei'!" suruh Kiyoteru-sensei pada Kaito, tapi anak itu hanya mendecih kesal.

"Berisik kau, Kuso Megane!"

"Hoo... masih juga bisa bicara begitu ya?" Kiyoteru-sensei lalu tanpa segan-segan menginjak kepala Kaito sehingga menambah rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Sensei!" seru Miku, "Itu berlebihan 'kan?! Tolong berhenti!"

"Panggil aku 'Sensei' sekarang. Kalau tidak, mungkin tanganmu akan patah," kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil terus menarik tangan Kaito pelan-pelan.

Setelah melihat ini, Miku jadi merasa sifat Kiyoteru-sensei yang sebenarnya itu ternyata sangat mengerikan. Dia tidak segan-segan melakukan hal yang demikian bahkan pada murid didikannya sendiri.

"Aku belum mendengarnya, Kaito-kun..." kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Aargh..." Kaito terus menahan rasa sakit di kedua lengannya dengan kepala yang masih terinjak, "Si-sialan kau..."

"Se-sensei! Tolong hentikan!" kata Miku, semakin khawatir saja melihat keadaan Kaito.

"Masih berani menyebutku sialan?" Kiyoteru-sensei sambil terus memainkan lengan Kaito. Miku menggeram kesal karena dari tadi si sensei ini tidak mau berhenti menyakiti Kaito yang sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi. Orang itu sudah keterlaluan!

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memanggilku 'Sensei'?" tanyanya pada Kaito yang masih terus saja merintih kesakitan.

"Sensei, hentikan!" kata Miku dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Kaito-kun, ayo katakan!"

"Kubilang..." gadis itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat, "HENTIKAN!"

Bug!

Miku berhasil menendang Kiyoteru-sensei dan membuat orang itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari Kaito. Sensei lalu mundur beberapa langkah sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kuso!" Kaito berdiri tanpa menggunakan lengannya yang masih terasa sangat ngilu untuk digerakkan.

"Sensei! Itu namanya kekerasan!" kata Miku sambil menunjuk guru muda itu, "Kau bisa dituntut kalau melukai murid!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan terkena tuntutan yang berarti," seringainya, "Karena bagaimanapun juga, anak itu di mata polisi tetap saja hanya seorang bocah nakal yang perlu diajari sopan santun. Kebenaran akan berbalik padaku."

"Apa?!" geram Miku. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar Kaito mengeluh saat berusaha menggerakan tangannya. Gadis itu segera menghampiri Kaito.

"Kaito, kau tidak apa-ap–"

Plak! Kaito menepis uluran tangan Miku dengan kasar yang menyebabkan dia kembali dilanda rasa sakit.

"Jangan memaksakan diri!" kata Miku.

"Berisik kau, Kuso Onna!" geram Kaito, lalu menatap tajam Kiyoteru-sensei dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk dan dingin, "Sekarang aku sedang berurusan dengan si tengik ini!"

"Kaito..." gumam Miku sambil memperhatikan ekspresi yang sedang dipasang anak biru itu saat ini.

Kiyoteru-sensei masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil mencoba meresapi tatapan mata anak itu. Tatapan itu... penuh dengan dendam dan kebencian. Kebencian yang sangat dalam dan menyakitkan. Sepertinya, anak ini...

"Sialaaan!" Kaito kembali menerjang dan menyerang Kiyoteru-sensei, tapi guru itu selalu berhasil menghindari setiap serangannya sambil terus-terusan mempelajari ekspresi yang sedang digunakan Kaito saat ini.

Tak lama, karena merasa tidak fokus dengan pertarungan itu, dia membiarkan salah satu celah terbuka sehingga Kaito berhasil menjatuhkan kacamatanya.

"Hm..." Kiyoteru-sensei mengambil kacamata tahan bantingnya dari lantai, lalu mengusap-usapnya perlahan, "Kau ini, sekali-kali harus merasakan yang namanya kekalahan."

"Apa?!" geram Kaito sambil melotot ke arahnya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kiyoteru-sensei bergerak sangat cepat sehingga Kaito tidak bisa melakukan persiapan. Akibatnya, dia terkena pukulan di bagian perut sampai badannya terpental sejauh kurang lebih tujuh langkah orang dewasa. Miku sempat melongo melihatnya.

"Kaito!" seru Miku setelah menyadari kalau Kaito benar-benar sudah terbanting.

Gadis itu buru-buru berlari ke arah Kaito yang sedang memegangi perutnya sambil berusaha menahan sakit. Rintihannya benar-benar terasa sangat menyakitkan. Pastinya pukulan itu sangat keras. Tidak mungkin jika tidak keras! Apalagi guru itu memukulnya tanpa rasa sungkan.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang guru melakukan hal ini pada muridnya?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Batin Miku.

"SENSEI! Hentikan ini sekarang juga!" teriak Miku sambil berdiri tegap di hadapan Kaito. Kiyoteru-sensei hanya menghela napas pendek, lalu menatap Miku dengan serius.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan memanjakannya seperti itu, dia akan tetap jadi pecundang!" kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Tapi ini sudah berlebihan, Sensei! Apa kau tidak bisa memperlakukan muridmu secara wajar?!"

"Wajar...? hm..." Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser, "Kau pikir dia memperlakukanku dengan wajar sebagai seorang guru?"

Miku tidak bisa membalas perkataan orang itu karena memang dia ada benarnya juga. Tapi gadis itu juga tidak bisa membiarkannya terus-terusan menghajar Kaito.

"Sebaiknya kau tahu kalau musuh dari musuhmu adalah teman. Karena itulah sebaiknya kau minggir, Miku Hatsune-san," kata Kiyoteru-sensei dengan aura yang sangat tidak bersahabat, "Aku tahu kau selalu menganggap anak itu sebagai musuh. Nah, sekarang kau bisa minggir."

Sebenarnya Miku agak benci mengakui kalau dia sekarang sedang ketakutan. Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain! Dia harus menyerang guru itu dan melindungi Kaito!

"Hiyaaa!" Miku berlari ke arah guru itu, lalu melayangkan tendangannya yang super kuat. Tapi tidak berhasil karena tendangannya itu bisa ditahan dengan mudah. Gadis itu mencoba lagi dengan berbagai teknik yang berbeda, tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Hal itu berlanjut sampai Miku kelelahan dan hampir kehabisan tenaga. Rupanya guru muda itu menunggu hal ini. Menunggu lawannya kelelahan. Buktinya sekarang bagian dia yang menyerang Miku. Beruntung gadis itu bisa menghindari serangannya beberapa kali meskipun tidak bisa menangkis semuanya.

Sementara Kaito mencoba untuk bangkit saat melihat Miku berjuang mati-matian untuknya.

"Sial..." geram Kaito sambil memegangi perutnya, "Apa sih yang dipikirkan cewek itu?!"

Sekarang ini, perutnya masih terasa ngilu dan sakit. Terlebih lagi kalau dia bergerak. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain ikut terlibat dalam masalahnya. Apalagi seorang perempuan. Meskipun... yah, tidak bisa dibilang perempuan biasa sih.

"Ah!" Miku tersudut di pojokan ruangan. Saat gadis itu memukulkan tangannya ke arah Kiyoteru-sensei, guru muda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya lalu membuat Miku pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

"Kuso Onna!" seru Kaito begitu melihat Miku tumbang, "Tch... sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Heee..." Kiyoteru-sensei menyeringai sambil memunggungi Kaito, "Apa ini? Kau mengkhawatirkannya? Bisa kutulis di buku catatanku lho."

"Dasar guru sial!" umpat Kaito sambil berusaha berjalan ke arah Kiyoteru-sensei, tapi rasa sakit di perutnya mencegah kedua kakinya untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi sehingga dia ambruk sebelum sampai di tempat sensei itu.

"Oyasumi," tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya sebelum dia mencium sebuah aroma wangi yang membawanya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Tadaima!" seru Rin setelah sampai di rumah keluarga Shion.

"Ooh! Rin-chan, okairi!" Bossu membalas salam anak pirang itu dari ruang keluarga, "Kau tidak pulang bareng Kaito?"

"Tadinya aku berencana menungguinya, tapi aku ada PR yang harus segera diselesaikan!" sahut Rin sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Semangat ya belajarnya!"

"Arigatou!" seru Rin, lalu pergi ke kamarnya di samping kamar Kaito.

"Hm... paling juga dia tiduran di taman itu," Rin mengucapkan pikirannya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

* * *

Kaito membuka matanya yang terasa berat perlahan-lahan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya matanya saja yang berat, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang besar juga sedang bersender pada punggungnya. Saat anak itu menoleh...

"Hah?! Apa maksudnya iniiiiii?!" teriak Kaito kaget saat dia menyadari kalau Miku sedang tertidur sambil bersender padanya. Kaito berusaha menjauh, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangannya diikat oleh sebuah tali di belakang punggungnya. Belum lagi, rasanya tangan di balik punggung itu terlalu banyak. Apa mungkin...?

Kaito berusaha mengintip ke belakang punggungnya. Eeeeh?! Benar saja! Tangannya dan tangan Miku diikat di belakang dengan satu tali yang artinya mereka tidak bisa memisahkan punggung mereka sampai berhasil lepas dari tali itu. Sialan kau Kuso Megane! Rutuk Kaito dalam hati. Mana sekujur tubuhku sakit lagi, dumelnya.

Kaito ingat saat perutnya dipukul sedemikian keras sehingga rasanya bernapas pun sulit. Syukurlah sekarang sudah tidak terasa mual lagi. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama mereka berdua tertidur di dalam kelas sampai-sampai rasa nyeri yang melegit-legit itu bisa hilang?

Saat mata Kaito mengitari sekeliling, bangku sudah rapi dan lantai juga bersih. Ini artinya, mereka sudah lama tertidur dalam posisi begitu. Apalagi cahaya matahari sudah berwarna oranye yang menandakan hari sudah sore, padahal ribut-ribut terjadi di pagi hari.

"Benar-benar parah..." gumam Kaito sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk lepas dari tali, tapi sia-sia saja. Ikatan itu benar-benar kuat. Apalagi simpulnya simpul mati. Plus, kedua tangan Kaito terasa benar-benar lemas dan sakit meskipun masih bisa digerakkan sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"Oi, oi, bangun kau, Kuso Onna!" suruh Kaito sambil menggoyang-goyang kepala Miku yang kebetulan sedang bertengger di bahunya. Tapi gadis itu tidak mau bangun juga.

Kaito mencoba menggeser kepala gadis itu dengan kepalanya, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak mau bangun. Malah dia mengembalikan posisi kepalanya ke bahu Kaito.

"Sial, apa boleh buat!" dumel Kaito sambil menghela napas pendek.

Trek! Trek! Trek!

Suara jam dinding terdengar begitu jelas. Sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Sekolah akan ditutup pukul enam. Mereka hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk keluar dari sana. Tapi gadis itu dari tadi tidak mau bangun juga. Ini sudah hampir lima menit dari semenjak Kaito membiarkan gadis itu tertidur di pundaknya.

Ah, benar juga! Kaito teringat kalau dia mencium sesuatu yang wangi sebelum jatuh tertidur. Apa itu obat bius ya? Jangan-jangan gadis ini juga dibius sampai tidak mau bangun seperti itu.

"Haah..." Kaito mendesah lega setelah menyadarinya. Dikiranya, gadis itu dipukul atau sesuatulah yang membuatnya sampai pingsan.

Eh, jangan salah, meskipun terkenal tak pandang bulu, tapi kalau wanita yang jadi lawannya, Kaito tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang akan membuat wanita itu pingsan. Kalau babak belur sih, iya. Mungkin.

Hmm...

Kembali mengingat keberadaan mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu benar-benar membuat Kaito tidak nyaman. Coba pikir, selama beberapa menit, Kaito harus terus-terusan mencium wangi _shampoo_-nya Miku, dan itu lama-lama membuatnya tidak bisa berdiam diri. Lagi-lagi ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa mencium bau _shampoo_ anak perempuan dalam jarak yang sedekat ini.

Cih, sial, umpat Kaito dalam hati sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sumpah deh, wajahnya tidak bisa berwarna normal. Sesuatu terus-terusan memberinya warna merah di pipi. Ini membuatnya marah tanpa sebab yang pasti sehingga anak itu terpaksa harus membangunkan gadis ini dengan bergerak-gerak kesana-kemari setelah berhasil bertahan dalam beberapa menit terakhir.

"Ayo bangun! Kuso Onna! Bangun!" bentak Kaito.

"E-eh... eh?" Miku akhirnya mau membuka mata. Sesaat setelah menyadari posisi mereka seperti itu, Miku langsung menjerit kaget dan menarik-narik lengannya yang otomatis membuat Kaito kesakitan.

"Oi! Oi! Jangan ditarik! Sakit tahu!" teriak Kaito, kesal.

"Ah, benar juga!" Miku sepertinya teringat sesuatu, lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito meskipun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, "Kaito! Bagaimana lukamu?!"

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" balas Kaito. Miku memanyunkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Kau ini, aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

Ting!

Kaito tiba-tiba saja mematung. Miku bisa merasakannya berhubung posisi mereka sedang tidak bisa jauh-jauh.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Miku tak sengaja melihat daun telinga Kaito yang sepertinya memerah. Eh? Eh? Apa? Apa anak itu sedang merasa malu? Aku ingin lihat wajahnya! Seru Miku dalam hati.

"Kaito! Kaito! Lihat sini dong!" kata Miku sambil berusaha memutar kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah anak biru itu.

"Tch! Diam! Lama-lama kuhajar juga kau!" bentak Kaito sambil terus berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Miku.

"Hahaha! Ternyata kau bisa juga berekspresi begitu. Imut," kikik Miku.

Kaito mendecih. Dibilang 'imut', laki-laki mana yang sudi?

Dug!

Tiba-tiba Miku merasakan kepalanya dibentur dari belakang.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" protes Miku.

"Salah sendiri memanggilku begitu! Di mana-mana juga tidak ada laki-laki yang suka dibilang imut!"

"Iya, iya, maaf!" Miku manyun.

"Lagipula kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini," kata Kaito, "Sudah mulai gelap. Sekolah juga akan segera ditutup."

"Heee? Benar juga! Sebentar lagi sekolah ditutup! Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana?!" jerit Miku, panik.

"Berisik! Makanya kita harus segera mencari cara untuk melepas tali ini dan keluar secepatnya!"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana?!"

"Ya bergeraklah! Dasar cewek bodoh!" bentak Kaito, kesal, "Ayo pergi ke ruang guru! Biasanya di sana ada alat yang bisa digunakan untuk memotong benda-benda seperti ini."

"Berhenti memanggilku cewek bodoh!"

"Jangan banyak omong! Berdiri saja sekarang!"

* * *

Kaito dan Miku berjalan miring dengan hati-hati. Untung saja sore hari begini jarang ada orang yang masih berada di sekolah kecuali para anggota OSIS yang selalu sok sibuk mengurusi ini dan itu setiap hari.

Beruntung juga bagi Kaito karena mereka berdua belum bertemu anggota OSIS mana pun dalam kondisi seperti itu. Kalau ketahuan orang 'kan bisa gawat! Mana badannya sedang luka-luka lagi! Pasti akan beredar rumor bahwa seorang Kaito Shion ternyata bisa juga dihajar orang. Gengsinya bisa turun tiba-tiba.

"Hey, apa kau yakin ruang guru belum dikunci pada jam-jam seperti ini?" tanya Miku, agak ragu saat melihat lampu di ruang guru sudah dimatikan. Kaito berdecak kesal.

"Kalau sudah begitu, pintunya pasti sudah dikunci," dumel Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, coba ke ruang OSIS," usul Miku, "Biasanya masih ada orang 'kan di dalam?"

"Hah?! Kau gila ya?! Kalau ada orang yang melihat kita seperti ini, 'kan bisa gawat!" sembur Kaito.

"Apa sih?! Justru kalau tidak dilihat orang kita tidak akan bisa melepaskan tali ini!" balas Miku sambil mencoba menarik diri untuk berjalan ke ruang OSIS, tapi Kaito melawannya dengan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dan mengakibatkan terjadinya aksi tarik menarik yang sengit di koridor lantai dua.

Gubrak!

Akhirnya mereka tumbang bersama-sama karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan akibat aksi tarik menarik itu.

"Kau ini bodoh apa?! Sudah tahu tanganku sedang sakit! Jangan seenaknya menarik begitu dong!" bentak Kaito dengan kesal.

"Apa sih?! Kalau sakit, tinggal ikuti aku 'kan?!"

"Pokoknya jangan sampai ada yang melihat kita seperti ini!" kata Kaito dengan nada final. Miku cemberut kesal. Entah kenapa kali ini gadis itu merasa tidak bisa melawan kata-katanya.

"Huuh, ya sudah! Terus, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya Miku. Kaito mencoba berpikir keras. Ruangan mana lagi yang kira-kira masih belum dikunci ya?

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain ke ruang OSIS 'kan?" desak Miku.

"Bisa diam tidak sih cerewet?! Kau membuyarkan konsentrasiku!"

"Ayo dong cepat! Waktu kita tidak banyak! Sudah gelap tahu!" ketus Miku.

"Ck! Kita pergi ke lantai satu dulu!" putus Kaito sambil berusaha berdiri, tapi rupanya nasib buruk menimpa Miku. Gadis itu melakukan suatu gerakan aneh. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu dengan kakinya.

"Hei, kau bisa berjalan tidak?" tanya Kaito.

"Te-tentu saja aku bisa!" serobot Miku. Tapi saat dia melangkah, gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga membuat dirinya dan Kaito terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau itu sial sekali sih cewek busuk!" dumel Kaito, "Kalau tidak bisa jalan, bilang dari tadi!"

Miku tidak bisa membalas perkataan Kaito karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantahnya. Kakinya keseleo karena terjatuh setelah aksi tarik menarik tadi. Sialnya, dia tidak bisa membuka aib itu di depan Kaito. Tapi sekarang, ya mau bagaimana lagi...

"Coba kau berdiri!" suruh Kaito.

"Kakiku sakit," keluh Miku. Kaito melengos kesal. Anak itu lalu menarik dirinya dan Miku ke atas sehingga Miku hanya perlu meluruskan salah satu kakinya untuk berdiri tegap.

"Diam dan jangan protes! Kalau kau protes aku akan membunuhmu!" bentak Kaito.

Meskipun awalnya Miku merasa heran, tapi saat Kaito mengangkat badannya ke atas, gadis itu benar-benar kaget. Kaito membiarkan Miku berada di atas punggungnya sedangkan dia sendiri berjalan dengan membungkuk.

"He-hei! Katamu tanganmu sedang sakit! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" Miku mencoba protes, "Lagi pula ini bahaya 'kan?!"

"Sekali lagi bicara, aku akan langsung membantingmu!" ancam Kaito yang sepertinya sudah cukup marah karena kewalahan membawa gadis itu di punggungnya.

Wajah Miku benar-benar merah sekarang. Aduh... rasanya malu sekali! Mana mungkin dia digendong dalam posisi seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau badannya berat? Waduh. Waduh. Benar-benar memalukan!

"Hey, kita akan turun tangga. Jangan bergerak!" kata Kaito sambil melangkah menuruni tangga dengan sangat hati-hati. Miku tidak berkutik sampai Kaito berhasil menuruni seperempat tangga. Akhirnya, saat-saat yang mengerikan pun tiba. Seekor cicak tiba-tiba saja jatuh tepat di atas wajah Miku.

"Ya-ya ampun! Ada cicak di wajahku! Ada cicak! Cicak! Tidaaaak!" spontan saja Miku bergerak-gerak dengan brutal yang menyebabkan Kaito kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga langkahnya jadi oleng,

"Ho-hoi!"

Gubraaaak!

Terdengarlah suara gedebuk yang lumayan keras.

Miku masih menutup matanya. Dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Yang dia rasakan hanya punggung Kaito yang masih ada di bawahnya. Lain halnya dengan Kaito yang ternyata berakhir mengenaskan. Karena insiden tangga itu, bibirnya berdarah. Bukan hanya itu, pasti bagian depan badannya juga sakit.

"Dasar cewek sialan! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?! Semua badanku jadi sakit 'kan?! Mana kau itu berat lagi! Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus-terusan menyusahkanku, haaaaaaaah?!" Kaito langsung mencak-mencak marah.

"Ma-maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" Miku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan karena pada kenyataannya itu semua memang adalah salahnya.

"Dasar sial!" umpat Kaito sambil berusaha berdiri membawa Miku. Setelah berdiri, sesuatu tiba-tiba terjatuh dari sakunya.

"He?"

"Eh?"

"PISAU LIPAT!" seru keduanya berbarengan. Mereka langsung mencoba menggerakan lengan untuk mengambil pisau lipat itu.

"Sial, kalau tahu ada pisau begituan, dari tadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membawa-bawa gajah seperti ini!" umpat Kaito.

"Ga-gajah...?" gumam Miku dengan wajah memerah karena malu, "A-aku tidak memintamu menggendongku kok!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak melakukannya, dasar gajah bodoh!" bentak Kaito. Miku langsung kesal mendengarnya. Dibilang 'gajah' sudah dua kali. Hanya cewek macam Miku yang tahan mendengarnya.

"Maaf sudah membuat kera kewalahan membawa gajah," sungut Miku.

"Hah?!" Kaito dibuat semakin naik darah, "Siapa yang kau maksud, gajah tengik?!"

"Kalau tidak bodoh seharusnya kau tahu!" balas Miku, tidak mau kalah.

"Gajah tengik brengsek!" Kaito mulai lagi memainkan kepalanya untuk dibenturkan ke kepala Miku.

"Itai!" seru Miku tanpa bisa memegangi bagian yang sakit, "Kau ini bodoh apa?! Kalau aku kena amnesia bagaimana?!"

"Bisa diam tidak sih, gagabreng?! Kau membuatku pusing!"

"Salah sendiri memakai kepala untuk menyakiti orang lain!" seru Miku, "Lalu apa itu gagabreng, menjijikan!"

"Berisik! Diam saja! Aku jadi susah mau mengambil pisaunya kalau kau tidak mau diam!"

"Bodoh, kalau kau langsung menyadari ada pisau lipat di sakumu, dari tadi mungkin kita sudah keluar dari sini!" dumel Miku.

"Heh gajah cerewet! Di saat-saat panik seperti tadi, mana mungkin aku bisa merasakan keberadaan pisau sialan ini! Dan kalau kau tidak mau diam, besok kau akan jadi _Kuchisake Onna_!"

Miku hanya mendecih sebal. Mau tak mau dia harus diam agar semua ini bisa segera selesai. Pasalnya, mereka sudah hampir bermenit-menit menghabiskan waktu untuk bertengkar. Benar-benar, adu mulut dengan Kaito itu bisa sampai setahun kalau Miku tidak mengalah.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya tangan Kaito berhasil menggenggam pisaunya. Sekarang masalahnya adalah cara memotong tali. Bukannya tidak bisa mengarahkan pisau ke tempat yang benar, hanya saja tali yang dipakai untuk mengikat mereka itu bukan tali biasa. Ditambah lagi, pisau yang sedang digunakan untuk memotong ternyata sudah tumpul. Mungkin dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa memotong tali itu.

"Sialan si mata empat itu!" lagi-lagi Kaito mengumpat Kiyoteru-sensei, "Pasti dia sengaja melakukan ini!"

"Aduh, kita sudah menghabiskan waktu lama di sini! Sekolah beberapa menit lagi ditutup! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Cewek bawel brengsek! Kubilang diam!" bentak Kaito dengan sangat keras yang langsung membuat Miku bungkam sambil mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Kalau saja bukan karena tugas, pasti kau sudah kulemparkan ke kubangan! Batin Miku, kesal.

* * *

"Aneh, sudah jam enam kurang kok anak itu belum pulang juga ya?" tanya Rin entah pada siapa. Gadis itu sekarang sedang melihat-lihat sekitar teras depan rumah sambil menunggui kepulangan Kaito yang sejak sore tadi belum muncul juga. Padahal sekarang sudah gelap.

"Hmm... tidak biasanya Kaito belum pulang meski sudah selarut ini," tiba-tiba Bossu muncul di belakang Rin.

"Bossu-san," sapa Rin.

"Tapi... kalau dia tidak pulang juga tidak masalah sih," kata Bossu, mengejutkan Rin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin, "Bukannya aku ada di sini untuk..."

"Yah, kau tenang saja. Jangan sampai lupa kalau aku masih punya kartu As yang lain, Rin-chan," seringai Bossu.

Rin mengangguk-angguk. Benar juga. Mungkin saja si kartu As ini sedang menjalankan tugasnya di luar sana.

"Ayo masuk, Rin-chan. Sudah mulai dingin lho..." kata Bossu sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Baiiiik!" Rin membuntutinya dari belakang.

* * *

"Sial. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi!"

"Kenapa hal seperti ini..."

Kaito dan Miku hanya bisa terduduk lemas di depan pintu masuk bangunan sekolah. Ternyata mereka sudah terkunci duluan sebelum berhasil lepas dari belenggu neraka itu. Belum lagi sekarang hari sudah gelap.

"Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku...?" gumam Miku. Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Kenapa aku harus berada di sini bersama gajah busuk pembuat onar ini sih?!" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Miku dengan kesal.

Yang ditunjuk-tunjuk langsung tidak terima. Saat akan menerjang Kaito dengan kakinya, gadis itu lupa kalau ternyata kakinya itu sedang keseleo sehingga mau tak mau dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah berakhir meniban Kaito. Lagi-lagi posisinya berada di atas anak itu.

"Mi-mi-ming-" Miku tidak bisa berkata-kata saat menyadari wajahnya berada tepat di atas wajah Kaito yang juga tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

Siiiiing...

"Mi-minggir, badanmu berat tahu, dasar gajah busuk!" Kaito buru-buru mendorong badan gadis itu setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Suasana canggung pun terjadi selama beberapa menit sebelum Kaito memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana tanpa melirik Miku sama sekali.

"Tu-tunggu! Kaito! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan perempuan seorang diri di sini!" teriak Miku.

"Peduli amat!" dengus Kaito sambil terus berjalan.

Saat sedang berjalan dengan santainya, tiba-tiba semua lampu di sekitar mereka mati.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!"

Kaito langsung menutup kedua telinganya ketika suara yang hampir menyerupai guntur itu menggedor gendang telinga dengan sangat keras.

"Kaito! Kaito! Kaito! Kaito!" Miku terus saja memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Tch! Menyusahkan saja!" dumel Kaito, tapi dia pergi juga untuk mengecek keberadaan Miku. Saat dia sudah memperkirakan tempat di mana gadis itu berada, Kaito memanggilnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mencengkram kakinya dengan kuat. Spontan Kaito berteriak keras.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kaito langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Panik. Sial! Dia sudah tertangkap oleh sesuatu! Apalagi cengkraman itu begitu kuat dan terkesan haus darah. Kalau dipikir-pikir harusnya dia malu karena suara teriakannya lebih kencang dari Miku, tapi siapa peduli! Yang penting sekarang dia harus segera melepaskan diri dari cengkraman makhluk aneh itu.

Saat sedang bersiap-siap akan menendangnya, Kaito mendengar ada suara tangisan anak perempuan sedang memanggil namanya.

"Ka..i...to... hiks..."

Heee? Apa sih, ternyata si Kuso Onna? Desah Kaito dalam hati. Ya ampun, dia kira itu hantu!

"Oi, oi, jangan menangis begitu!" Kaito mengulurkan tangannya pada Miku, tapi rupanya gadis itu tidak menyambutnya. Malah dia menghambur memeluk Kaito yang langsung jadi lebih panik dari yang tadi.

"Oi, oi! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas! Oi! Lepas!" seru Kaito, "Oi! Kau mau membunuhku ya, Kuso Onna?! Kau dengar aku tidak?! Oi!"

Miku tidak merespon. Dia hanya menangis di dada Kaito sambil memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga rasanya badan anak muda itu semakin terasa sakit.

Gawat, kalau begini terus aku bisa mati! Batin Kaito yang hampir kehabisan napas.

Tak tahu dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, anak itu tia-tiba teringat dengan kucing. Dia lalu menepuk kepala Miku berkali-kali seperti menepuk kepala anak kucing yang sedang ketakutan. Dan wow. Hasilnya menakjubkan! Miku berhenti menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya mencekik badan Kaito.

"Haaaah..." akhirnya Kaito bisa bernapas dengan lega, "Hey, Kuso Onna! Lain kali kalau mau membunuhku, jangan pelan-pelan seperti tadi!" omelnya.

Miku hanya terdiam. Masih memeluk Kaito.

Awalnya dipeluk seperti ini memang membuat Kaito risi. Apalagi ini kali pertama ada seorang cewek yang benar-benar memeluknya seperti ini setelah ibunya. Ternyata hangat juga dipeluk seperti itu.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang dan terbiasa, Kaito menutup matanya perlahan.

"Ka-Kaito... kau di sana?" tanya Miku karena Kaito tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selama beberapa menit. Gadis itu juga tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Ng?" Kaito merespon dengan mendengungkan suaranya. Miku mendesah lega. Ternyata masih Kaito, pikirnya.

"Naa, ayo kita pergi ke UKS," ajak Kaito tiba-tiba.

"H-hah? Memangnya ruang UKS belum dikunci?" tanya Miku. Kaito garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kenapa tidak dicoba saja?" sahutnya, "Lagi pula, apa kau mau diam di sini saja semalaman sambil melakukan ini padaku?"

Wajah Miku langsung memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" tanya Miku tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Kaito.

"Sudahlah cepat lepaskan aku," suruh Kaito sambil mendorong badan gadis itu menjauh. Setelah melepas pelukannya, Miku langsung mencengkram blazzer anak biru itu dengan kuat.

"Jangan remas blazzer-ku! Nanti lecek!" omel Kaito, lalu dia berbalik memunggungi Miku, "Naik ke punggungku, sekarang."

"Ha-hah? E-etto..." Miku kebingungan. Sejak kapan anak itu jadi baik seperti ini?! Kenapa dengan perubahan ini?! Jangan-jangan bocah itu kesurupan?! Pikiran gadis itu langsung berperang dengan sendirinya.

"Cepatlah."

Puk!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Miku malah menepuk pipi kanan Kaito dari belakang.

"Apaan sih?! Ayo cepat naik cewek busuk! Kalau tidak, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini!" bentaknya, kesal. Mendengar Kaito marah-marah, Miku mendesah lega. Dikiranya Kaito tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi anak baik. Rupanya masih sama saja. Baguslah.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" bentak Kaito sambil berbalik, "Kalau tidak mau naik, aku angkat saja kau!"

Tanpa permisi, Kaito mengangkat Miku dengan kedua tangannya. Miku tahu itu akan menyakiti lengannya yang masih kaku, makanya dia mencoba menghentikan Kaito. Tapi...

"Sudah diam! Kau tidak mau kulempar 'kan?!" kata Kaito sambil melangkah pelan-pelan menyusuri dinding untuk menemukan pintu UKS.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Miku diam saja. Ternyata anak ini punya sisi baik juga. Dikiranya dia sangat ganas sampai-sampai tidak akan memperdulikan siapa pun pada kesempatan apa pun. Miku lalu tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kaito tanpa sadar.

'Kenapa aroma anak ini bagus sekali ya? Baunya seperti _ice cream_...' batin Miku yang tiba-tiba saja merasa mengantuk setelah merasakan aroma khas Kaito yang memang hanya bisa dicium pada jarak dekat.

Hm... _Ice cream_...

* * *

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya Kaito menemukan ruang UKS.

Cklek!

"Terbuka..." gumam Kaito begitu pintu berhasil dibuka, "Tch, ini pasti sudah diatur si mata empat busuk itu!"

"Oi, kita sudah sampai!" kata Kaito sambil menatap Miku.

Eh... ternyata yang ditatap malah kelihatan asyik tertidur.

"Benar-benar deh," gumam Kaito, "Anak perempuan itu cepat tidur, tapi lama bangun..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaito mengoreksi pikirannya.

"Eh, tapi dia 'kan bukan anak perempuan," gumamnya sambil meletakan badan Miku di atas kasur UKS.

Haaaah... akhirnya bisa tenang juga, pikir Kaito sambil berjaan ke arah pintu, lalu duduk berselonjor di depannya. Dasar kuso megane! Bagaimana membalas perbuatannya ya? Mana tidak bisa dilawan dengan cara biasa lagi.

Tapi... Peduli amatlah, yang penting sekarang istirahat dulu.

Lama-lama Kaito merasakan matanya mulai terasa berat. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun tertidur.

* * *

Miku terbangun saat merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya.

"I-ini...!" Miku langsung panik begitu tidak merasakan kehadiran seorang manusia pun di ruangan itu. Mana gelap lagi. Aduh, rasanya ingin menangis.

Gadis itu berjalan hati-hati ke dekat jendela, lalu menyingkapkan tirai agar cahaya apa pun bisa masuk dan setidaknya bisa membuatnya melihat benda-benda di sekitar.

"Kaito..." panggil Miku dengan suara perempuan yang khas ketika sedang ketakutan.

Gadis itu langsung celingak-celinguk setelah cahaya bulan masuk lewat jendela. Ah... ternyata dia di sana, kata Miku dalam hati saat melihat Kaito tidur terduduk di depan pintu dengan kaki yang berselonjor.

Gadis itu segera mengambil selimut terdekat, lalu berjalan mendekati Kaito.

"Kupikir aku sendiri," gumam Miku sambil berjongkok di depan Kaito. Nah, sekarang dia bingung mau tidur di mana. Kalau jendela dibuka, dia tidak bisa tidur di ranjang lagi karena pemandangan menyeramkan diluar bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

Miku mendesah panjang sambil memandangi Kaito yang sedang tertidur. Apa dia tidak kedinginan ya? Sudah tidur di lantai, tidak pakai selimut pula? Pikir Miku. Gadis itu lalu menatap selimut yang sedang digenggamnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menyelimuti Kaito dengan itu.

"Eh...? Lukanya belum diobati ya?" gumam Miku saat menyadari masih banyak luka yang masih terlihat kotor. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil kotak kesehatan yang ada dan mulai mengobati Kaito.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka-luka ringan di sekitar pipi dan dahinya, Miku memperhatikan wajah Kaito yang sedang tertidur. Heeeh... benar-benar polos tanpa dosa. Ternyata dia bisa juga berekspresi seperti itu, pikir Miku.

Jika sedang tertidur, wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan anak sekolahan biasa. Bahkan tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau sebenarnya dia adalah berandalan.

Miku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Kaito sehingga anak itu bisa sedemikian ganas dalam hidupnya. Bukankah ada orang-orang yang senantiasa menyayanginya? Atau... malah tidak ada sama sekali? Meskipun Miku mengetahui kalau dia memiliki seorang ayah yang baik, tapi anak itu seperti sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal yang disebut "cinta".

Miku menghela napas sambil terus memandangi Kaito. Meskipun sepertinya dia tidak mendapat banyak cinta dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi dia sudah cukup kuat menanggung semua beban hidupnya seorang diri. Hidup dalam kesendirian. Itulah Kaito.

Kesendirian itu terkadang memang menyakitkan. Kesendirian adalah sesuatu yang dapat menghalangi cinta datang padanya. Benar juga. Mungkin anak ini selalu menutup diri dan menolak semua cinta yang datang. Tapi, apa pernah ada cinta yang datang? Pada anak ini? Miku berpikir keras. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Rasanya.

Namun bila seandainya memang anak itu tak pernah merasakan "cinta", maka seseorang harus memulainya. Tidak. Sudah ada yang memulainya. Ya. Itu adalah Miku. Lagipula, sudah menjadi tugasnya memberikan "cinta" itu kepada Kaito. Eits, tapi bukan "cinta" yang seperti "itu". Ini hanya sebatas "kasih-sayang" sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. Jangan lebih.

Miku masih terus memandangi Kaito sampai dia tersadar kalau anak itu masih punya satu luka di bibirnya. Gadis itu segera membasahi kapas dengan obat merah, lalu pelan-pelan mengoleskannya di bibir tipis Kaito.

Saat mengobati bibir anak itu, rasanya kok aneh ya. Benar juga, ini pertama kalinya dia menyentuh bibir seorang laki-laki meskipun dengan perantara kapas.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab. Jangan bodoh! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Miku?! Batin Miku jadi stress sendiri. Anak itu segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ng..." Miku memelototi wajah Kaito dengan tatapan sengit, tidak mau menerima dengan sensasi yang diberikan anak berandal itu ke wajahnya. Sensasi panas yang tiba-tiba muncul itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Ng...!" Miku semakin tidak bisa menerima sensasi itu. Ada yang aneh. Ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat, Kaito itu benar-benar tampa–uhuk. Tidak! Miku memegangi kedua kepalanya.

"Apa aku sudah gila atau itu memang kenyataan ya?" tanya Miku entah pada siapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba mata Kaito terbuka, membuat Miku menjerit kaget.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka–" Miku mundur beberapa senti dari Kaito dengan wajah yang suuuper merah sambil berusaha menyebutkan nama Kaito. Ya ampun!

"Kakakakakaka-dengkul gajahmu!" sungut Kaito, "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"E-eh, i-itu... tidak, aku hanya... itu..." Miku bingung dengan yang harus dikatakannya.

Saat menyadari sikap Miku yang sangat tidak biasa itu, Kaito menyeringai lebar. Sesuatu yang menarik pun terlintas di benaknya.

"Heh, gajah bodoh," panggil Kaito sambil mendekat ke arah Miku.

"Eh? Eeh?" Miku semakin kikuk saat dia melihat wajah Kaito begitu dekat dengannya.

"Barusan kau mau apa?" tanya Kaito, sambil terus mendekat dan memojokkan Miku sampai gadis itu terus mundur mengenai tembok dekat jendela.

"A-a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Miku sambil berusaha menutupi dadanya.

"Hmm...? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," kata Kaito. Miku masih tidak bisa berkutik. Harum _ice cream_-pun perlahan-lahan tercium dengan jelas. Tidaaaaaaaaaak!

"Kau suka makan _ice cream_ ya, Kaito?!" jerit Miku. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Hah?" Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Miku dengan heran. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya memerah. Anak itu langsung menjauh dari Miku, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Are...?" Miku terbengong-bengong sendiri, mencoba memahami hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Hmm... Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu pemirsa! Sepertinya Miku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!

"Kaito... kau suka _ice cream_ ya?" tanya Miku. Hehehehe... Kali ini gilirannya untuk menggoda anak itu.

"Berisik! Sana tidur, gajah jelek!" Kaito menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Miku terkikik sambil mendekati Kaito.

"Kau suka rasa apa? Vanila? Strawberry? Anggur? Melon?" Miku terkikik lagi, "Ternyata seorang Kaito Shion bisa juga makan _ice cream_ seperti anak kecil? Hihihi..."

"..."

"Ara, ara, ada apa Kaito-kun? Jangan-jangan kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

"..."

"Hm... sayang sekali, padahal aku punya banyak _ice cream_ di rumah.."

"...!"

"Nanti biar kubawakan ke sekola–"

"BERISIIIIIK!" Kaito langsung menutup mulut Miku dengan tangannya, sedangkan si gadis buru-buru memukuli tangan Kaito karena dia kesulitan bernapas.

"Siapa yang suka _ice cream_, hah?! Dasar gajah penipu! Kalau kau menyebarkan gosip brengsek seperti itu, kau akan mati sekarang juga! Mengerti?!"

Miku buru-buru mengangguk-angguk sebelum dia benar-benar mati karena kehabisan nafas. Kaito lalu melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Miku menarik nafas sesuka hatinya. Sialan cewek ini! Dumel Kaito dalam hati.

"Kau itu... benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan bagaimana memperlakukan perempuan dan laki-laki ya?!" dumel Miku dengan kesal.

"Kau itu dari tadi cerewet terus! Sudah sana cepat tidur!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau di dekatku ada cowok _hentai_ sepertimu?!" seru Miku.

"Hen–?!" Kaito menahan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba dia jadi sangat marah pada gadis gajah itu. _Hentai_?! Sejak kapan aku _hentai_?! Batin Kaito, tidak terima.

Baiklah. Sebenarnya semenjak Miku mengobati lukanya, Kaito sudah terbangun. Tapi dia membiarkan gadis itu melakukan pekerjaannya. Dan di saat dia berpikiran kalau Miku adalah benar-benar seorang "gadis", kini pemikirannya berubah 180 derajat. Cewek itu baru saja menyebutnya dengan panggilan kotor dan tidak senonoh. Kurang ajar adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan gajah itu sekarang.

"Tch...!" Kaito langsung berdiri, lalu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Ah, Ka..." suara Miku tertahan saat ingin memanggil Kaito.

Sekarang dia sendirian di tempat itu. Gelap. Dingin. Sunyi. Miku memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba muncul mulai menjalari syaraf-syaraf otaknya membuat badannya menggigil tak berarti. Mengapa seorang wanita selalu ditakdirkan menjadi makhluk yang lemah? Mengapa? Mengapa kebanyakan wanita takut dengan kegelapan? Mengapa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Miku. Sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menangis dan sesenggukan, menunggu sebuah keajaiban datang. Kalau tidak menunggu keajaiban, apa lagi? Menunggu Kaito? Itu tidak mungkin! Dia sudah membuat anak itu marah. Pasti sekarang orang itu membencinya.

"Maaf... hiks... maaf..." gumam Miku sambil sesenggukan.

Krieeeet...

Tanpa diduga-duga, pintu terbuka dan membuat Miku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata itu Kaito! Dia tidak pergi!

"Haaah..." desah anak itu. Dia berjalan menghampiri Miku, lalu berjongkok di depannya, "Kau itu penakut sekali sih, gajah cengeng."

Melihat anak itu membuat tangis Miku semakin menjadi-jadi. Sedangkan Kaito bingung harus bagaimana menghadapinya.

"Ma..af... hiks, hiks, maaf..." gumam Miku sambil menunduk.

Kaito memandangi gadis itu dalam diam. Entah mengapa dia jadi merasa kalau Miku itu hanya seorang gadis biasa. Gadis biasa yang takut pada kegelapan. Yah, rata-rata gadis memang takut dengan kegelapan 'kan? Perasaan marah yang tadi sedang melandanya pun sirna.

"Su-sudah, ja-jangan... menangis..." hibur Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Miku dengan kaku.

Cih, sebenarnya Kaito sangat tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Apalagi tidak ada nada kasar yang terselip. Kesannya, dia sedang menghibur Miku 'kan? Tapi memang benar sih, tapi dia tidak mau dianggap sedang menghibur, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi itu benar 'kan? Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi–

"Terimakasih..."

"Heh?" Kaito langsung salah tingkah saat melihat wajah tersenyum Miku yang di matanya masih tersisa air mata.

"Ja-ja-jangan salah paham ya! Mana mungkin aku mau menghibur gajah cengeng sepertimu!" kata Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Miku menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya bilang terimakasih," balas Miku yang sepertinya sekarang sudah berhasil menutupi rasa takutnya. Kaito menghela napas pendek sebelum kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Hei, dengar ya!" kata Kaito, "Kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir aku ada di sini karena aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada makhluk yang sama sekali tidak menarik sepertimu! Apalagi kau itu seekor gajah, mana mungkin 'kan aku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal begitu?!"

"Apa?!" tanya Miku. Gadis itu mulai berasap. Apa Kaito baru saja memanggilnya 'seekor gajah'?! Lalu, apa-apaan maksud perkataannya itu?!

"Kalau kau tidak tuli, seharusnya kau bisa dengar," ejek Kaito sambil menyeringai.

"Diam kau kera bodoh!" seru Miku sambil bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada Kaito.

"O-oi! Tanganku belum sembuh! Jangan mulai sekarang gajah busuk! Oi!"

"Peduli amaaaaaaat!"

BRUUK! BRAAK! BRUUK! BRAAK!

Dan malam itu, sekolah pun dipenuhi oleh suara meriah dari genderang perang yang entah siapa pemukulnya. Yang jelas, besok pagi UKS pasti berantakan sekali.

* * *

Chapter Two's finished.

By Itachannio

**Readers** di mana pun anda berada, kembali lagi! Review cerita Tiga "M" ini totemo ditunggu by Authooor :D

Next Chapter

Bocah Tengik dari Neraka

* * *

Reviews reply:

**YamiRei28****:**

Arigatou sudah datang untuk mereview! XD

Dokorode, betul Sob, Rin dan Miku itu kuat! Punya kekuatan super tuh mereka! :D

Lalu, rencananya memang akan ada pair KaitoxRin dan KaitoxMiku :D

Siiip mudah-mudahan suka,

Jadi~ tongkrongin terus cerita ini yaa, tehee~

**Zeita Hikari****:**

Waduh, Author minta hampura kepadamu Sob! Soalnya Author tidak tahu kalau akan ada banyak mata yang terbelalak ketika melihat adegan 'penendangan Aoki-chan' :D

Author merasa buruk soal itu, hahahahahaha *ketawa lagi* tapiii~ tenang saja Sob!

Aoki gak sampai bonyok kok, lebam doang ^^V

Oke~ Arigatou gozaimaaaaasu! Pantengin terus si 'Tiga M' ini ya Sob~!

**Hatsune Christine****:**

Arigatou Hatsune-chan! Iya betul syekale pairingnya akan mengundang sedikit kontropersi hahahaha :D  
Hohoho... Tiga M? Etto... dari mana ya?  
Kebetulan Author lagi mantengin anime Nisekoi, jadi kejadian-kejadian dalam cerita ini bakal ada kaitannya dengan huruf "M" dalam judul hehehe *nyambung amat Mas! #gubrak* terus Tiga-nya?

Etto... dari mana ya?

Kebetulan juga Author lagi suka angka Tiga! *lol*

Terlepas dari apakah itu aneh atau tidak, baca bin ikuti terus cerita ini ya Sob~! Mudah-mudahan suka! ^^d


	3. Bocah Tengik dari Neraka

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter three: Bocah Tengik dari Neraka

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

"Nggh..." Miku menggerakkan matanya yang terkena sinar matahari sebelum membukanya perlahan-lahan. Dari tadi dia mendengar suara bisik-bisik yang entah dari mana datangnya. Benar-benar mengganggu.

Saat Miku membuka matanya, dia melihat ada banyak orang sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan mata yang seolah-olah berkata "Wow". Benar juga. Dia 'kan semalaman tidur di UKS! Lalu, apa yang membuat semua orang memandangnya dengan ekpresi kaget begitu ya?

Saat Miku menelusuri di mana dia meletakkan kepalanya, gadis itu langsung menjerit keras.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BUAAAAAAKH!

Gubraaaak!

Kaito langsung terjatuh ke lantai dari ranjang UKS setelah pukulan maut Miku mendarat di pipinya.

"Dasar gajah tengik brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Kaito langsung berang. Masa' bangun-bangun dia sudah ditonjok?!

"I-i-i-itu...!" Miku memegang kedua pipinya yang terlihat sangat merona. Kaito langsung bingung dibuatnya.

Tanpa memperpanjang pertengkaran, Miku langsung menjerit tak jelas sambil berlari terbirit-birit dari ruang UKS. Saat Kaito menyadari ada banyak orang yang sedang menontonnya, anak itu langsung melotot.

"Lihat apa kalian, sampah?!" bentaknya yang langsung membuat kerumunan bubar dalam sekejap.

"Dasar bodoh..." gumam Kaito sambil mencoba berdiri. Eh, tapi kok pahanya jadi terasa agak keram ya? Eh, lho...? Jangan-jangan si gadis gajah itu tidur di...

Peeeeeesh!

Wajah Kaito langsung memerah.

"Sial! Sebenarnya malam tadi apa yang terjadi sih?!" dumelnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya berjalan keluar UKS, "Cih! Yang penting sekarang aku harus membalas perbuatan si mata empat sialan itu!"

* * *

Desas desus pun menjalar bagaikan lintasan minyak yang diberi api. Bwuuuuuuuuuuuush! Mereka menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Gosip-gosip itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah gosip yang keterlaluan dan berada di luar nalar siswa SMA.

"Katanya Shion-san punya pacar! Lalu... dia dan pacarnya... di UKS..."

"Sudah begitu... tidur bareng lagi..."

"Kalian pikir apa yang sudah mereka lakukan di sekolah...?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!

Hal itu membuat Miku sangat-sangat-sangat tidak tenang. Apalagi gosip itu benar-benar irrasional! Masa' sih dia disangka... tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

Sebenarnya malam tadi mereka beruda hanya berkelahi sampai kecapekkan. Karena itulah, akhirnya masing-masing dari mereka tertidur dengan seenaknya. Eh... tahu-tahu tadi pagi semua orang menontonnya sedang tertidur di atas paha Kaito. Kyaaaa!

Miku meremas kepalanya dengan frustasi. Kalau sudah begini, Miku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ini semua gara-gara Kiyoteru-sensei! Ya. Dialah penyebabnya!

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?!" gumam Miku sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

Pergi ke kelas pun pasti dia akan menjadi artis yang diwawancarai dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak bermutu. Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik membuat Kiyoteru-sensei membayar perbuatannya itu sekarang juga dan membuatnya menjelaskan perihal yang sebenarnya!

* * *

Kaito berjalan menghentak ke ruang guru. Ceritanya dia ingin menuntut Kiyoteru-sensei untuk bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin sekaligus membuat guru berkaca mata itu membereskan gosip-gosip aneh tentang dirinya. Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi.

Saat dia berjalan melewati kelas-kelas lain, tidak sedikit orang yang mengintip dari balik jendela sambil berbisik-bisik, dan tidak diragukan lagi bisikan-bisikan mereka itu adalah tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Kaito benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan gosip murahan itu. Karena itulah, seseorang harus bertanggung jawab!

"Kuso Megane!" Kaito menggeser pintu dengan kasar.

Semua mata guru yang sedang berada di sana langsung mengarah pada anak biru itu. Kiyoteru-sensei yang juga sedang meminum kopi langsung tersedak karena kedatangannya.

"Ka-Kaito-san?" sapanya.

Kaito berjalan ke arahnya dengan marah, lalu menggebrak meja guru muda itu tanpa rasa sungkan. Semua guru hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan Kaito yang tidak bisa dihentikan itu. Lebih tepatnya, mereka takut menghentikannya.

"Kaito-san, sebaiknya kita bicarakan di luar," kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Waduh, _bad_ _timing_!

"Bicarakan mata empat sialanmu!" Kaito menggebrak mejanya sekali lagi, "Ayo tanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu mengunci kami di–!"

"HOI!" Kiyoteru-sensei segera membekap mulut Kaito sebelum anak itu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak di depan guru lain. Kaito langsung berontak, tapi Kiyoteru-sensei lebih cekatan dengan mengunci kedua tangan Kaito sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak lebih banyak.

"Tenang sebentar, Kaito-kun!" bisik Kiyoteru-sensei, lalu menyeret anak itu keluar ruang guru.

"Maaf sebentar. Aku ada perlu dengan anak ini. Hehe..." Kiyoteru-sensei menebar senyum pada semua guru sebelum membawa Kaito pergi keluar.

* * *

"Hehe-hehe kaca mata sialanmu! Sebaiknya kau bersihkan otak dekilmu itu!" bentak Kaito sambil menepis tangan Kiyoteru-sensei. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di luar ruangan.

"Yare yare, Kaito-kun," Kiyoteru-sensei menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Kau itu harusnya tahu tempat dong. Masa di ruang guru teriak-teriak begitu. Sikapmu itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan."

"Kalau bukan karena kau, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" teriak Kaito, kesal. Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu," ujarnya, "Sebenarnya ada untungnya juga bagimu, Kaito-kun."

"Haah?! Untung?! Apanya yang untung?!" semprot Kaito.

"Ayolah, memangnya apa lagi kalau bukan berduaan dengan gadis cantik?"

"Haaaah?!" Kaito mulai tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan.

"Biasanya kalau laki-laki normal, mereka akan merasa sena–"

"SENSEI HENTAAAAAAAAAAAI!" tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara Miku yang berteriak dari ujung koridor. Kaito dan Kiyoteru-sensei langsung terperanjat kaget.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

BUGH!

Miku langsung menendang Kiyoteru-sensei yang segera berhasil menepisnya.

"Miku-san! Kau bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami dari jarak sejauh itu?!" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei, tidak percaya.

"Kami! Kami! Itu 'kan obrolanmu sendiri, dasar mata empat busuk!" bentak Kaito.

"Sensei! Apa kau tidak tahu akibat perbuatanmu kemarin?! Apa kau tidak mendengar gosip-gosip aneh itu?! Bagaimana dengan nasib kita jika dikeluarkan dari sekolah, bukan hanya kita! Tapi Sensei juga akan dikeluarkan 'kan?!" tanya Miku dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Tenang, tenang, Miku-san. Tidak usah berteriak-teriak, nanti guru yang lain bisa dengar," kata Kiyoteru-sensei dengan santai,

"Apanya yang tenang?!" seru Miku dengan kesal.

"Jangan khawatir," senyum Kiyoteru-sensei, "Sepertinya ini berjalan dengan mudah."

"Apanya yang mudah?!" seru Miku lagi.

"Kalian tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan 'hal itu'?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan tampang polos yang perlu dihajar, "Aku sudah bilang 'kan, kalau kalian itu harus dijodohkan?"

"Omong kosong!" seru Kaito, "Memangnya kau siapa, main jodoh-jodohkan orang hah?!"

Miku mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Jangan sembarangan, Sensei!"

"Kalian itu tidak tahu kalau kalian sebenarnya cocok menjadi pasangan," kata Kiyoteru-sensei, "Kalian banyak memiliki persamaan. Contohnya... sama-sama cepat marah, sama-sama kuat, sama-sama murid SMA Voca..."

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin kami sama!" bantah Kaito, lalu menunjuk Miku yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri di sampingnya, "Dia ini gajah, bodoh, idiot, brengsek, cengeng, tulalit, jelek, kampungan, dan busuk! Lebih cocok disimpan di tong sampah daripada dibiarkan berkeliaran di mana pun!"

"A-apaaa...?" geram Miku. Memangnya dia seburuk itu?!

Kiyoteru-sensei sempat menahan tawa saat mendengar ejekan Kaito yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat tajam dan melecehkan itu. Benar-benar anak manusia yang paling harus-dihindari-untuk-berhadapan-dengannya se-sekolahan.

"KAU ITU BISA TIDAK SIH BICARA NORMAL SEDIKIT, DASAR KERA!" teriak Miku dengan sangat marah, "Lagi pula aku tidak seburuk itu! Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku?!"

"Aku?! Tahu apa tentangmu?!" Kaito mendecih, "Aku tahu kalau kau itu hanya seekor gajah tak berguna yang bisanya hanya menyusahkan orang lain!"

"Hei, hei, kalian berdua!" Kiyoteru-sensei menyela pertengkaran mereka dengan masih menyisakan suara tawanya. Miku melotot ke arahnya.

"Karena kalian ini sulit sekali diajak kompromi, sebaiknya aku menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya," kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Cepat jelaskan!" suruh Kaito, tak sabaran.

"Jadi begini ya. Sebenarnya aku disuruh mengajar di kelas 1-C. Saat itu kepsek memintaku untuk menangani seorang siswa bernama Kaito Shion. Lalu, beliau menyebutkan sesuatu tentang tugas penjagaan Kaito yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang murid baru. Dan murid baru itu adalah Miku Hatsune," jelas Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menatap Miku, "Beliau bilang, aku harus membantu Miku untuk membuatmu tidak menjadi masalah di sekolah dengan alasan yang tidak kuketahui. Beliau bilang kau adalah satu-satunya siswa yang paling sulit diatur. Beliau juga menyebutkan suatu fakta bahwa jika kau memanggil nama guru, kau selalu membuatnya melenceng. Yah, kalau itu sih, aku juga sudah tahu."

Miku dan Kaito langsung saling lirik dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa hubungannya dengan perjodohan?" tanya Miku, tidak mengerti. Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kaca matanya sambil menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya bukan perjodohan," jawab guru berkaca mata itu, "Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi penjaga Kaito. Tapi kurasa kata 'perjodohan' memang lebih bagus untuk kalian. Lagipula dengan menjadi jodoh, kau bisa selalu berada di samping Kaito untuk menjalankan tugasmu 'kan?"

"Sialan kau mata empat!" dumel Kaito, kesal, "Lagipula aku tidak butuh dijaga-jaga!"

"Hei, kau pikir berkat siapa kau bisa selamat kemarin sore? Kalau bukan karena Miku yang membelamu, kau mungkin sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit," balas Kiyoteru-sensei. Kaito hanya mendecih sebal.

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu," gumam Kaito sambil menatap Kiyoteru-sensei dengan tajam. Si sensei hanya tersenyum.

Miku menatap Kiyoteru-sensei. Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui untuk apa Miku berada di sekolah ini. Tapi kenapa mesti disebut penjodohan sih? Padahal bukan itu sama sekali. Mendengarnya pun terasa sangat menjijikan. Masa' anak SMA sudah main jodoh-jodohan sih?

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Miku, "Bagaimana juga dengan gosip yang sudah berkeliaran itu? Sensei yakin kepala sekolah tidak akan menindaklanjuti hal ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Kiyoteru-sensei, "Dia sudah bilang kalau aku boleh melakukan tindakan apa saja untuk mengajar Kaito Shion dari kelas 1-C."

Kaito mendecih kesal. Sialan si botak keriput itu! Sungut batin Kaito sambil membayangkan wajah keriput kepala sekolah SMA Voca.

"Lalu, Kaito-kun," Kiyoteru-sensei menatap Kaito dengan seringaian, "Akan kuberitahukan satu rahasia yang menarik."

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebenarnya, kalau aku bisa menjadi guru favoritmu di sekolah ini, aku bisa bebas mengajar kelas mana saja yang aku mau," kata Kiyoteru-sensei, "Kau tahu 'kan aku hanya seorang guru khusus yang disuruh untuk mengajar kelas 1-C? Nah, jika aku gagal menjalankan misi ini, terpaksa aku harus keluar dari sekolah bersama dengan dirimu sekaligus!"

"Hah? Kenapa membawa-bawaku juga? Dipecat ya dipecat!" seru Kaito.

Kiyoteru-sensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin **hanya** diriku yang sial. Seandainya aku gagal, aku akan melakukan cara apa saja yang bisa membuatmu didepak dari sekolah. Yah, meskipun itu akan terkesan sangat sulit, tapi itu bukan berarti tidak bisa 'kan? Hahahahahaha!" tawa Kiyoteru-sensei pecah.

"Tch! Terserahlah mau didepak atau mau apa," tukas Kaito, "Lagi pula sekolahan bukan hanya di tempat sialan ini. Aku juga tidak yakin si Botak busuk itu akan berani mengeluarkanku! Kau pikir jika mereka kehilangan siswa terbaik mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Kiyoteru-sensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum, meragukan perkataan Kaito.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak berniat untuk menjadikanmu guru favoritku!" tukas anak itu.

"Jadi kau mau sombong, Kaito-san?" Kiyoteru-sensei mulai sengit. Kaito hanya melengos kesal.

"Baiklah... karena kau bilang kau adalah siswa terbaik..." Kiyoteru-sensei menyeringai sambil melirik Miku. Yang dilirik langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya guru muda itu.

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Begini ya," Kiyoteru-sensei mulai menjelaskan, "Kau tahu tidak kalau nilai Miku-san di sekolahnya yang lama benar-benar han–"

"Stop! Stop!" Miku langsung menyela, "Sensei! Kenapa membawa-bawa nilaiku segala sih?!"

"Apa kau tidak mau memperbaiki nilaimu, Miku-san?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

Miku lansung melirik Kaito. Aduh... kenapa setiap sensei harus tahu nilai masa lalu muridnya sih? Meskipun dia masih guru baru, ternyata kemampuannya mengorek informasi keren juga. Belum lagi, kalau Kaito tahu tentang nilainya... dia hanya akan dijadikan bahan ejekan!

"De, apa aku harus membantu gajah bodoh itu soal nilainya?" tanya Kaito sambil memandang rendah Miku. Gadis itu hanya cemberut kesal.

"Benar! Kau harus bisa membuat gadis ini memiliki nilai rata-rata diatas 80 di dalam Uas nanti!" Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kaca matanya, lalu mengeluarkan selembaran kertas berisi rentetan nilai Miku yang entah sejak kapan dia tulis. Miku sendiri saja sampai cengo melihatnya.

"A-apa... ini...?!" gumam Kaito sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Dia melihat semua deretan angka itu dengan serius, sedangkan Kiyoteru-sensei hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Bagaimana, Kaito-kun...?" tanya sensei itu. Miku hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan pasrah. Aduh... sial sekali dia!

"Ba-bagaimana..." Kaito menatap Miku dengan mata melebar. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Kalau kau itu siswa terbaik, maka hal seperti ini akan sangat mudah bagimu bukan?" seringai Kiyoteru-sensei. Kaito mendecih kesal.

"Mana mungkin gajah sebodoh-idiot-tulalit-lelet-dan-lemot ini bisa memiliki nilai rata-rata di atas 80?!" serunya sambil menunjuk Miku, "Apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau semua nilainya dibawah 30?!"

Kiyoteru-sensei terkekeh, sedangkan Miku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa sangat malu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Hah? Memangnya kau pikir aku akan setuju?!" serobot Kaito.

"Kalau kau tidak menyetujui hal ini, aku akan benar-benar melakukan sesuatu lho," kata Kiyoteru-sensei, mencurigakan. Kaito langsung mendecih.

"Terserah," tukasnya, "Lagipula cepat atau lambat, kau akan dipecat dari sekolah!"

"Hahahaha.. tapi, lain halnya kalau aku berhasil membuatmu bisa berguna untuk orang lain," kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Alis Kaito berkedut, meminta penjelasan lebih dari perkataannya.

"Selama ini kau memang berguna untuk sekolah. Tapi kau tidak berguna untuk orang-orang di dekatmu, di sekelilingmu. Kalau kali ini kau bisa berguna untuk Miku saja, aku bisa menjadi guru yang hebat 'kan? Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan dipecat. Kau tahu 'kan apa artinya?" Kiyoteru-sensei memasang tampang hebat.

"Tch! Menjadi guru hebat itu tidak menjamin kau akan menjadi favoritku," tukas Kaito. Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum lebar.

"Bila saatnya tiba, kau akan merasakannya. Jadi intinya, aku tidak berniat untuk kalah! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Guru sinting," umpat Kaito, "Lagipula, aku tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi gajah idiot ini!"

Terus saja ejek aku! Terus! Batin Miku mulai merasa tertekan dengan semua ejekan yang dikeluarkan Kaito. Rasanya dia ingin menghilang saja dari tempat itu sekarang juga!

"Baiklah Kaito! Aku akan membuat sebuah taruhan!" tegas Kiyoteru-sensei. Kaito langsung menatap sensei itu dengan heran.

"Kalau kau berhasil membantu Miku dalam Uas nanti... Aku akan mengundurkan diri menjadi guru di sini. Dengan kata lain, aku akan menyerah untuk mencoba menjadi guru favoritmu dan berakhir dengan meninggalkan sekolah sendirian. Sendirian," guru muda itu menekan kata sendirian dalam kalimatnya.

Kaito langsung terkejut. Apa? Kenapa dia berani sekali langsung mengundurkan diri dari sekolah? Batin Kaito. Kiyoteru-sensei menyeringai lebar.

Sial, kalau melihat gayanya yang sangat percaya diri, Kaito tidak yakin dia bisa menang dalam kasus ini.

"Kau... benar-benar akan menyerah semudah itu?" tanya Kaito, ragu-ragu. Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"_Jika dan hanya jika_ kau yang menang," tukasnya. Kaito mendecih pelan. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu terintimidasi dalam suatu percakapan.

"Lalu, Kaito-kun, kalau kau kalah..." kata Kiyoteru-sensei, "Kau harus mau dijodohkan dengan Miku di sekolah ini selama dua tahun!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memakai kata-kata itu, dasar sampah!" bentak Kaito dengan berang.

Miku langsung berpikir. Kalau Kaito berhasil, Kiyoteru-sensei akan keluar dari sekolah. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa membantunya untuk terus menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Miku jadi sedikit ragu apa benar guru berkaca mata itu benar-benar sudah tahu alasan keberadaan Miku di sana.

Hm... Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik membuat Kaito kalah saja dalam taruhan ini. Kalau ada yang membantu, semuanya jadi lebih mudah 'kan?

Tapi kalau rata-rata nilainya masih tetap dibawah 30, dia akan terancam tidak naik kelas dan tugasnya untuk Kaito pun akan terhambat karena perbedaan tingkatan.

Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Batin Miku, frustasi.

"Jadi jika aku berhasil, kau _benar-benar_ akan keluar dari sekolah ini?" tanya Kaito dengan serius. Kiyoteru-sensei mengangguk-angguk mantap.

"Tapi tunggu!" kata Kaito saat menyadari sesuatu, "Kalau aku membantu gajah itu belajar untuk Uas, berarti..."

"Betul sekali," Kiyoteru-sensei menatap Miku, "Itu berarti selama satu tahun ini, kau yang akan menjadi penjaga Miku. Dengan kata lain, posisi kalian terbalik."

"Tch..." Kaito mengusap-usap dagunya tanda sedang berpikir. Mana yang lebih baik? Cukup menjadi seorang 'pembantu' untuk anak idiot itu selama satu tahun, atau terus-terusan terintimidasi seperti pecundang selama dua tahun?

Sedangkan di sampingnya, Miku masih bingung harus memilih untuk membantu Kaito menang atau justru membuatnya kalah dengan konsekuensi tertinggal kelas dan kelalaian menjalankan tugas.

Jika Miku memilih opsi pertama, dia hanya akan mendapat waktu selama satu tahun, dan dia tidak yakin itu akan cukup untuk bisa menjalankan tugasnya terhadap Kaito. Seandainya gadis itu memilih opsi kedua, kemungkinan besar dia akan ketinggalan naik kelas sehingga proses menjalankan tugasnya akan benar-benar terhambat. Pertama, mereka akan sulit untuk bertemu; Kedua, sulit untuk berinteraksi; Ketiga, Miku akan stress karena pasti dia akan diejek habis-habisan.

Miku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kalau begini adanya sih, lebih baik memilih opsi dengan kemungkinan gagal terkecil. Ya. Dia harus benar-benar yakin atas pilihannya ini.

"Jadi... pilih yang mana? Satu tahun sebagai penjaga atau dua tahun jadi yang dijaga?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

Miku dan Kaito langsung saling menatap dengan sengit selama beberapa lama, sedangkan Kiyoteru-sensei menunggu keputusan keduanya.

"Jadi, kau maunya bagaimana?" tanya Miku sambil berharap-harap agar opsi pertama yang menang. Kaito mendengus.

"Terserah!" balasnya.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Apanya?" tanya keduanya.

"Tentu saja Kaito yang akan menjadi penjaga Miku selama setahun!" seringai sensei muda itu. Miku langsung bersorak dalam hati. Berhasil!

"Naaah... jadi sekarang, untuk membersihkan nama kalian, aku akan bilang pada para siswa kalau itu hanya kecelakaan atas tugas yang aku berikan kepada kalian."

"Tugas...?" tanya Miku.

"Misalnya, aku menyuruh kalian membersihkan ruang UKS, lalu kalian malah bertengkar seperti biasa. Setelah bertengkar, masing-masing saling memukul kepala sehingga sama-sama pingsan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Bagaimana dengkulmu! Mana mungkin orang-orang akan percaya cerita bodoh begitu!" tukas Kaito. Miku mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kita tak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba," Kiyoteru-sensei mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku juga tidak yakin guru-guru yang lain tidak mendengar pembicaraan ini," sungut Kaito, "Kalau begini 'kan tidak bisa dipakai alasan!"

"Tenang saja Kaito-kun," Kiyoteru-sensei menatap jendela dari luar, "Selama aku berbicara denganmu, guru-guru lain tidak akan ada yang berani menguping."

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana anak ini?" Kiyoteru-sensei menunjuk Kaito yang hanya melengos tak peduli.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian masuk kelas seperti biasa. Biar aku tangani masalah ini," kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

Kaito mendecih sebal atas kenyataan hidupnya sekarang. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau hal seperti ini terjadi; harus menjadi pembantu jadi-jadian yang diperuntukkan untuk 'sampah tak berguna' alias si gadis gajah a.k.a Miku Hatsune itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua demi kehidupannya di masa mendatang saat pendepakan si mata empat itu berhasil. Yang penting, dia tidak boleh kalah!

* * *

"Jadi begitulah, sebenarnya kejadian pagi ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan," Kiyoteru-sensei bercerita di depan kelas tanpa diminta. Cerita yang sama dengan apa yang dia rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Ooh... jadi begitu..." para siswa bergumam sambil melirik Miku dan Kaito dengan takut-takut, "Tapi... gosip bilang..."

"Siapa peduli dengan gosip sampah itu!" Kaito menggebrak meja dengan kesal, membuat semua siswa serentak terdiam.

"Gosip itu tidak benar," tambah Miku, "Itu benar-benar hanya sebuah kecelakaan."

"Be-begitu ya..."

"Mereka sengaja kusuruh datang lebih pagi dari kalian. Jadi kalian bisa melihat mereka sebelum jam pertama dimulai. Lagipula tidak mungkin mereka berada semalaman di sekolah 'kan?" Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum ke arah Kaito dan Miku.

"Benar juga sih..."

"Jadi, kalau gosip ini sudah selesai dan tidak mengganggu konsentrasi kalian lagi, mari kita lanjutkan ke pelajaran!"

Miku mendesah lega karena ternyata teman-teman sekelas bisa dibodohi dengan mudahnya oleh Kiyoteru-sensei. Wajah si sensei itu memang terlalu menjanjikan untuk melakukan suatu kebohongan.

"Syukurlah..."

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Hal inilah yang sudah dinanti-nanti Kaito dari tadi. Akhirnya dia bisa tenang juga setelah mengalami waktu-waktu sulit karena ulah bodoh dari Kiyoteru-sensei.

Setelah keluar dari sekolah, dia bisa menghirup udara bebas sepuasnya. Eh, tapi siapa sangka ada hambatan. Saat sedang berjalan di jalan biasa, anak itu melihat segerombolan siswa SMA Loid berwajah sangar yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Yap. Bisa dipastikan kalau mereka memang sedang menunggui kedatangan dirinya.

Kaito menghela napas. Entah kenapa dia merasa lelah sekali hari ini. Semua badannya terasa lemas. Kalau mencoba bermain-main dengan mereka, nanti malah akan memperkeruh keadaan.

Tapi tak ada pilihan lain.

Kaito pun memasang _earphone_ di telinganya, lalu berjalan santai ke arah orang-orang berwajah sangar itu yang langsung berdiri menghadangnya di tengah jalan.

"Kaito Shion," seseorang yang paling tinggi dari gerombolan itu menyapanya. Sepertinya orang itu adalah pimpinan mereka. Tapi anak berambut biru itu tak peduli.

"Sampah sepertimu tidak pantas memanggil namaku," seringai Kaito. Para anak buah orang jangkung itu langsung maju beberapa langkah ke hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak mencari masalah sekarang," kata anak itu dengan nada datar dan dingin, "Aku tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik."

"Cih..." si pimpinan menatap anak-anak buahnya. Yang ditatap mengangguk sekali yang entah apa artinya, yang jelas Kaito tahu kalau mereka tidak berniat mundur.

Menggertak pun tak akan berguna lagi, pikir Kaito. Saat anak itu bersiap untuk melawan, tiba-tiba–

"HOOOORAAAAAA~!"

Seseorang muncul dari belakang gerombolan itu dan langsung melompat melewatinya, lalu berdiri tepat di depan Kaito.

"Hah? Kau anak dari SMA Loid juga?" tanya si jangkung saat mengenali seragam yang sedang dikenakan orang itu, "Sebaiknya kau minggir."

"Justru sebaiknya kalian yang minggir. Jangan mencari gara-gara dengan Kaito," si pendatang itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Kaito mendengus saat melihatnya. Lalu–

Bletak!

"Apa-apaan kau, domba sialan?!" bentak Kaito setelah menggetok kepalanya, "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Sakit, Kaito!" keluh orang yang ternyata adalah Rin itu sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya, "Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena sudah melindungimu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Aku tidak membantumu! Aku melindungimu!"

"Itu sama saja, domba idiot!"

"Yang idiot itu kau!"

"Brengsek!"

"A-ano..." si jangkung dan gerombolannya langsung bengong melihat perdebatan sengit mereka berdua.

"APA?! HAH?!" keduanya langsung melotot dengan galak. Gerombolan itu langsung menciut.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal gadis itu," seseorang berbisik pada si jangkung, "Dia pemenang olimpiade judo tahun lalu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Rin Kagamine. Sebaiknya kita mundur dulu. Ditambah lagi, sekarang Kaito Shion sedang kelihatan marah."

"Benar juga," balas si jangkung.

"Kita perlu lebih banyak orang jika ingin menghajar mereka berdua sekaligus," tambah yang lain. Si jangkung mengangguk-angguk.

"Kaito Shion!" akhirnya si jangkung mengambil keputusan, "Sebaiknya nanti kau bersiap-siap untuk kalah! Kami akan datang lagi!"

Para gerombolan pun berjalan memunggungi mereka, tapi–

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

BUAAAAAAGH!

Tiba-tiba Kaito berlari mendekat dan langsung memukul kepala si jangkung dengan keras sampai-sampai orang itu jatuh tersungkur.

"SAMPAH BRENGSEK!" bentak Kaito dengan marah, "JANGAN PERNAH TAMPAKKAN LAGI WAJAH MENJIJIKANMU DI HADAPANKU!"

"Ka-Kaito Shion! Ada apa denganmu, hah?! Kami tidak menyerangmu 'kan?!" seseorang dari gerombolan itu mencoba protes.

Mendengar suranya, Kaito menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk, membuat orang yang bersangkutan langsung merasa tidak berdaya.

"Kalian sampah-sampah brengsek!" bentak Kaito, "Jangan pernah takut padaku karena mengenali domba sialan itu!"

Rin hanya bisa bengong sambil melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hey... jangan bilang kalau Kaito marah karena gerombolan itu langsung berniat mundur setelah melihat kedatangan dirinya?

Dengan kata lain, Kaito itu cemburu karena yang ditakuti bukan dia melainkan Rin...?

"Sekarang pulang sana, teri-teri idiot!" bentak Kaito, lalu berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan gerombolan itu dan juga Rin yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

Kaito menutup matanya, mencoba mengistirahatkan diri dengan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang masih terasa kaku. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan capek. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat.

Dia merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar buruk. Semua masalah memuncak pada hari ini. Pertama, dia digosipkan sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan si gadis gajah. Kedua, dia harus menjadi seorang pembantu untuk gadis gajah itu. Ketiga, dia berhadapan dengan para pengecut yang langsung ketakutan saat melihat Rin. Keempat, dia mulai terkena gejala demam. Benar-benar parah.

Kaito tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat-saat begini. Dia jarang mengurus dirinya sendiri sehingga kalau sakit, sakitnya selalu berkepanjangan dan membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk sembuh.

Kadang-kadang Bossu menyuruh seseorang untuk mengecek keadaannya di saat-saat seperti ini, tapi Kaito selalu menolak untuk dirawat orang sehingga akhirnya Bossu juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tidak berdaya melawan penolakan Kaito. Mending sih kalau menolaknya baik-baik, tapi cara penolakan Kaito itu sangat tidak wajar dan bisa menyebabkan orang yang bersangkutan kapok untuk melakukannya lagi.

Kaito mendesah pelan sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Sendirian memang jauh lebih baik. Tidak ada yang berisik dan cerewet untuk menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu. Kalau sedang sakit, yang dia butuhkan bukan apa-apa, melainkan tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Lain halnya kalau ada orang yang merawat, nanti dia akan diceramahi tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. Ah! Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuat kepala Kaito pusing.

Anak itu jadi teringat saat dia sedang sakit, ada seseorang yang selalu menemaninya tanpa banyak bicara. Dia hanya banyak bicara setelah Kaito sembuh, dan itu jauh lebih baik dari pada diceramahi saat sedang pusing-pusingnya seperti ini.

Kaito lalu mengambil sebuah foto dari lacinya. Ini adalah foto orang itu. Orang yang hanya ada di masa lalu. Anak berambut biru itu memandanginya dengan penuh dengan kerinduan.

Perlahan-lahan matanya mulai terasa berat. Bayang-bayang masa lalu pun mulai menari-nari dengan jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaito tertidur dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam foto itu.

* * *

Malam pun tiba di kediaman keluarga Shion. Bossu dan Rin–bersama beberapa bodyguard Bossu yang hanya bertugas berjaga-gaja bila sesuatu terjadi–sudah hadir di ruang makan dengan berbagai macam hidangan yang menanti untuk dimakan. Tapi Kaito belum keluar kamar juga dari tadi sore semenjak dia sampai ke rumah.

"Rin-chan, coba panggil Kaito kemari. Anak itu akan tambah kurus kalau tidak makan," kata Bossu. Rin langsung meng-oke-kan.

Gadis itu berjalan keluar ruang makan dan menaiki tangga pelan-pelan, lalu berdiri di depan kamar Kaito. Di depan pintunya, ada suatu tulisan beraura tajam yang isinya:

_Kalau ada orang yang menggangguku, besok kau akan melihatnya menjadi mayat di tumpukan sampah!_

Rin berpikir keras. Kalau coba-coba, efeknya bisa benar-benar gawat, apalagi sepertinya Kaito sedang sangat marah karena kejadian sore tadi.

Untuk mengecek keadaan Kaito, gadis itu segera masuk ke kamarnya, membuka jendela, lalu nekat menyeberangi dinding untuk sampai ke jendela kamar Kaito, padahal dia tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan kalau jendela itu juga terkunci dari dalam.

Saat mengintip dari balik jendela, dia melihat Kaito sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu lalu mencoba membuka jendela. Dan–

Sreeeg!

Terbuka!

Tanpa menunggu lama dia segera masuk, lalu menghampiri Kaito yang sedang tertidur. Saat melihat wajah Kaito, Rin langsung menyadari sesuatu. Wajah itu terlihat begitu pucat.

"Kaito? Sadarlah, Kaito!" Rin menepuk pipi Kaito.

Suhu tubuhnya kurang normal, pikir Rin. Dia itu lalu meraba dahi Kaito yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Apa dia demam ya?" gumam Rin.

Dia lalu membuka blazzer yang sedang Kaito kenakan. Beruntung anak biru itu tidak bangun karena Rin melakukannya selama hampir sepuluh menit. Mengapa harus sepuluh menit? Karena gadis itu harus membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Kaito, dia juga harus menggerakkan tangan Kaito untuk membuka si blazzer. Merepotkan juga.

Setelah berhasil melepas blazzer, Rin menemukan sebuah foto yang terjatuh dari tangan Kaito. Gadis itu lalu memungut dan menatap foto itu. Ah, bukankah ini adalah...

"Ng..." Kaito sedikit meringkuk karena kedinginan. Rin buru-buru menyelimutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," gumam Rin, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka kuncinya pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Kaito.

* * *

"Ada apa, Rin-chan? Mana Kaito?" tanya Bossu saat melihat Rin kembali ke ruang makan dan langsung menyiapkan air serta beberapa makanan ke atas nampan.

"Kaito sakit," jawab Rin, "Bossu-san makan duluan saja. Aku akan menemani Kaito."

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Bossu.

"Demam, tapi tidak terlalu parah kok.."

"Eh? Kok kau bisa tahu kalau keadaannya tidak terlalu parah?" tanya Bossu setelah menyadari sesuatu. Para yakuza yang ada di sana pun langsung saling pandang

"Jangan-jangan Ojou bisa masuk ke kamarnya?" tanya seorang Yakuza. Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Bossu tersenyum lega. Ternyata anakku bisa juga menerima gadis ini, pikir Bossu yang benar-benar sudah salah sangka.

"Maaf ya Bossu-san, aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan," sesal Rin. Bossu hanya tersenyum senang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin-chan. Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu repot soal Kaito," katanya. Rin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok," ujar Rin sebelum melangkah keluar ruang makan. Bossu mengangguk-angguk sendiri sambil tersenyum.

"Rin-chan! Kotak obatnya ada di ruang tengah!" teriak Bossu.

"Baiiik!" Rin menyahut dari kejauhan.

* * *

Rin membasahi sebuah handuk kecil di dalam mangkuk besar berisi air dingin yang di simpan di samping tempat tidur di atas meja Kaito, lalu melipat dan menyimpannya di dahi anak itu. Mudah-mudahan ini bisa membantu menurunkan demamnya, doa Rin dalam hati.

Saat ini, Kaito benar-benar kelihatan lelah. Ternyata seperti ini ya kalau dia sedang sakit. Bossu memang pernah memberitahunya tentang kebiasaan Kaito mengurung diri di kamar kalau keadaannya sedang sepert ini. Sebenarnya Rin tidak begitu peduli, tapi saat melihatnya secara langsung, gadis itu merasa tidak bisa membiarkan Kaito begitu saja.

Rin lalu mengeluarkan foto milik Kaito dari saku bajunya, menatap si pemilik foto lekat-lekat. Ternyata manusia sekasar Kaito juga memiliki sisi lembut. Buktinya, dia menyimpan foto seperti ini.

"Ibumu benar-benar cantik, Kaito," gumam Rin sambil tersenyum menatap foto. Ya. Foto itu adalah foto ibunya Kaito. Rin mengenalinya karena sudah pernah melihat foto beliau saat pertama kali datang ke rumah keluarga Shion.

"Kau pasti merindukannya ya," gumam Rin lagi sambil menatap Kaito.

Anak ini begitu tertutup, tidak mau dekat dengan orang-orang, mengatai mereka dengan kata-kata kasar... tapi sebenarnya dia merasa kesepian. Ya. Rin sadar akan hal itu. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengobati kesendiriannya hanyalah selembar foto sang ibu.

Rupanya dia belum menemukan sesuatu yang lain selain foto. Karena itulah suatu saat nanti, Rin berjanji akan mengalahkan foto itu dan membuat Kaito benar-benar merasakan memiliki seorang teman dalam hidupnya.

"Ngh..." tiba-tiba mata Kaito terbuka sedikit. Rin langsung memasukkan foto itu ke sakunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kaito dengan mata yang maih setengah terbuka.

"Aku? Aku sedang menungguimu," cengir Rin. Kaito langsung melotot begitu menyadari gadis itu sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI?! KELUAR!" teriak anak itu sambil melemparkan guling yang berada di sampingnya. Sial, sejak kapan dia masuk kemari?! Pikir Kaito.

Rin menangkap guling yang dilempar Kaito sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Kaito!" kata Rin, "Kau 'kan sedang sakit!"

"KELUAR!" bentak Kaito.

"Tidak mau!" Rin melempar balik guling itu. Tapi ternyata si guling yang dilempar Rin memberi Kaito nasib naas karena sebelum kembali, benda itu sempat menyenggol mangkuk besar berisi air dingin yang dipakai Rin untuk mengompres dirinya sehingga–

BYUUUUUR!

"Ah..." Rin hanya bisa cengo melihat penampilan Kaito di tempat tidur. Pas sekali. Air dingin itu membasahi kepala dan badan Kaito.

"DOMBA BRENGSEK!" Kaito segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil melompat untuk menangkap Rin.

* * *

Deg!

Bossu dan beberapa _bodyguard_-nya langsung bergidig di tempat sesaat setelah mendengar suara menggelegar Kaito dari dalam kamar. Bossu segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan menyuruh para pembantu untuk membereskan meja makan.

"Bo-Bossu-san... ano... Ojou..." salah satu Yakuza berbicara dengan takut-takut. Bossu mengangguk-angguk. Ternyata dia sudah salah kaprah. Tentu saja Kaito tidak akan menerima seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya selama dua hari.

"Aku tahu," kata Bossu, "Tapi kita harus mempercayainya. Dia gadis yang kuat. Tidak mungkin kalah semudah itu."

Semua yang ada di sana hanya saling pandang dengan khawatir atas kondisi Rin.

"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat sekarang," suruh Bossu, "Aku tidak mau mendengar hal yang lebih buruk. Jadi, oyasumi! Hahahahaha!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Bossu segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Semua orang langsung ber-eh ria karena Bossu bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa dia tidak ada rasa khawatir sama sekali terhadap Rin? Dan, benarkah semuanya baik-baik saja...?

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaa! Jangan rambutkuuuuu!" jerit Rin saat Kaito dengan sadisnya menjambak rambut Rin dan melempar gadis itu ke pintu.

BRUAK!

Berhasil! Rin terlempar dengan sukses. Sakit di kepala pun terasa nyut-nyutan.

"SAKIT TAHU, DASAR BOCAH!" teriak Rin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Rambut dijambak, sudah begitu dilempar pula! Cih!

Rin menatap kunci kamar Kaito yang masih terpasang di lubang pintu. Dengan cepat gadis itu memutar kunci dan mengambilnya tanpa terlihat oleh Kaito yang sekarang sedang sibuk melemparinya dengan barang-barang khas anak laki-laki.

"Tidak ada kata mundur!" tekad Rin sambil menggenggam erat kunci kamar Kaito.

Ya. Sekarang dia tidak bisa keluar dari kamar. Kalau dia keluar, nanti susah masuk lagi! Kalau susah masuk, berarti dia tidak menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Lebih bagus bertahan sebisanya!

"KENAPA KAU MASIH DIAM DI SANA, BRENGSEK?! KELUAR!" teriakan Kaito semakin menjadi-jadi.

Untuk mengatasi hal yang tak terduga, Rin harus merencanakan sesuatu. Matanya lalu menatap kotak obat yang berada di belakang Kaito di atas meja belajar. Benar, pakai itu saja!

"Kau akan benar-benar jadi mayat besok!" bentak Kaito sambil melangkah mendekati Rin.

"Bagus..." gumam Rin saat Kaito berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu lalu bersiap untuk menghadapi Kaito.

Saat anak itu menendang, Rin dengan lihai merunduk dan langsung berhasil melewati Kaito melalui celah terbuka di kedua kakinya. Kotak obat pun kini berada di hadapannya. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka–

Duk!

Kaito melempar punggung kecil Rin dengan sebuah bola basket yang dia temukan dari sudut ruangan sehingga Rin secara tak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak obat itu dan membuat isinya berceceran ke mana-mana.

"Brengsek! Jangan mengotori kamarku!" seru Kaito sambil menarik lengan Rin dengan kuat dan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke lantai.

Bruagh!

Badan pun terasa ngilu. Tapi meskipun badannya terasa sakit, Rin tidak mau membuang kesempatan! Tidak boleh!

Gadis itu segera mencari sebuah obat tidur yang dia kenali di antara obat-obat yang lain. Dan _bingo_! Rin menemukan satu set obat itu tepat di depan mata. Segera saja dia mengambilnya.

"Jangan berani-berani melakukan yang macam-macam kau, brengsek!" Kaito yang melihat Rin mengambil sesuatu dari lantai langsung merasa curiga. Sedangkan gadis itu berusaha untuk berdiri.

Seeeeeer...

Kaito mulai merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulit. Apalagi beberapa saat yang lalu dia baru saja kebasahan, dengan air dingin pula!

Sialan kau, domba brengsek! Rutuk batin Kaito.

"Hatsyii! Hatsyii!" tiba-tiba dia bersin-bersin.

Rin segera melotot. Kesempatan!

Gadis itu buru-buru mengeluarkan satu pil, lalu melompat setinggi mungkin sehingga bisa menangkap Kaito yang langsung kaget dengan gerakannya yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Saat Kaito sedang ternganga, Rin tanpa ampun memukul mulut anak itu bersamaan dengan masuknya sebuah pil yang langsung membuat Kaito hampir tersedak di tempat.

Tanpa sempat untuk batuk tak berarti, Kaito dan Rin pun jatuh bersamaan ke lantai, sehingga–

BRUKK!

"...?!"

"...!"

Baik Rin maupun Kaito saling membuka lebar mata masing-masing tanpa bisa berkata-kata maupun bergerak. Tidak. Sebenarnya... tidak bisa bergerak. Masing-masing dari mereka mematung dalam posisi yang sangat rawan.

Rin berada di atas Kaito. Dan... dan... dan... bibir mereka baru saja bersentuhan!

Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak... sebenarnya... mereka–bibir-bibir itu–bertabrakan!

Rin buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu menyadari hal yang baru saja terjadi. Dia merasa bibirnya sakit dan sedikit basah. Saat matanya melihat milik Kaito, bibir itu terlihat berdarah.

A-APA MAKSUDNYA INIIIIIIIIIIIII~?!

Rin masih _shock_ sehingga dia masih saja berdiam diri di atas badan Kaito, sedangkan yang ditumpangi juga masih saja terdiam tanpa bergerak-gerak lagi.

"A-a-aku... a-ano..." Rin berkata terbata-bata untuk menjelaskan 'kecelakaan' tadi. Tapi belum sempat Rin bicara, dia sudah didorong duluan oleh Kaito sehingga gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kaito sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya.

Keadaan hening terjadi selama beberapa detik.

"Hatsyii! Hatsyii!"

Kaito kembali bersin-bersin. Benar juga, bajunya 'kan dari tadi belum diganti. Mana sebenarnya dia sedang tidak enak badan meskipun belum sakit betulan.

"Ka-Kaito, bajumu basah, kau harus cepat-cepat ganti!" kata Rin.

"Berisik!" tukas Kaito sambil mencoba berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Matanya juga lama-kelamaan semakin susah digerakkan. Hampir saja dia terjatuh kalau Rin tidak segera membantunya menyeimbangkan diri.

"Apa pengaruh obat tidur itu segini manjurnya ya?" gumam Rin begitu menyadari obat tidur yang tadi cepat sekali kerjanya.

* * *

Rin mendesah lega setelah berhasil mengganti pakaian Kaito dengan rona merah yang mati-matian Rin sembunyikan. Bagaimana wajahnya tidak merona ketika melihat tubuh atletis Kaito yang waaa–ehm!

Rin segela menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak baik. Ini tidak baik. Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, Rin! Batin gadis itu sambil iseng mencoba-coba meraba pipi Kaito untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Dia hampir terkena demam 'kan?

"Ini gawat... suhu tubuhnya terus meningkat. Padahal tadi saja tidak sepanas ini..." keluh Rin. Wah, ternyata anak itu sudah kena demam betulan.

Mau tidak mau, Rin merasa bersalah juga atas kejadian yang menimpa Kaito saat ini. Mana istirahatnya terganggu, mana dia jadi sakit betulan, mana tadi mereka sempat... Aaaargh! Rin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Untuk membayar rasa bersalahnya, sepertinya Rin harus benar-benar serius. Dia segera merapikan obat-obat yang berceceran, kemudian beranjak ke arah pintu untuk keluar dan mengambil segala yang diperlukan demi membuat Kaito lebih baik. Tapi pintunya terkunci. Are...?

Kemana kuncinya ya? Pikir Rin.

Eh, tadi 'kan aku yang mengambil kuncinya? Masaka–

"Hilang... kuncinya... hilang!" Rin mulai panik saat meraba-raba saku, tapi tidak menemukan kunci yang dimaksud. Waduh, apa kuncinya terjatuh di suatu tempat?

Rin lalu menatap setiap penjuru kamar Kaito di depan pintu. Mustahil. Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan kuncinya kalau keadaan kamar sudah seperti kapal hancur begini? Tandai, kapal hancur. Bukan kapal pecah lagi. Yang artinya... Rin tidak akan bisa keluar kamar kecuali melewati jendela. Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat kondisi badannya yang serba sakit karena keganasan Kaito tadi. Ini benar-benar gawat...

Kalau coba-coba, dia bisa jatuh! Mana kamar mereka ada di lantai dua lagi. Kalau begini Rin sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Seandainya memanggil orang lain dari dalam kamar, dia takut akan membangunkan Kaito yang saat ini sudah bisa benar-benar beristirahat.

Akhirnya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Rin saat ini hanyalah menunggui Kaito sambil membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada. Phiuh... sepertinya dia akan setengah bergadang malam ini.

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari wajah Kaito yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Pagi ini perasaannya benar-benar lebih buruk dari kemarin. Semua badannya terasa lemah dan panas. Dengan ini, Kaito bisa menyimpulkan bahwa si domba busuk yang berniat merawatnya ternyata malah memperburuk keadaan. Cih, sebenarnya siapa sih dia? Yang dia bisa itu hanya menimbulkan masalah saja.

Masalah... Benar juga! Kalau dipikir-pikir, semenjak gadis domba itu pindah ke rumahnya, dia selalu berhadapan dengan yang namanya masalah. Mulai dari tidak bisa makan pagi dengan tenang, bertemu dengan guru aneh brengsek, terkena gosip murahan, juga disuruh menjadi pembantu anak idiot sejagat raya.

Benar-benar bocah tengik pembawa sial! Biasanya pembawa sial seperti itu hanya didatangkan dari alam bawah tanah alias neraka. Seharusnya si domba pembawa sial itu tidak usah dibawa-bawa ke dunia, cukup tinggal di neraka saja supaya tidak menimbulkan banyak masalah untuk setiap orang yang berurusan dengannya. Mana sekarang bocah tengik itu tinggal di rumahnya lagi!

Kaito menghela napas berat. Dia lalu refleks menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan langsung dikejutkan dengan melihat wajah bocah neraka itu yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa masih ada di sini?!" gumam Kaito.

Tanpa pikir panjang, anak itu mendorong kepala Rin dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga yang di dorong kepalanya langsung tergeletak di atas lantai tanpa perlawanan. Anehnya, gadis itu tidak bangun meskipun kepalanya sempat terbentur keramik kamar. Tuh 'kan... kepalanya saja keras begitu. Benar-benar bocah dari neraka, pikir Kaito.

Matanya lalu beralih mengitari seisi kamar. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam. Bukankah dia dan bocah tengik itu sudah bertengkar dengan hebat? Tapi... kenapa kamarnya jadi rapi begitu ya?

Jangan-jangan domba tengik itu yang sudah membereskannya? Pikir Kaito. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, keadaan kamarnya semalam benar-benar berantakan. Meskipun hanya bocah tengik, dia boleh juga, bisa merapikan kamarnya sampai seapik ini. Tapi tetap saja ketika mengingat hal-hal ceroboh yang dilakukan gadis itu semalam, Kaito merasa kalau dia benar-benar hanya seorang _clumsy idiot_.

Eits, tapi... semalam...? Kalau tidak salah...

Kaito menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang dia rasa sedikit sakit. Benar juga, semalam...

"Brengsek!" umpat Kaito sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangan, "Dia mencuri..."

"CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" tiba-tiba Rin bangun sambil berteriak dengan heboh. Kaito saja langsung terperanjat saking kagetnya. Apa domba brengsek itu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?! Pikir Kaito dengan wajah memerah yang merahnya bukan karena sedang demam.

"Ah, Ka-Kaito..." wajah Rin langsung memerah saat melihat Kaito sedang menatapnya, "Ohayo–"

"Keluar sana, domba pembawa sial!" Kaito langsung membentaknya dengan galak. Rin garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ma-maaf ya," kata Rin sambil garuk-garuk kepala, "Karena kejadian semalam, kau jadi benar-benar sakit..."

Kaito hanya mendengus kesal.

Rin berjalan gontai ke arah pintu, lalu berdiri di depannya. Haaaah... aku lupa, kuncinya hilang, pikir Rin.

"Kenapa kau masih di sana, idiot?! Cepat keluar!" Kaito semakin kesal saat melihat Rin hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa ada maksud membukanya.

"Ano... semalam kuncinya hilang. Aku sudah mencari kesana-kemari sambil membereskan kamarmu, tapi tidak ketemu," sesal Rin.

Kaito mencoba menahan amarahnya yang kian meledak-ledak. Sialnya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk adu kekuatan dengan cewek domba itu. Benar-benar cewek sial!

"PANGGIL ORANG LAIN KEMARI, DOMBA IDIOT!"

Akhirnya Kaito hanya bisa membentaknya dengan kesal.

"CEPAT PANGGIL ORANG KEMARI! AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT WAJAH SAMPAHMU!"

"Ba-baik! Baik!"

Rin pun mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sambil memanggil-manggil seseorang dengan panik. Sial sekali sih, hari ini dia merasa tidak berdaya di hadapan Kaito. Apa karena dia merasa bersalah atas demamnya Kaito? Atau karena dia terus-terusan mengingat... insiden semalam?

Ah, pokoknya! Sekarang dia harus segera keluar dari sini dan kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Lagi pula dia harus sekolah. Ah, benar juga! Rin menatap jam dinding tanpa berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Eh...?! Sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah delapan. Gawat, dia telat!

"BOSSU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! TOLOOOOOOOOOOONG!"

"Sialan! Lama-lama telingaku bisa _budeg_!" dumel Kaito sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

* * *

Chapter Three's finished.

By Itachannio

**Readers**! Kembali lagi dengan Author berpenyakit lapet alias 'lama apdet'. Segera saja...

Dengan eksistensi review dari **kalian para readers**, Author akan jadi lebih bersemangat untuk berkarya! Hahahahaha! #gajenih  
So... ekspresikan perasaan kalian dalam me-review! b^^d

Next Chapter

Kau Mengingatkanku Padanya

* * *

Reviews reply:

**Kurotori Rei:**

Betul syekali, chapter yang lalu memang panjang, hehehe...  
Kiyoteru-sensei itu sebenarnya tidak jahat, hanya kadang-kadang kurang berperasaan XD  
Okee tunggu yang selanjutnya kawan! :D

**Arisa Kaminaga:**

Yo, Arisa-chan! ^^d  
Hehehehe... author lagi suka sama cowok model beginian soalnya #hahaha  
Alasannya terikatnya MiKai sudah terkuak ternyata :D  
Kalau tentang Kiyoteru-sensei... mada hi-mi-tsu *?* hahahahaha!  
Arigatou gozaimasu! Okee. Tunggu chapter depaan :D

**Zeita Hikari:**

Iya ngikutin di bagian keluarga Yakuza-nya yang agak gimana~ githu... kekeke XD  
Terus juga dari 'ketidaknormalan' kekuatan Rin dan Miku yang lumayan lah sebagai seorang cewek, terus masih banyaaak lagi yang selanjutnya XD

Lalu dalam cerita ini, Kiyoteru-sensei diciptakan *?* untuk mengatasi sifat Kaito yang benar-benar membuat orang lain bilang 'sumpah-deh-gue-nyerah-ngadepinnya' hahahaha :D  
Arigatou sudah menunggu! Dan nantikan yang selanjutnya :D

**Shiroi no Hikari:**

Bisa jadi, bisa jadi... hahahahahaha XD  
Iya Kaito dibikin jenius sajah, kasian kalau baka XD

Sangat diijinkan! XD  
Oke updated dan tunggu kelanjutannya! :D

**Snow:**

Arigatou :D  
Betul sekali kartu As nya adalah Miku dan Rin :D

Kalau masalah siapa yang akan jadi dengan Kaito...

Jeng jeng jeng!

Dirimu harus terus membaca fanfic ini! Hahahahahaha XD

Arigatou sudah menunggu! Nantikan teruuus XD


	4. Kau Mengingatkanku Padanya

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter four: Kau Mengingatkanku Padanya

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

Miku berjalan sampai di gang kecil sambil memainkan game seperti biasa. Begitu melihat gang, gadis itu menatap jam tangannya. Hm... lima menit lagi masuk. Kenapa _dia_ belum muncul ya? Pikirnya.

Miku terus menunggu sampai waktu yang tersisa tinggal dua menit.

"Apa dia tidak masuk hari ini? Atau, sudah lebih dulu pergi? Ah, tidak mungkin," gumam Miku sambil garuk-garuk kepala, lalu memutuskan untuk melewati gang kecil itu seorang diri.

Setibanya di gerbang, dia melihat Kiyoteru-sensei sudah siap siaga dengan peluit di mulutnya. Tapi dia terlihat bingung saat melihat hanya Miku yang datang.

"Mana Kaito?" tanya guru muda itu. Miku mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hm..." Kiyoteru-sensei berlagak memikirkan sesuatu, "Aku punya firasat dia tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini."

Miku mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kok Sensei bisa tahu?" tanya gadis itu. Kiyoteru-sensei mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangannya.

"Bel hanya tinggal 30 detik lagi. Cepat sana lari ke kelas!" suruhnya.

"Waaa! Benar sekali! Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Sensei!" Miku buru-buru melesat ke gedung sekolah

"Hmm..."

* * *

"Aaaah... pagi yang membosankan," desah Miku sambil merenggangkan ototnya. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Kiyoteru-sensei belum memasuki kelas.

Miku bersandar pada kursinya. Hari ini kelas terlihat lebih ramai dan heboh dari biasanya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan rasa bosan Miku.

Gadis itu menatap bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Kemana ya si Kaito? Kenapa tidak masuk? Lalu, tidak ada kabar apa-apa yang datang. Miku jadi sibuk berpikir sehingga tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi sebagian teman ceweknya sedang memandangi dengan heran.

Saat Miku menoleh, matanya langsung terbelalak lebar. Eh...?

"Miku-chan...?" dua orang temannya yang bernama Seeu dan Megumi sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Miku meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak saat menghadapi tatapan aneh mereka.

"Kau terlihat lesu," usik Seeu. Miku hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Miku.

"Miku-chan, sebenarnya kami sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini padamu," kali ini seseorang dengan rambut ungu mendekati Miku. Namanya Yukari.

"Ya?" Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Kaito? Kalian terlihat sangat akrab," tanya Yukari dengan tampang penasaran. Miku berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Aku pertama kali bertemu langsung dengannya adalah saat hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini," aku Miku. Yukari, Seeu dan Megumi langsung saling pandang dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu bertemu langsung?" tanya Megumi, mewakili pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Miku garuk-garuk kepala dengan bingung.

"E-etto..."

"Minna-san! Aku punya berita buruk, tapi juga ada berita baik untuk salah satu dari kalian!" tiba-tiba Kiyoteru-sensei berlari-lari ke dalam kelas sambil berteriak tak jelas. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada guru berkacamata itu. Miku langsung mendesah lega. Untung Sensei datang!

"Tolong duduk dengan tenang di kursi masing-masing," suruh Kiyoteru-sensei. Semua anak yang sedang berkeliaran pun menurut dan duduk di kursi mereka dengan tertib. Miku memiringkan kepala saat melihat si sensei tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Jadi, berita buruknya adalah..." Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menyeringai, "Kaito Shion tidak bisa bersekolah di sini."

"Apa?" Miku langsung berdiri dari kursinya, membuat semua mata spontan mengarah padanya. Kiyoteru-sensei berdehem kecil.

"Maksudnya, dia tidak bisa bersekolah di sini hari ini. Soalnya, dia terkena demam sehingga harus berisirahat di rumah."

Miku mendengus kesal sambil kembali duduk di kursi. Ya ampun, dikiranya Kaito keluar dari SMA Voca karena sesuatu. Ternyata hanya mau menggoda saja. Dasar aneh! Rutuk batin Miku.

"_Good news_-nya..." Kiyoteru-sensei mengusap-usap dagunya sambil menyipitkan mata memandang Miku, "Miku-san, aku menugaskanmu untuk menjenguk Kaito dan meminjamkan catatan pelajaran hari ini padanya."

"Haaaaah?" semua mata terbelalak memandang Miku.

"Sensei, kenapa ini berita bagus?" celetuk salah satu muridnya.

"Betul, Sensei! Kaito itu sangat berbahaya, nanti dia bisa melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap Miku," tambah yang lain.

"Jadi kalian berniat menelantarkan teman kalian yang sedang berada dalam kesulitan?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensie sambil menatap para siswa. Mereka langsung terdiam.

"Hm... kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu, Miku-san," kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Miku mengangguk paham.

"Baik. Karena masalah sudah selesai, jadi tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan lagi. Kita berlanjut ke pelajaran bab..."

Miku mendesah panjang sambil memandang keluar jendela dan tidak mendengar ocehan berguna dari Kiyoteru-sensei. Hm... jadi Kaito sakit ya...?

* * *

"Miku, tunggu sebentar," Kiyoteru-sensei menahan Miku sebelum gadis itu ikut keluar kelas dengan yang lain.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Miku sambil menghampiri Kiyoteru-sensei ke mejanya.

Kiyoteru-sensei menegakkan posisi duduknya, lalu menyatukan jari-jarinya di depan hidung sehingga Miku hanya bisa melihat setengah wajahnya.

Sok serius amat sih, pikir Miku.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan..." Kiyoteru-sensei menatap Miku dengan tajam. Yang ditatap langsung merasa serba salah.

"Makanya kalau sedang memikirkan sesuatu jangan perlihatkan lewat raut wajah dong. Kau memang benar-benar murid paling unik sedunia," seringai Kiyoteru-sensei. Miku mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

"Ya, ya, terserahlah," sahut Miku, "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Baiklah, begini ya," Kiyoteru-sensei mendorong batang kaca matanya, "Aku mendengar rumor mengerikan tentang Kaito yang sedang sakit. Hati-hati, jangan sampai membuatnya marah."

Miku berpikir sebentar. Kaito marah-marah kalau sedang sakit? Bukannya orang sakit biasanya tidak bisa marah-marah ya? Dan lagi, kenapa Sensei bisa tahu sementara Miku tidak?

"Dengan begini, kau bisa menunaikan tugasmu dengan baik 'kan?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan nada meyakinkan. Miku mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap si sensei.

"Sensei, aku bingung dari mana kau mendapatkan semua informasi yang seharusnya aku tahu," kata Miku, "Siapa Sensei sebenarnya?"

Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum misterius.

"Apa Sensei sudah tahu untuk apa aku berada di sini?" tanya Miku lagi dengan nada serius. Kiyoteru-sensei berdehem kecil.

"Aku yakin," katanya, "Untuk apa pun kau di sini, untuk itu pulalah aku ada."

Miku melotot. Apa Kiyoteru-sensei termasuk salah satu 'orang-orangnya'? Batin gadis itu bertanya-tanya.

"Ma, pokoknya, kau harus berhati-hati," kata Kiyoteru-sensei, lalu berdiri dengan membawa tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Miku dengan sebuah _wink_ menyebalkan yang melayang ke arahnya. Huh! Itu membuat Miku mual di tempat.

Hmm... Miku sejenak memandangi punggung guru muda itu. _Untuk apa pun kau di sini, untuk itu pulalah aku ada_. Maksudnya apa ya? Apa dia memang ada di sekolah ini untuk membantu tugas Miku? Tapi Miku tidak diberitahu apapun soal itu? Apa dia harus mencaritahu sendiri ya?

* * *

Miku berjalan ke sebuah gang yang lumayan luas, berbelok-belok dengan santai dan ringan seolah sudah mengetahui seluk beluk gang itu meskipun tidak tinggal di sekitar sana.

Setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu sampai di depan gerbang sebuah _mansion_ mewah. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Miku menekan sebuah tombol merah di pinggir gerbang.

"Halo, Miku Hatsune di sini," Miku pun bersuara setelah menekan tombol merah itu.

"Ojou! Mohon tunggu sebentar!" seseorang menyahut dari seberang.

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk masuk, karena gerbang mulai dibuka secara otomatis. Gadis itu berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat taman di kanan kirinya. Benar-benar taman yang indah. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama dia datang ke sana, tapi tetap saja taman itu terlihat begitu mempesona.

"Miku-chaaaaan! _Irasshae_!"

Saat Miku tiba di depan pintu, dia disambut oleh Bossu dan beberapa anggota Yakuza dari dalam. Miku hanya menunduk sopan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumah itu.

"Kenapa tak bilang-bilang kalau mau mampir?" tanya Bossu sambil membimbingnya berjalan ke ruang tamu. Miku tertawa kecil.

"Aku 'kan mau menjenguk Kaito. Bossu-san juga tidak bilang-bilang kalau dia sakit," balas Miku. Bossu tertawa renyah.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak keberatan untuk datang kemari, Miku-chan," ujar Bossu sambil mempersilahkan Miku duduk di kursi, "Kalau begitu, aku yakin keadaan kalian di sekolah baik-baik saja."

Miku hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi.

"_Tadaima_!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang anak gadis ceria memasuki rumah.

"Ojou, _okairi_!" sapa para Yakuza yang masih berada di dekat pintu. Miku menoleh ke asal suara. Begitu menoleh, matanya langsung menabrak sesosok gadis imut berpita putih besar di kepalanya.

"Ah..." gadis itu langsung membungkuk sesaat setelah dia mengamati wajah Miku, "Aku Kagamine Rin. Kau pasti Hatsune Miku-san? Salam kenal."

Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu melirik Bossu-san.

"Sini, Rin-chan," Bossu menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Rin ikut duduk.

Gadis itu kemudan duduk di sebelah Miku tanpa menghapus senyumnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku berniat untuk mempertemukan kalian, tapi karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan, ini jadi tertunda," kata Bossu sambil tertawa-tawa, "Ternyata kebetulan hari ini ada kesempatan. Yaah... seharusnya sih kalian sudah saling kenal saat hari pertama menjalankan tugas."

Miku melirik Rin yang masih saja tersenyum kepadanya. Bossu menatap kedua gadis di hadapannya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam kepala.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku memberi kalian tugas baru?" tanya Bossu tiba-tiba. Baik Miku maupun Rin langsung melempar pandangan kejut pada orang tua itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" tanya Rin. Bossu tetawa renyah.

"Hal ini langsung terpikirkan oleh otakku begitu melihat kalian berdua bersama-sama," jawab Bossu. Miku dan Rin saling pandang dengan heran.

"Memangnya tugas apa?" tanya Miku.

"Hm... sebelumnya, katakan padaku, apa kalian tertarik pada Kaito?" tanya Bossu sambil menatap kedua gadis di depannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Rin dan Miku langsung menatap orang tua itu dengan tatapan enggan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rin-chan?"

"Aaah... maa..." Rin garuk-garuk kepala sambil melirik Miku yang hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Dibilang tertarik sih... mungkin tidak terlalu," kata Rin tanpa berhenti garuk-garuk. Bossu mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miku.

"Kalau menurut Miku-chan?"

Miku terdiam sebentar sambil berpikir keras.

"Aku..." Miku berdehem kecil, "Tidak bisa bilang apa-apa."

Bossu tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan Rin masih memperhatikan wajah Miku yang sepertinya masih ragu dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi pagi ini terasa membosankan karena aku tidak berlomba dengannya," tambah Miku cepat.

"Begitu ya?"

Bossu terlihat berpikir sambil mengusap-usap dagunya, sementara Rin dan Miku saling pandang menunggu ucapan Bossu selanjutnya.

* * *

Kaito pelan-pelan membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat dan panas. Seharian dia terbaring di tempat tidur tanpa makan atau minum apa-apa, tapi dia tidak peduli karena saat-saat sedang sakit seperti ini makanan memang tidak banyak dipikirkan.

Kaito mengambil handuk yang dipakai Rin mengompresnya tadi pagi. Dia sudah empat kali membasahi handuk itu agar tetap terasa dingin.

Haaaah... Kaito mendesah panjang. Sesaat dia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Detik berikutnya, anak itu menggerakkan tangan untuk membuka laci saat kemudian dia teringat kalau benda yang ingin diambilnya sudah pernah dia keluarkan dari dalam laci itu.

Kaito mengernyit. Harusnya foto itu ada dalam genggamannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan itu.

"Kemana foto itu...?" gumam Kaito dengan panik sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya. Karena tidak menemukan, anak itu memaksakan diri untuk bangkit meskipun kepalanya terasa pening.

Saat mencoba untuk berdiri dari tempat tidur, dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang sudah sangat rapi. Sial, benar juga, pasti si domba brengsek itu sudah lihat! Rutuk batinnya dengan panik.

Sekarang, gadis pirang itu sudah mengetahui satu rahasianya; tentang dirinya yang suka menyimpan foto masa lalu. Itu 'kan memalukan kalau diketahui orang lain.

Mendecak sebal, Kaito berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya dengan kunci yang baru karena tadi pagi semua yang menyangkut pintu sudah diganti dengan yang baru.

Sekarang, dia harus menanyai gadis itu soal fotonya.

* * *

"APAAAA?!" Rin dan Miku langsung berteriak histeris begitu Bossu menyebutkan satu tugas baru yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan berada di luar batas nalar manusia.

"APA MAKSUDNYA?!" teriakan Rin membuat gema di dalam ruangan. Kalau ada mikrofon, mungkin benda itu sudah mengeluarkan suara dengungan yang memekakan telinga.

"Hei, hei, kau bilang kau tertarik pada Kaito!" kata Bossu sambil mengorek telinganya yang jadi berdengung akibat teriakan Rin.

"Aku tidak bilang tertarik!" sanggah Rin, "Aku hanya bilang tidak terlalu!"

"Iya! Lagi pula, tugas macam apa itu?!" Miku juga ikut-ikutan.

Bossu terkekeh-kekeh santai.

"Tentu saja, bonusnya akan kutambah tiga–ah, tidak, empat kali lipat!" Bossu menatap Miku dan Rin yang mulai kelihatan ragu, "Bagaimana? Kalau kalian setuju, itu berarti kita _deal_!"

Rin mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir keras. Sebenarnya ini ide buruk saat mendengar tugas baru mereka. Tapi, kalau bonusnya sebanyak itu sih...

Rin melirik Miku yang juga sepertinya masih terlihat menimbang-nimbang dengan kemungkinan besar akan menolak.

Hm... bonusnya akan empat kali lipat jika dia setuju. Kalau begitu, keluarga Kagamine pasti akan sangat bangga padanya. Tiba-tiba saja Rin mengangguk-angguk pelan. Baiklah, meskipun ini kedengaran gila, tapi dia menyetujuinya! Sekarang tinggal masalah Miku.

Rin kembali melirik Miku yang masih berpikir dengan tampang meragukan. Tak salah lagi, gadis itu akan segera menolak. Tidak. Tidak boleh! Jangan sampai!

"Ano.." sebelum semuanya terlambat dan Rin akan kehilangan bonus, gadis itu segera memegang tangan Miku di sampingnya, "Ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang seru. Benar 'kan, Miku-chan?"

Miku langsung menatap Rin dengan pandangan kaget. Sesaat sebelum dia buka mulut, Rin sudah menimpali,

"Kita bisa saling membantu untuk melakukannya. Bukankah ini bagus?"

"A.. etto..." Miku kehabisan kata-kata. Bossu tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan! Biar kuperjelas, jadi tugas baru kalian selama tiga tahun ke depan adalah..."

"DOMBA BRENGSEK SIALAN!"

Tiba-tiba suara Kaito terdengar menggelegar dari ruang keluarga. Semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk beberapa orang Yakuza yang selalu setia berada di samping Bossu terperanjat kaget.

"Rin-chan.." Bossu mengarahkan dagunya ke ruang keluarga untuk menyuruh Rin menemui Kaito.

Rin segera mengangguk-angguk, lalu pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Miku hanya mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran saat mendengar Kaito memanggil Rin dengan sebutan 'domba'. Rupanya anak itu selalu memanggil nama orang dengan nama binatang? Miku kira Kaito memanggil orang dengan nama binatang hanya kepadanya saja.

* * *

"Aduh, Kaito," Rin berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Kaito saat melihat anak itu kepayahan turun tangga.

"Kenapa kau turun? Kalau butuh sesuatu, 'kan tinggal panggil orang!" omel Rin sambil membantu Kaito berdiri tegak tanpa berpegangan ke dinding.

"Berisik! Antarkan saja aku ke kamarku sekarang!" suruh Kaito. Rin mengernyit heran.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Kaito mendengus kesal.

"Domba tuli! Cepat antar aku ke kamarku sekarang!"

"Ba-baik! Baik!" Rin hanya menurut saja memenuhi permintaan Kaito yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kaito baru saja meminta tolong padanya 'kan? Yah, walaupun _sedikit _menggunakan nada suruhan sih. Tapi tetap saja minta tolong. Ini keajaiban!

* * *

"Kau yang merapikan kamarku 'kan?" tanya Kaito begitu sampai di kamar.

Sekarang dia sudah kembali berada di atas tempat tidur dengan Rin yang masih berdiri di depannya sambil garuk-garuk kepala karena masih merasa sikap Kaito sangat aneh hari ini.

"Heh, jawab!" bentak Kaito saat merasa tak direspon.

"Iya, iya! Aku yang membereskannya," sahut Rin cepat. Kaito menghela napas pendek.

"Lalu... apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Kaito, hati-hati. Rin menatap Kaito dengan pandangan heran.

"Sesuatu?"

"Iya, sesuatu! Seperti... itu... eer... maksudku..." Kaito kelihatan resah saat ingin menjelaskan perihal yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Rin mulai penasaran, sedangkan Kaito masih mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk menanyakan isi kepalanya.

"Iya itu..." Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Rin mulai berpikir. Kalau Kaito sampai seresah itu untuk bertanya, maka itu pasti adalah hal yang sangat penting dan bersifat pribadi. Pasti begitu. Lalu, apa yang ingin ditanyakannya sampai-sampai rasanya sulit berkata-kata? Memangnya hal penting apa yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Rin?

* * *

"Kalau begitu, Bossu-san, aku juga akan membantu Rin di atas," kata Miku sambil berdiri dari kursi. Bossu mengangguk-angguk mempersilahkan.

"Ah, sebelumnya," Bossu membuat Miku berhenti melangkah, "Hati-hati, Miku-chan."

Miku mengangguk-angguk paham. Dia sudah tahu dari Kiyoteru-sensei soal Kaito yang sedang sakit, jadi mungkin tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Miku berjalan pelan-pelan ke lantai atas sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Besar sekali rumahnya, batin Miku. Memang sih dulu gadis itu pernah pergi ke sana, tapi tidak sempat menjelajah sehingga kurang tahu betul bagaimana besarnya isi rumah. Meskipun begitu, dia tahu letak kamar tidur Kaito.

Saat sedang berjalan, secara tak sengaja Miku melihat sesuatu di atas lantai, tepat setelah Miku menaiki tangga. Dia memungut benda itu. Menatapnya lama.

"Ini..." Miku celingak-celinguk dan berhenti saat mendengar suara dari dalam kamar Kaito. Gadis itu buru-buru menyimpannya ke dalam saku, lalu berjingkat mendekati kamar. Dia mengintip ke celah terbuka di depan pintu.

Dari sini, dia bisa melihat gerak gerik Kaito dan percakapannya dengan Rin.

"...itu... eer... maksudku..."

Miku mengernyit. Hm... sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi di sini. Kaito kelihatan resah saat berkata-kata. Ditambah lagi wajah pucatnya terlihat panik dan rona merah tercetak di pipinya walaupun kurang jelas.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Rin bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu.

Miku memutar otak di tempat. Lho...? Adegan ini sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Miku. Dia sering melihat hal-hal seperti ini dalam _anime_.

"Iya itu..." Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Miku masih berpikir. Sepertinya Kaito sedang terlihat kesulitan berkata-kata. Wajahnya juga kelihatan panik dan malu-malu. Hm... ah! Itu! Benar juga!

Puk!

Tanpa sadar Miku memukulkan kepal tangannya ke telapak tangan.

"Benar juga!" gumam Miku, "Pernyataan cinta!"

Sedetik kemudian alisnnya berkedut. Ha? Apa?! Pernyataan apa?! Bukankah Rin yang sudah mendesaknya–secara tidak langsung, dan Miku menyadarinya–untuk menyutujui tugas baru mereka? Pantas saja gadis itu terlihat bersemangat sekali tadi. Apa karena Kaito memang sudah...

Tidaaaak!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Miku langsung membuka pintu sehingga menghasilkan suara gebrakan yang lumayan keras.

"Ka-ka-kalian!" seru Miku dengan napas tertahan, "Ini tidak adil!"

Baik Kaito maupun Rin langsung kaget dan menatap Miku dengan bola mata membulat sempurna. Miku lalu berjalan ke arah Rin dan berdiri di depannya.

"Rin-san," kata Miku dengan serius, "Kau tahu akan menang, jadi menyutujuinya 'kan?"

Rin menatap Miku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti bercampur heran. Miku menatap Kaito dengan mata menyipit.

"Kau belum boleh mengatakannya!" seru Miku. Kaito yang masih terkejut malah diam saja sambil menatap Miku dengan kedua alis yang sama-sama terangkat.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rin dengan bingung. Miku menatap Rin dan Kaito bergantian.

"Kalian tadi..." Miku berpikir sebentar. Eh, tiba-tiba dia tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa untuk menyempurnakan kalimatnya. Kalian tadi... apa? Apa ya?

"Kami tadi kenapa?" tanya Rin. Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kalian tadi... ano..." Miku menatap lantai sambil terus berpikir. Kaito dan Rin ternyata menunggunya menuntaskan kalimat yang masih menggantung itu.

"Tadi... kalian..."

"Ck! Kalian-tadi, tadi-kalian, kalian-tadi, tadi-kalian! Apa maksudnya hah? Apa yang mau kau katakan?! Dasar idiot! Bicara saja susah!" akhirnya Kaito membentak dengan tidak sabar. Miku langsung merengut kesal.

"Rin! Aku sebenarnya ingin menolak tugas baru kita karena aku tahu itu hal yang tidak mungkin! Tapi sekarang aku mengerti alasannya. Ternyata kalian sudah punya ikatan dari dulu ya?" tanya Miku pada Rin. Yang ditanya langsung menatap Kaito yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apa sih maksudmu?! Katakan dengan jelas dong, idiot!" Kaito jadi penasaran dan ingin marah-marah sendiri.

"Kalian 'kan...! I-itu... kalian 'kan...!" Miku merasa sulit mengatakannya.

"Ada apa dengan kami, Miku-chan?" tanya Rin.

Miku memperhatikan ekpresi wajah Rin dan Kaito secara bergantian. Gadis itu menggigit bibir dengan cemas. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan firasatnya tentang adegan di anime itu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Pasalnya, dia melihat reaksi Kaito dan Rin yang hanya terlihat terkejut, lalu bersikap biasa, tak mencurigakan sama sekali seperti yang ada di anime.

Tapi... dia harus mencoba mengatakannya.

"Ka-kalian tadi... sedang berada di tengah-tengah sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Miku, ragu.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" Rin balik bertanya.

"Ah, dasar bodoh!" Kaito mendengus kesal, "Itu memang benar, aku sedang ingin bertanya pada domba busuk ini soal fo–"

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Kaito terputus. Wajahnya langsung memerah tanpa sebab, dan itu membuat baik Miku maupun Rin kebingungan di tempat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kaito...?" tanya Rin, hati-hati.

Miku mengamati wajah Kaito yang sepertinya sedang memasang sebuah ekspresi baru. Ya! Benar! Ekspresi itu baru pertama kali dilihat Miku. Ekspresi... malu?

"Li-li-lihat apa kalian, sampah-sampah brengsek?!" tiba-tiba Kaito membentak mereka dengan marah.

Tak lama, Miku dan Rin sama-sama berlarian keluar dari kamar Kaito begitu mereka dilempari dengan segala macam barang-barang yang sudah Rin rapikan.

Kedua gadis itu berhasil keluar dengan selamat, tapi mereka tidak yakin bisa masuk lagi ke dalam kamar, karena tepat setelah mereka keluar, pintu langsung dikunci dari dalam.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Miku sambil memandang Rin. Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu," jawab Rin sambil mengusap-usap dagunya tanda sedang berpikir. Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Makan malam bagaimana?" tanya Miku. Rin mendesah keras.

"Kemarin juga dia tidak makan malam," balas Rin. Miku menatap pintu kamar Kaito sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Gadis itu lalu maju beberapa langkah ke depan pintu, mengetuknya beberapa kali. Tapi sesuatu langsung menghantam si pintu dan membuat Miku melompat mundur dengan kaget. Dia menatap Rin yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ya ampun... pekerjaanmu lebih sulit. Pantas kau ingin dapat bonus dengan melakukan pekerjaan yang paling sulit..." gumam Miku yang tak sempat didengar oleh Rin.

"Eh, kau bicara apa? Miku-chan?" tanya Rin. Miku menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Bukan apa-apa," senyum Miku. Gadis itu memerhatikan wajah Rin yang sedang menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat. Hm... ternyata tadi itu bukan pernyataan cinta ya. Berarti, hasilnya masih belum pasti. Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti masih ada banyak kesempatan.

* * *

Miku menatap seorang wanita anggun di dalam foto yang tadi diambilnya dari lantai atas. Dilihat dari baju yang sedang dikenakan wanita anggun itu, sepertinnya si foto diambil pada beberapa tahun silam.

"Foto siapa ini ya?" gumam Miku entah pada siapa.

"Miku-chan," tiba-tiba Rin datang menghampiri Miku di teras depan rumah sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa kue buatan rumah dan teh. Miku buru-buru memasukkan foto itu ke sakunya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Rin," senyum Miku.

Rin duduk di sampingnya sambil mendesah panjang.

"Miku-chan, maaf ya..." katanya sambil menatap Miku. Yang ditatap langsung mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Rin tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya kau kurang setuju soal tugas terbaru kita ini," kata Rin. Miku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak juga," bantah Miku, "Seperti yang kau bilang, ini menarik."

"Benarkah? Hm... Aku jadi ingat sewaktu di kamar Kaito. Kau menyebut-nyebut aku dan Kaito sudah punya ikatan duluan. Apa maksudnya?"

Miku hampir saja tersedak saat sedang meneguk teh.

"Ah, itu... aku hanya..." kata Miku, agak canggung. Rin memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Miku. Gadis itu garuk-garuk kepala, merasa serba salah.

"I-itu... kukira... kau menyetujui tugas itu karena..." Miku menatap Rin dengan takut-takut, "Kaito sudah menyukaimu."

"...?" Rin tak berkata-kata. Hanya mulutnya saja yang menganga dan mata melebar menatap Miku yang langsung merasa bersalah setelah mengatakannya.

"Maaf, sudah menuduh yang tidak-tidak, habisnya tadi kalian bicara serius sekali. Dan ekspresi Kaito benar-benar sudah seperti orang yang ingin menyatakan perasaan saja," jelas Miku sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Menyatakan perasaan...?" Rin semakin melongo. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa keras-keras. Miku sampai bingung dibuatnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" Rin mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat, "Tadi dia hanya mau menanyakan sesuatu! Aku sudah bilang 'kan padamu?"

Wajah Miku langsung memerah. Spontan dia membungkuk di depan Rin.

"Ma-maaf! Sepertinya aku sudah salah paham!" aku Miku. Rin tertawa lagi.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kau ini lucu, Miku-chan," ujar Rin. Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ulang Miku. Rin menggeleng-geleng.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kau sebenarnya kurang menyukai tugas ini 'kan? Tapi aku malah mendesakmu menerimanya. Habisnya aku..." sekarang bagian Rin yang garuk-garuk kepala. Miku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Miku.

"Oh ya, Rin," tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, lalu mengambil tas di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatan, "Aku disuruh Sensei memberikan ini pada Kaito. Aku titip saja ya."

Rin mengangguk, "Baiklah. Akan kuberikan padanya."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pamit sekarang saja. Sudah hampir sore," kata Miku sambil menengadah menatap langit yang mulai berwarna oranye.

"Benar juga, tak terasa ya," desah Rin, "Padahal aku ingin ngobrol lebih banyak dengan Miku-chan."

Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah mau pulang, Miku-chan?" Bossu tiba-tiba datang dari dalam rumah.

"Iya. Nanti aku mampir lagi ke sini. Kalau begitu, aku pamit, Bossu-san, Rin," Miku menunduk memberi salam, lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Kaito.

"Nanti datang lagi ya!" seru Rin sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Miku.

"Oke!"

* * *

Kaito mendesah keras sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengan. Demamnya tidak kunjung membaik. Yah, sudah biasa sih. Kalau dia demam, bisa sampai empat atau lima hari untuk bisa sembuh. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Dia harus cepat-cepat kembali sehat untuk mencari sendiri foto itu tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Karenanya, sekarang dia harus makan banyak dan minum obat.

"Tch! Sial!" Kaito mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Tok.. tok.. tok...

"Kaito, Miku-chan menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya Sensei dari kelasmu yang menyuruhnya," terdengar suara Rin dari luar.

"Tunggu sebentar, domba sialan! Jangan dulu kemana-mana!" suruh Kaito, sambil berjalan gontai ke arah pintu.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka. Di sana Rin sudah berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Tumben kau tidak marah-marah," sapa Rin sambil nyengir. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Apa yang kau bawa? Taruh di kamarku dan bawakan aku makanan juga obat!" tanya sekaligus suruh Kaito sambil kembali masuk ke kamar.

Rin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hei, apa Kaito baru saja mengundangnya masuk ke kamar? Wow... aneh sekali. Hari ini benar-benar ada yang salah dengan anak itu. Tapi, bagus juga sih. Mudah-mudahan saja ini langkah awalnya untuk berubah.

Rin pun melangkah ke dalam kamar, lalu menyimpan lima buah buku di atas meja belajar.

"Kau sudah lapar ya? Mau makan apa?" tanya Rin. Kaito terdiam sebentar.

"Bawakan saja makanan yang ada," sahutnya sambil berbaring di tempat tidur, lalu memunggungi Rin.

"Oke, aku segera kembali!"

* * *

Hap! Hup! Hap! Hup!

Rin memperhatikan Kaito yang sedang makan dengan lahap walaupun kelihatan sama sekali tidak berselera. Melihatnya makan seperti ini membuat Rin sedikit banyak merasa senang.

"Akhirnya kau mau sembuh juga," senyum Rin.

"Kau pikir aku mau terus-terusan sakit?! Dasar domba idiot!" bentak Kaito tanpa berhenti mengunyah makanan. Rin nyengir.

"Habis makan, langsung minum obatnya. Lalu tidur," pesan Rin. Melihat gadis itu pergi, spontan Kaito bertanya,

"Mau kemana?"

Rin berhenti melangkah, lalu berbalik ke arah Kaito.

"Aku mau makan malam di bawah, kenapa bertanya?" gadis itu balik bertanya. Sedetik kemudian otak jahilnya bereaksi, "Kau mau aku menemanimu makan di sini?"

Kaito langsung tersedak. Rin buru-buru mendekat dan mengacungkan air minum ke mulut Kaito.

"Brengsek!" maki Kaito dengan wajah merah, "Jangan katakan hal bodoh itu lagi! Menjijikan!"

"Maaf, maaf..." kata Rin sambil tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kaito, "Habis jarang sekali kau mau tahu urusan orang."

"Itu pertanyaan spontan, idiot! Harusnya kau mengerti!" balas Kaito sambil mengatur nafasnya. Rin mangut-mangut dengan cuek.

"Ya sudah, aku ke bawah dulu. Awas, habis minum obat, langsung tidur!" suruh Rin, "Eh, jangan lupa kompresannya."

"Bawel!" sungut Kaito. Rin hanya cengengesan.

"Daaah!" serunya sebelum keluar kamar.

* * *

Selesai makan, Kaito melirik buku-buku catatan yang diantar Rin ke dalam kamar. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti buku si gadis gajah. Kaito mengambil tumpukan itu, lalu membacanya satu per satu.

"Hmm..." Kaito mengusap-usap dagu sambil menatap tulisan Miku.

"Bodoh sekali, sudah menulis contoh soal, masih saja salah," gumam Kaito sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat Miku menulis sebuah contoh soal matematika, namun salah menulis beberapa bilangan.

Saat membaca buku terakhir, dia melihat sebuah surat yang terselip. Kaito mengernyit sebelum membacanya. Membolak-balik surat, lalu dengan ragu membukanya.

_Untuk: Kaito Shion_

_Kalau kau membaca ini, besok kau harus sudah sembuh. Ingat, kau punya banyak tugas dari Kiyoteru-sensei_.

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tugas? Banyak pula? Tugas apa?

_Sensei bilang aku harus mengantar catatan-catatan padamu karena khawatir kau tidak bisa mengejar. Tapi aku tahu pasti kau sedang marah di sana karena Sensei kelihatan meremehkan , kalau mau marah, jangan marah padaku ya!_

_Lalu, kalau ada yang salah, jangan protes! Kau 'kan pintar, pasti bisa menyadari dan memakluminya!_

Kaito tersenyum tipis sambil kembali membuka halaman di mana dia menemukan kesalahan tadi. Prediksinya boleh juga. Memang ada yang salah.

_Terakhir, kalau besok kau belum sembuh, jangan salahkan aku kalau lagi-lagi aku datang ke rumahmu._

_Miku Hatsune._

Kaito mendesah keras sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur, lalu melempar buku-buku Miku sembarangan. Membaca buku saat sedang sakit seperti ini membuatnya cepat mengantuk.

"Aah... ngantuk sekali..." gumamnya sambil menutup mata perlahan-lahan.

* * *

Kaito celingak-celinguk di depan pintu kamarnya. Benar-benar pagi yang cerah. Saat dini hari membuka mata, anak itu sudah kehilangan demamnya. Obat yang diberikan Rin benar-benar manjur. Tapi, dia tidak bisa langsung menunjukkan kalau dia sudah sehat, jadi sewaktu Rin tadi pagi menengoknya ke kamar, Kaito pura-pura masih tertidur.

Beruntung gadis itu masih menganggapnya sakit, jadi dia bisa diam di rumah seharian dan mencari benda penting itu secepatnya. Ya. Foto itu harus segera ditemukan. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang paling masuk akal adalah di kamarnya, dan juga... di kamar Rin. Entah kenapa otaknya bisa sampai berfikiran kalau foto itu ada di kamar Rin. Tapi bisa jadi anak domba itu mengambilnya 'kan?

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memangnya untuk apa gadis itu mengambil foto ibunya ya? Hm... Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ah, benar juga! Mungkin untuk mencari kelemahannya, lalu menyebarkannya pada teri-teri brengsek di sekolah Loid. Waduh, kalau begitu, bisa gawat! Pikiran-pikiran negatif langsung berkelebat di dalam otaknya. Dia harus cepat-cepat!

Kaito memulai pencarian dengan menggeledah kamarnya sampai siang hari. Setelah itu, dia nekat pergi ke kamar Rin. Dengan keahlian yang entah dapat dari mana, anak itu berhasil membuka kunci pintu kamar Rin menggunakan sebuah besi kecil.

Cklek! Terbuka!

Setelah celingak-celinguk memastikan keadaan, dia mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar. Saat masuk, wangi parfum Rin langsung meledak dan membuat hidung Kaito sakit karena baunya terlalu kuat dan menusuk–menurut Kaito.

"Brengsek! Lain kali aku akan memakai masker kalau masuk kamar cewek!" gerutu anak itu sambil menutupi hidung dengan kaus yang sedang dipakainya.

Ya ampun... kamarnya benar-benar tertata dengan rapi. Kalau begini ceritanya sih, tidak ada cara lain selain membuatnya berantakan. Sial, sial, sial, rutuk batin Kaito.

Setelah meyakinkan diri akan membereskannya lagi, Kaito mulai mencari di setiap seluk beluk kamar.

"Sial, di mana kau?!"

* * *

Miku memainkan game dalam ponsel di sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Kaito.

"Ck!" Miku mendecak dengan kesal saat permainannya payah. Haaah... Miku menerawang ke atas langit.

Tadi Kiyoteru-sensei mengusirnya dari kelas saat pelajaran terakhir berlangsung. Alasannya adalah untuk mengecek apa Kaito masih sakit atau tidak, jadi dia mendapatkan dispensasi untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran di jam-jam terakhir.

Benar-benar alasan yang tidak logis. Kalau memang mau menyuruhnya menengok, pulang sekolah juga bisa. Tapi orang itu malah membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan di pelajaran terakhir hanya untuk menyuruhnya menjenguk Kaito.

Apa dia sedang membuat sebuah rencana jahat ya? Mana pelajaran terakhir itu pelajaran matematika lagi, pelajaran yang paling Miku benci. Meskipun begitu, Miku sedikit banyak senang juga karena jika ikut pelajaran hitung-menghitung itu, dia hanya akan jadi _stress_. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu penasaran akan pelajaran yang akan dibahas di sekolah.

Setelah sibuk sendiri dengan berbagai macam pikiran di kepala, akhirnya Miku sampai juga di depan gerbang rumah Kaito.

"Halo, Miku di sini," sapa Miku setelah menekan tombol merah seperti biasa.

"Oh, Ojou! Silahkan masuk!"

Miku mulai memasuki taman sambil memandang sekeliling. Saat melihat rumah Kaito, dia tidak melihat Bossu.

"Ojou, irasshae!" para Yakuza menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Ano, Bossu-san sedang tidak di rumah ya? Rin-san juga pasti belum pulang ya?" tanya Miku sambil melihat-lihat ke dalam rumah.

"Ya, mereka berdua sedang ada di luar. Silahkan masuk, Ojou. Langsung saja ke atas," kata salah satu Yakuza. Miku mengangguk-angguk. Para orang itu memang pasti sudah tahu apa tujuannya kalau gadis itu datang ke sini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih!"

* * *

Miku berjalan pelan-pelan ke kamar Kaito. Hm... tidak ada suara. Jangan-jangan anak itu sedang tidur? Pikir Miku sambil mendekat, lalu menempelkan telinga kirinya ke pintu untuk mengecek kebenaran pikirannya.

"Benar-benar sepi," gumam Miku.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Miku kaget saat mendengar ada suara yang datang dari kamar Rin. Sepertinya suara buku tebal yang jatuh mengenai sesuatu. Apa itu ya? Apa Rin tidak masuk sekolah juga? Pikir Miku sambil mendekati pintu kamar Rin.

Miku lalu menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dan mendengar suara berisik dari dalam. Gadis itu mempertajam pendengarannya. Iya, benar. Suara berisik itu tidak mau berhenti. Akhirnya Miku berniat membuka pintu itu tanpa bersuara karena takut mengagetkan orang yang sedang berada di dalam. Dia yakin orang itu bukan Rin. Tidak mungkinlah gadis manis seperti Rin bolos sekolah.

Krieeet...

Miku memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Sesaat kemudian mata gadis itu melebar dengan mulut menganga.

"Ka-Kaito...?" gumam gadis itu.

"Sial! Di mana sih?" Kaito yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran Miku terus saja mencari sambil membuka-buka laci Rin.

Miku menjerit tertahan saat melihat laci yang sekarang sedang dibuka oleh Kaito mengandung hal-hal pribadi milik Rin. Itu membuat Kaito berbalik sebelum sempat melihat isinya.

"A.." Kaito tak sempat berkata-kata karena terlalu terkejut dengan keberadaan Miku, sedangkan Miku bersiap untuk berteriak–

"KYA–pppph!"

Sebelum gadis itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang di bawah, Kaito segera menangkap gadis itu, lalu membekapnya dengan panik.

"Ssh! Ssh!" Kaito celingak-celinguk sebelum membawa Miku masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Mmppph!" Miku menepuk-nepuk tangan Kaito saat dia merasa kesulitan bernapas.

"Diam ya! Diam! Jangan mengatakan apapun! Akan kujelaskan semua ini! Jadi kau harus diam! Mengerti?! Paham?!" tanya Kaito dengan panik. Miku langsung mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Haaaaahh... hah... uhuk...!" akhirnya Miku bisa bernapas lega setelah Kaito membiarkannya terduduk di lantai.

Kaito berjalan mondar mandir dengan panik. Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

"Gajah brengsek! Sedang apa kau di sini?" bentak Kaito.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" balas Miku sambil mengurut dadanya, "Kau... kau..."

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak bermaksud yang macam-macam!" serobot Kaito.

"La-lalu... kau sedang apa?" tanya Miku. Wajah panik Kaito langsung bertambah serius. Sekarang malah dilengkapi rona merah tebal di pipi.

"Apa jangan-jangan... kau..." Miku mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Jelas saja! Melihat Kaito sedang mengacak-acak isi kamar Rin memang sudah lebih dari aneh.

"Bukan!" bentak Kaito, "Aku hanya... hanya sedang..."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" Miku jadi semakin penasaran.

"Tch! Mencari sesuatu! Paham?!" tukas Kaito. Miku menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga.

"Kau..."

"Aku sedang mencari foto! Foto! Kau puas, brengsek?!" akhirnya Kaito marah-marah karena bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi gadis itu. Mana pasti dia sedang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak lagi.

Miku termenung beberapa detik. Foto...?

"Foto... seperti apa?" tanya Miku. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Kau tak akan mengerti!" tukas Kaito, lalu melanjutkan mencari. Miku meraba-raba sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Apa foto ini milikmu?" tanya Miku sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto dari dalam tasnya pada Kaito. Mata anak itu langsung melebar. Buru-buru dia merebutnya dari tangan Miku.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?! Kau mencuri ya?!" tuduh Kaito. Miku langsung ber-hah-ria dengan wajah tak sudi dituduh.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?! Aku menemukannya di dekat tangga kemarin! Harusnya kau bersyukur! Bukannya marah-marah!" tukas Miku sambil berkacak pinggang di depan anak itu.

"Tch! Terserahlah!" dengus Kaito, "Karena kau sudah mengambil barangku seenaknya, kau harus membantuku membereskan kamar bau ini!"

"Apaa?!" urat Miku hampir keluar dari tempatnya, "Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Bukannya menyuruhku membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat ini!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membereskan, gajah tuli! Membantu! Dengar?!" bentak Kaito acuh tak acuh. Miku terhenyak sesaat. Kaito sedang meminta bantuannya? Eh, benarkah?

"Heh! Kenapa masih diam saja?! Kau dengar aku 'kan?!" bentak Kaito lagi. Miku segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Iya, iya! Bawel!" sungut Miku.

"Ya wajar saja aku bawel! Kau melamun terus, dasar gajah tukang mimpi!"

"Berisik!"

"Kau yang berisik!"

"Kalau kau mengoceh terus, nanti tidak akan selesai!" tukas Miku, kesal.

"Jangan melawan, brengsek!" seru Kaito.

Miku mendecih pelan. Eh, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan bicara terlalu keras dong! Nanti ketahuan!" bisik Miku.

"Idiot! Mereka yang ada di bawah akan menganggap kita sedang bertengkar di kamar sebelah, jadi tidak ada masalah!" Kaito balas berbisik dengan nada kesal.

"Benar juga," Miku menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dasar konyol.

"Dasar super idiot!" ejek Kaito.

"Berisik!" tukas Miku.

"Kau yang berisik!"

"Bisa diam tidak sih?!"

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu!"

Miku mendecih sebal. Ya ampun! Apa tidak salah dia benar-benar membantu Kaito sekarang ini?!

* * *

Di lantai bawah, para Yakuza mulai merasa khawatir soal Miku karena daritadi mereka mendengar Kaito marah-marah dan berteriak pada gadis itu.

"Mulai lagi..."

"Mana kita tidak mungkin ke atas lagi!"

"Ya sudahlah, kita serahkan saja semuanya pada Ojou. Dia pasti bisa menangani Kaito-sama."

"Tapi–"

"Tadaima!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Rin dari pengeras suara.

"Oh, Ojou! Silahkan masuk!"

Setelah gerbang dibuka, Rin berlari-lari kecil sampai di depan pintu. Dia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat sepatu Miku. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum kecil.

Krieeet...

"Ojou, okairinasai!" sapa para Yakuza dari dalam. Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Ada Miku-chan ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Sedang ada di atas."

Rin mengangguk-angguk, lalu berjalan ke lantai atas. Saat tiba di sana, gadis itu melihat Kaito dan Miku sedang duduk di atas sofa di teras depan lantai atas. Sepertinya mereka baru pergi ke sana.

"Hm... sudah mulai ya," senyumnya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku juga harus mulai."

* * *

"Haaaaaah... capeknya," desah Miku sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa samping Kaito.

"Heh, jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku punya foto itu," kata Kaito. Miku memutar kepalanya pada Kaito.

"Foto apa?" tanya Miku. Kaito mendengus kesal.

"Kau itu nenek-nenek pikun apa?!" dumel anak itu, "Sudah jelas foto ibuku!"

Miku menganguk-angguk, "Ooh... itu foto ibumu. Dia cantik sekali ya."

Kaito tidak berkomentar.

"Nee Kaito," panggil Miku. Kaito hanya mendengungkan suaranya menanggapi panggilan Miku.

"Kau rindu ibumu?" tanyanya, hati-hati. Kaito melempar pandangan heran pada gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan saat ibumu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini?" tukas Kaito. Miku menunduk.

"Maaf..."

"Berisik! Tidak usah merasa iba padaku!" bentak Kaito. Miku menggeleng.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa iba padamu," balas Miku. Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya merasa buruk tentang itu. Maaf sudah membuatmu mengatakan yang tidak perlu," kata Miku. Kaito terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini," katanya sambil berdiri dari sofa. Miku menatap anak itu.

Saat sedang menatapnya, tiba-tiba Miku melihat sebuah luka di bibir bawah anak itu. Kenapa? Berkelahi dengan siapa dia?

"Kaito–"

"Berisik! Sana pulang kalau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi!" tukas Kaito, memotong niat Miku yang ingin menanyakan luka itu.

"Ck! Baik! Baik! Aku juga sudah mau pulang kok," balasnya setelah kehilangan selera untuk bertanya. Saat mengingat sesuatu, gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatan, "Ini. Aku hanya mencatat sampai pelajaran keempat. Yang kelima aku dapat dispensasi dari Kiyoteru-sensei jadi tidak ada catatannya."

Kaito mengambil buku yang disodorkan Miku dengan malas.

"Apa kau sudah selesai menyalin catatanku?" Tanya Miku. Kaito mendengus.

"Apa yang bisa kusalin dari catatan orang idiot?" sahut Kaito sambil melangkah meninggalkan Miku dengan tawa kecil yang menyertainya.

Awalnya Miku mau marah karena Kaito lagi-lagi mengejeknya. Tapi... saat mendengar suara tawa anak itu, entah kenapa...

"Kaito," panggil Miku sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati Kaito yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, "Kau... barusan..."

"Hah?"

"KYAAAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari kamar Rin. Miku langsung mengarahkan padangannya ke sumber suara.

"Rin!" seru Miku, lalu segera berlari ke kamar Rin, sedangkan Kaito hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat Miku langsung lari-lari begitu.

"Rin! Ada apa?!" tanya Miku.

Kaito berjalan sampai ke depan kamarnya, lalu memperhatikan Miku yang terus-terusan menggedor-gedor pintu Rin sambil memasang senyum mengejek yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Rin! Buka pintunya!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Rin terdengar semakin jelas.

"Rin!" seru Miku. Saat hendak menggedor pintu, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang merayap di kakinya. Saat gadis itu melihat ke bawah–

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA KECOAK DI KAKIKU! SINGKIRKAN! SINGKIRKAN!" Miku langsung melompat ke arah Kaito dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Oi! Oi!" Kaito langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena Miku terus saja mendesaknya untuk mengambil kecoak itu.

"Kaito! Ambil kecoaknya!" Miku terus-terusan berdigig. Itu membuat Kaito mau tidak mau tersenyum geli melihatnya. Dasar si domba busuk! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia rencakan? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Diam! Diam, jangan bergerak!" suruh Kaito, lalu dia langsung menangkap kecoak itu di kaki Miku.

"Sudah belum?! Kaito, sudah belum?!" Miku masih tidak mau melepas pelukannya. Kaito berusaha menahan tawa.

Saat dia masuk ke dalam rumah, anak itu melihat Rin yang sedang asyik menjepit seekor kecoak dengan jari-jarinya sambil berjalan membelakangi tanpa menyadari kalau sebenarnya anak biru itu sudah berada di depan pintu masuk dan sedang memperhatikan si gadis.

Hm... rupanya dia melakukannya untuk menakut-nakuti gajah bodoh ini? Tapi kenapa? Pikir Kaito.

"Miku-chan?!" Rin segera membuka pintu, lalu melihat Miku yang sedang memeluk Kaito sambil gemetaran, sementara Kaito sedang memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ah..." Rin langsung garuk-garuk kepala dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Heh, domba idiot! Apa maksudmu melakukannya?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah setengah menahan tawa.

"A-ano..." Rin berjalan mendekat. Rencananya dia mau menenangkan Miku, tapi ternyata gadis itu malah semakin erat memeluk Kaito.

"O-oi! Aku tidak bisa bernapas! Hei, gajah busuk!" Kaito langsung mendorong-dorong badan Miku saat merasakan pelukan gadis itu semakin kuat. Sekarang badannya malah terasa menggigil.

"Tch..." Kaito langsung melempar pandangan kesal pada Rin, "Dasar domba busuk!"

"Ma-maaf..." kata Rin sambil menunduk. Aduh... ceritanya 'kan dia mau minta tolong pada Kaito kalau di kamarnya ada kecoak. Eh, yang terjadi malah ini. Payah.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Rin. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Singkirkan dia!" Kaito menunjuk-nunjuk Miku yang masih saja menempel padanya. Rin sempat enggan, tapi karena Kaito melotot dengan galak, akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah Miku dan mencoba melepas pelukannya.

"Miku-chan... kau takut kecoak?" tanya Rin raut wajah khawatir. Kaito mendengus.

"Sudah tahu takut, masih saja bertanya, dasar idiot!" dumelnya sambil merapikan baju yang jadi kusut gara-gara dipeluk Miku.

"A-ayo ke bawah, Miku-chan..." Rin membimbing Miku untuk turun ke tangga.

Dari belakang, Kaito masih bisa melihat bahu Miku yang menggigil. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Mirip perwatakannya. Kalau menakuti sesuatu, dia akan sangat takut, tapi jika berani, dia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung.

Entah apa yang kemudian membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"Heh, kau domba busuk! Jangan dulu dibawa ke bawah! Bawakan saja dia minuman!" Kaito langsung menarik lengan Miku, membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah ke dekatnya.

Rin agak terkejut melihat reaksi Kaito, tapi dia diam saja dan mengiyakan.

"Kau, ikut aku!" Kaito menarik lengan Miku ke sofa di depan televisi, lalu menyuruh gadis itu duduk di sana. Kaito sendiri duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau... kenapa setakut itu dengan kecoak?" tanya Kaito, hati-hati. Miku meremas rok sekolahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kaito.

"Tuli," gumam Kaito sambil menghempaskan diri ke sandaran.

"Aku benci mereka," kata Miku, yang langsung membuat Kaito menoleh ke arahnya.

"Benci?" tanya Kaito sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya... kenapa?"

"Mereka itu menjijikan. Itu saja," jawab Miku, "Kau pasti mengerti kalau jadi anak perempuan."

Kaito melengos tanpa membalas perkataan Miku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bodoh sekali dia sudah menyanyakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu pada Miku. Tapi entahlah, sesuatu yang tak pasti menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu.

Di sampingnya, Miku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Perasaannya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. Menyadari hal itu, Kaito menghela napas pendek, lalu sedikit memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

"_Ma_, karena kau sudah agak tenang, aku tidak ada urusan lagi di sini. Lagi pula aku tidak punya banyak waktu membahas kecoak," sahut Kaito sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Miku.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan 'kan? Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari ini," ujar Kaito. Miku langsung merengut kesal.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali? Dasar tidak berperasaan!" sungut Miku yang tiba-tiba sudah kehilangan rasa takutnya. Entah mengapa melihat Kaito bersikap cuek seperti itu membuat Miku merasa benar-benar kesal.

Kaito mendecak sebal menanggapi perkataan Miku.

"Lalu apa lagi maumu, gajah busuk?!" tanya Kaito, "Kalau kau sudah selesai, kubilang juga cepat pergi! Atau mau kuberi sekotak kecoak?!"

Miku langsung melotot marah.

"Dengar ya, Kaito," Miku mulai terlihat serius, "Aku datang kemari juga bukan karena kemauanku. Kau pikir aku mau repot-repot datang kemari hanya untuk menjengukmu? Asal kau tahu ya, semua yang kulakukan untukmu itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan keinginanku!"

Kaito hanya bisa bengong mendengarnya. Apa-apaan si brengsek ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu?!

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berhubungan denganmu, tapi aku tak punya pilihan! Kau itu kasar, sombong, suka melecehkan orang, merendahkan orang! Kau pikir apa bagusnya dirimu sampai bisa menyakiti hati orang seenaknya?!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" geram Kaito. Miku mendecih.

"Kau tak lebih dari seorang anak kesepian yang suka melampiaskan perasaannya lewat kekerasan!" tukas Miku. Kaito mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan marah menjalari semua syaraf otaknya.

"Apa katamu..?!"

"Kau hanya seorang anak malang!"

"Diam!"

"Tak pernah merasa punya teman!"

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan!"

"DIAAAAAAM!"

PLAAAK!

Panas. Pipi Miku terasa panas. Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai-sampai rasanya urat di leher juga hampir saja putus disebabkan oleh sebuah putaran tiba-tiba setelah menerima telapak tangan Kaito tadi. Gadis itu bisa merasakan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Sakit...

Perlahan-lahan, air mata mulai luruh menuruni pipi-pipinya.

Rin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan tangga dengan tangan yang masih memegang nampan.

Miku menoleh dan menatap Kaito dengan tajam. Meskipun tidak jelas karena tertutup air mata, tapi dia tahu kalau mata Kaito juga berkilat. Gadis itu menyentuh pipinya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Pergi sekarang juga!" bentak Kaito, lalu masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

Miku langsung terisak. Rin buru-buru berlari ke atas dan menghampiri Miku, memeluknya erat-erat setelah menyimpan nampan di atas meja.

"Miku-chan..." gumam Rin sambil mengusap-usap kepala Miku, "Sudah, jangan menangis..."

* * *

"Hati-hati di jalan ya... jangan melamun," pesan Rin saat mengantar Miku sampai ke depan gerbang. Miku tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Terima kasih ya, Rin," kata Miku, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Bossu-san ya."

Rin mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Miku menangkap sesuatu di wajah Rin. Sepertinya gadis itu terluka di bibir. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Miku juga sempat melihat luka yang sama di bibir Kaito tadi.

Sebenarnya Miku ingin bertanya, tapi karena tiba-tiba dia kesal saat mengingat Kaito, jadi gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja.

"Dee, sampai nanti, Rin!" Miku melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh dari rumah Kaito.

Sambil memperhatikan punggung Miku yang semakin menjauh, sebenarnya Rin sangat ingin menjelaskan perihal kecoak itu tadi, tapi dia merasa tidak sampai hati memberitahu gadis itu karena kelihatannya dia sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Aduh, aku benar-benar maaf, Miku-chan..." gumam Rin sambil menatap kepergian Miku.

Sedangkan di perjalanan pulang, Miku masih terus merasa kesal pada orang kasar bernama Kaito itu. Kalau tadi dipikir-pikir, gelagatnya sudah tidak seperti orang sakit lagi. Masa orang sakit bisa-bisanya menggeledah kamar orang lain? Lalu, setelah menggeledah kamar, anak itu tidak terlihat lelah ataupun letih.

Huh, untuk apa dia menjenguk orang yang ternyata keadaannya sudah membaik. Tidak, bahkan dia sudah pulih! Bodoh sekali Miku baru menyadarinya. Ah, pokoknya hari ini dia merasa sangat menyesal bertemu dengan Kaito.

Miku harus menemukan suatu cara untuk membuat Kaito meminta maaf padanya. Harus. Lihat saja!

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya, Kaito tidak pernah melihat Miku lagi di gang sempit. Sekarang tidak ada lagi lomba lari karena Miku selalu datang lebih pagi. Meski begitu, Kaito merasa hidupnya tidak berubah. Tetap menyebalkan setelah kedatangan Rin ke rumahnya.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak Miku sama sekali tidak mengusik dan berbicara padanya. Sementara semua orang di kelas terus bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Kaito _sih_ cuek saja karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan.

Pagi ini pun, Kaito masih tetap bersikap cuek, sedangkan Miku sudah berubah menjadi lebih pendiam.

"Selamat pagi!" tiba-tiba Kiyoteru-sensei datang ke dalam kelas sambil membawa-bawa setumpukan dokumen misterius.

"Aku punya berita untuk kalian," kata guru muda itu sambil menepuk-nepuk tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya, "Kalian akan menghadapi tes matematika dan bahasa Inggris minggu depan. Aku tahu kalian akan terkejut, makanya untuk mengatasi keterkejutan kalian, aku sudah membawakan rangkuman untuk dibaca di rumah."

"Haaaaaah?! Tes?" semua siswa buka mulut tidak setuju.

"Untuk siswa semacam kalian, tes itu tergolong hal yang wajar 'kan?" kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Dan satu hal yang harus kalian ingat, nilai dalam tes ini harus bagus. Kalian tahu kenapa?"

Semua murid terdiam sambil menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata sensei berkacamata itu.

"Tentu saja karena ini akan menjadi tabungan kalian untuk nilai UAS, dan aku sama sekali tidak bercanda," jelas Kiyoteru-sensei dengan aura mencekam yang mulai terpancar dari balik punggungnya, "Jadi tolong baca dan pahami baik-baik dokumen-dokumen ini."

Kaito mendesah pelan sambil melirik gadis di sampingnya. Wajah cueknya mulai berubah menjadi resah. Sial, aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu padanya, pikir Kaito.

* * *

Saat bel pulang sekolah, Miku cepat-cepat membereskan buku-bukunya. Kaito baru akan keluar setelah memastikan gadis itu lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah melihat Miku pergi, Kaito segera mengikutinya. Ternyata arah rumah mereka sama sampai mencapai gang sempit. Di sana, Kaito mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara. Anak itu segera berlari mengejar Miku. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar sana, Kaito langsung menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Hei!" panggil Kaito. Setelah menyadari siapa yang datang, Miku langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" bentak Kaito sambil kembali menarik lengan Miku, kali ini lebih kencang sampai gadis itu berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan apa yang akan terjadi minggu depan?!" Kaito bertanya dengan wajah masam. Miku hanya terdiam sambil menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah BT.

"Tch, kau itu tuli ya, gajah brengsek?! Apa kau bahkan tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk persiapan minggu depan?!" bentak Kaito. Dia merasa sangat kesal pada gadis di hadapannya karena merasa belum pernah ada yang berani bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya seperti gadis itu.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak! Aku dengar kok!" Miku balas membentak. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan Kaito.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kaito, "Jadi apa maumu?!"

Miku berhenti berjalan tanpa membalikkan badan. Kepalanya sedikit berputar ke belakang.

"Cepat katakan! Jangan jadi gajah menyebalkan seperti itu! Menjijikan!" dengus Kaito.

"Apa maumu apa? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Miku. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Jangan buat aku mengatakan hal itu, brengsek!" tukas Kaito sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah menghentak.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Bicara yang jelas!" balas Miku.

Kaito menghela napas pendek, lalu mendecak sebal.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa supaya kau bisa mulai belajar, brengsek?!"

Miku berbalik menghadap Kaito untuk melihat ekspresinya. Rupanya wajahnya sedikit memerah meskipun sedang memasang tampang kesal. Gadis itu mendesah panjang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf," kata Miku sambil menatap mata Kaito lurus-lurus. Yang ditatap langsung mengernyit heran.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf," ulang Miku. Kaito melotot marah.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf? Mau belajar saja repot!" tukas Kaito. Miku menghela napas pendek.

"Ya sudah," sahutnya sambil berbalik. Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal melihat kepergian Miku.

"Oi!" panggil Kaito.

"Minta maaf!" suruh Miku sambil terus berjalan memunggungi Kaito.

"Kuso Onna!" geram Kaito sambil mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ayo cepat minta maaf!" Miku berbalik, kali ini dia berjalan mundur.

Kaito melengos kesal. Dia melihat wajah Miku sudah mulai mencair dengan senyum tipis. Itu artinya dia secara tidak langsung sudah memaafkannya 'kan? Lalu kenapa harus sampai repot-repot menyuruhnya minta maaf?

"Berhenti kau! Kita harus mulai belajarnya hari ini juga!" teriak Kaito, kesal. Miku mendelik tak peduli. Malah gadis itu terus saja berjalan. Kaito mendecak sambil melotot galak ke arah Miku. Sialan si gajah brengsek itu!

"Ayo minta maaf! Kalau tidak, aku akan benar-benar pulang sekarang!" ujar Miku.

"Kuso.."

"Kaito, aku masih belum dengar!"

Kaito mendengus, lalu bersiap berlari untuk mengejar gadis itu. Gajah idiot itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!

"Wowowowowow... kau mau apa? Mau lomba lagi? Baiklah, kalau aku menang, kau harus minta maaf padaku!" Miku menengok ke belakang dan melihat Kaito sedang bersiap untuk berlari.

"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOO!" akhirnya, Kaito mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk mengejar Miku sudah berada di depan.

* * *

Kaito dan Miku berbaring terlentang di atas tanah dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di taman kota setelah baru saja mereka mengadakan lomba lari yang tak jelas.

Sebenarnya dua-duanya tidak tahu mereka akan pergi kemana, tapi begitu melihat jalan ke taman kota, keduanya langsung berpikiran sebaiknya menjadikan taman sebagai garis finish.

"Kuso..." Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya, "Larimu cepat juga."

Miku tertawa, "Kau lebih cepat."

Kaito tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja. Lagipula, kau main curang."

"Yang penting aku tidak kalah," cengir Miku.

"Aku juga tidak kalah!" balas Kaito.

"Kita seri..." kata Miku sambil menatap Kaito, "Tapi kau harus tetap minta maaf!"

"Haah?!" Kaito langsung bangkit dari posisinya semula, "Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak kalah 'kan? Lalu kenapa harus minta maaf?!"

Miku juga ikut bangun, lalu menatap Kaito sambil sedikit memasang senyum.

"Kau sudah membuatku menangis kemarin. Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus minta maaf," kata Miku, "Ini bukan soal menang atau kalah, tapi aku ingin kau mencoba untuk mengakui kesalahanmu."

Kaito tertegun sejenak. Dia pernah mendengar perkataan yang semisal dengan apa yang diucapkan Miku barusan. Anak itu menatap mata Miku lekat-lekat. Gadis ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sosok itu. Sosok itu...

Kaito segera menggeleng-geleng sebelum pikirannya melayang lebih jauh. Anak itu lalu menghela napas.

"Kau pikir itu semua salahku?" gumamnya sambil menatap tanah. Miku memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Baik, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk!" tukasnya, "Sekarang giliranmu!"

Kaito hanya mendengus menanggapinya. Miku geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendesah pelan. Gadis itu lalu berdiri dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kaito.

"Ck! Berhenti, gajah busuk!" perintah Kaito, tapi tak diindahkan oleh Miku. Mendecak kesal, Kaito langsung berdiri sambil mendumel tak jelas.

"Oi! Kubilang berhenti!" teriak Kaito. Lagi-lagi suaranya sia-sia.

"Aaaaargh! Baiklah aku minta maaf brengsek!" seru Kaito, frustasi. Miku langsung menoleh menatap Kaito.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Miku. Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan berlari kecil mendekati Kaito.

"Kau itu tuli ya?!" anak biru itu langsung menyemprot Miku dengan makian, tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum senang. Kaito tertegun lagi.

"Akhirnya kau minta maaf juga," desahnya lega, "Tapi lain kali jangan ditambah kata-kata kasar ya."

"Kau..." gumam Kaito. Miku menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang masih menggantung itu. Tapi Kaito segera mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat setelah tersadar dari lamunan.

"Po-pokoknya sekarang kau harus belajar! Ayo pergi!" Kaito langsung berjalan mendahului Miku.

"Mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu. Kaito melengos.

"Ya ke rumahku, gajah idiot! Ayo cepat!" bentak Kaito. Miku tersenyum kecil sebelum mengejar Kaito.

Akhirnya, Miku bisa mendengar perkataan maaf dari mulut seorang Kaito Shion. Jujur saja, kalau Kiyoteru-sensei tidak memberikan tes, maka Miku belum bisa memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk membuat Kaito meminta maaf.

Karena itulah, untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya, Miku merasa benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pelajaran Matematika. Ah, dan juga bahasa Inggris.

Tapi mulai sekarang, sepertinya Miku harus lebih berusaha untuk menghadapi Kaito. Gadis itu sangat yakin kalau nanti anak berambut biru itu bisa lebih sering marah-marah. Minggu depan mereka akan menghadapi tes bukan?

Karena itulah, Miku harus lebih bersemangat untuk matematika dan bahasa Inggris!

Ya. Semangat, Miku!

* * *

Chapter Four's finished.

By Itachannio

**Lagi-lagi** si Author telat apdet–entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ffn susah dibuka . Mana pasti banyak typo! Maaf saudara-saudara, mudah-mudahan tidak bosan menunggu XD

Dan bagi kamu sekalian yang mau menjadi "Dokter Spesialis **Typo**leosis" saya, saya akan sangat berterima kasih! :D

Next Chapter

Iri

* * *

Reviews reply:

**Arisa Kaminaga:**

Selamat datang kembali hahaha :D  
AH benar juga, chapter yang lalu justru lebih pendek dari chapter 2 hahaha :D  
Sama saya juga ngakak sendiri hahahaha #anehya:D  
himitsu biasa, caraku memanggil kata "rahasia" haaaaahahahahaha! :D

Ok sankyuu!

**Zeita Hikari:**

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahaha! #speechless

Iya ya gak boleh banyak-banyak entar plagiat hahahahaha :D

Hahahahahay kalau soal rival in lop itu belum saatnnya, nanti Len muncul kok dalam cerita. Tenang aje broy :D

**Kurotori Rei:**

Iya betul kawan, Kaito marah-marah mulu hahahahahaha :D

Soal insiden kecil di kamar Kaito memang banyak yang _shock_ hahahahaha, tapi tenang saja kawan, mudah-mudahan Miku nggak ketinggalan! :D  
Arigatoo :D

**Hatsune Christine:**

Hahahahahahahah! Miku merasa bosan ternyata! XD XD  
Btw si Rin itu kelihatannya 'jabrah' amat ya ampe ngilangin kunci segala #gosipgaje:D

Arigatoo!

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi:**

Iyap pairingnya bisa jadi itu, bisa jadi XD

Iya Rin beda sekolah sama Kaito. Kalau dia di SMA Loid, sedangkan Kaito ama Miku di SMA Voca gitu lah broy XD

Sankyuu kawan!

**RukmawatiHM39:**

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Banyak juga yang merasa _shock_ dan histeris soal insiden kecil itu hyahahahaha! Asyik juga nih XD

Hahaha! Kalau soal banyaknya kata... justru saya sering kebablasan, makanya suka manjang, padahal harusnya lebih pendek! Hahahahahah XD  
Btw suka KaitoxMiku ya? Hahay :D

Kalau tokoh Len... tentu saja 'IYA' ada! Hahahaha! Hanya belum dimunculkan saja broy, tenang saja nanti pasti ada XD  
Sankyuu sudah mem-favoritkan cerita ini, mudah2an gak bosen! XD


	5. Iri

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter five: Iri

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

BRAAAAAK!

"Eh?" Rin menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari lantai atas. Sekarang ini gadis itu sedang membantu Bossu merapikan beberapa dokumen yang tak dia mengerti apa fungsinya. Saat mendengar suara gebrakan dari atas, hati Rin langsung tidak tenang.

"Sudahlah, Rin-chan, tidak usah dipikirkan, mereka hanya sedang belajar kok," sahut Bossu tanpa berhenti menatap lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya. Rin menghela napas pendek.

"Bossu-san tidak tahu ya kalau kemarin mereka bertengkar sampai satu minggu. Aku sih tahu, soalnya waktu menanyakan soal Miku, Kaito marah-marah terus," kata Rin. Bossu mengernyit heran.

"Mereka bertengkar? Bukannya setiap hari selalu bertengkar ya? Jangankan dengan Miku-chan, dengan Rin-chan pun selalu begitu?" tanya Bossu. Rin garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ini bukan pertengkaran biasa, Bossu-san. Ah, tapi tidak usah dipikirkan, sepertinya mereka sudah baikan."

Bossu mengangguk-angguk, "Benar. Kalau tidak begitu, tidak mungkin sekarang ini mereka belajar berdua di atas. Di dalam kamar pula."

Rin sedikit mencibir saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar. _Di dalam kamar pula_. Memang benar sih di dalam kamar, tapi apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Miku berada di dalam kamar Kaito? Dikunci pula. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia juga pernah berada di dalam kamar Kaito yang pintunya sedang dalam keadaan terkunci. Walau begitu, tetap saja hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Dia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Miku.

"Hm..." Rin berhenti membantu Bossu dan malah sibuk mengusap-usap dagunya, "Kupikir aku akan mengawasi mereka."

"Begitu ya..." Bossu mangut-mangut sambil tersenyum tipis, "Pergilah. Tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu mengawasi mereka dengan pintu tertutup rapat begitu."

Rin tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam kamar, hanya berjaga-jaga di luar seandainya ada sesuatu," balasnya.

"Ya sudah, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya," pesan Bossu sebelum Rin pergi ke lantai atas.

* * *

Miku menunduk sambil memperhatikan buku catatannya lekat-lekat. Dia heran, baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia merasa begitu bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pelajaran Matematika, sekarang dia sudah menganggap Matematika adalah musuh yang mesti dihancurkan. Mengapa?

Jawabannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena...

"Kau itu benar-benar idiot! Tunggu, idiot apa tuli-idiot?! Dari tadi kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Dasar keledai! Sudah jatuh berapa kali ke lubang yang sama, hah?! Menggunakan satu rumus saja susahnya minta ampun?!"

"DASAR GAJAH DUNGU! KENAPA KAU MASIH SALAH MENGERJAKAN SOAL YANG PALING SEDERHANA?!"

BRAAAAAK!

Miku menggebrak meja dengan kesal. Amarahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia menatap Kaito dengan melotot garang, sedangkan di hadapannya Kaito balas memelototinya dengan ganas.

"Kerjakan ulang!" suruh Kaito sambil menunjuk buku catatan Miku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata _emerald_ si gadis.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kerjakan ulang!" ulang Kaito.

"Tidak mau!" balas Miku, tetap bersikeras.

"KUBILANG KERJAKAN ULANG, BRENGSEK!" Kaito menggebrak meja di atas buku catatan Miku.

"AKU TIDAK BISA!" jerit Miku, wajahnya merah padam karena marah.

Kaito mendengus kesal. Dia lalu mengambil lembaran dokumen dari Kiyoteru-sensei yang dari tadi sudah berada di bawah buku catatan Miku, lalu mengacungkannya ke depan hidung gadis itu.

"Baca ulang!" suruh Kaito. Miku merengut kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

Kaito menyimpan kertas itu dengan kesal, lalu menatap mata Miku lekat-lekat.

"Kita punya waktu enam hari. Aku tahu enam hari tidak akan cukup untuk mengasah otak tumpulmu itu, jadi mulai dari hari ini, kita harus belajar sampai malam!" putus Kaito, seenaknya. Miku melotot.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau terus-terusan berada di sini sampai malam!" tolak Miku. Kaito mendecih keras.

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang ke rumahmu! Puas kau?!" bentak Kaito, "Pokoknya otakmu itu harus dipaksa untuk berpikir!"

Miku terdiam sebentar. Hah, Kaito mau pergi ke rumahnya? Tapi dia tidak punya rumah. Err... maksudnya... dia hanya tinggal di dalam sebuah apartemen kecil. Seorang diri pula. Kalau nanti mereka belajar sampai malam... berarti hanya akan ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

"Ti-tidak-tidak! Aku mau berada di sini sampai malam!" kata Miku cepat. Kaito langsung mengernyit heran.

"Kalau begitu, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi!" tukas Kaito, "Sekarang baca lagi kertasnya!"

"Iya, iya!" akhirnya Miku menurut.

Kaito kembali menjelaskan hal-hal yang terdapat di dalam kertas dengan sedikit sabar untuk ukuran seorang anak yang tak sabaran semacam dirinya. Percayalah, melakukan ini demi Miku saja sudah tergolong suatu keajaiban untuknya.

Di luar kamar, Rin terlihat asyik menguping pembicaraan sambil menikmati segelas besar susu hangat. Wow. Rupanya Kaito sangat bersikeras untuk mengajari Miku. Sebenarnya ada apa ya? Rin jadi penasaran. Coba pikir, untuk apa Kaito mau repot-repot mengajari Miku sesuatu? Bahkan sampai menawarkan diri untuk "berkunjung" ke rumah Miku? Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua.

"Apa ya penyebabnya...?"

* * *

"Aku capek. Lapar," keluh Miku setelah dia berhasil mengerjakan lima buah soal trigonometri dengan benar.

Kaito masih sibuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaan gadis itu. Siapa tahu ada 'kesalahan' yang membuat hasil itu 'betul'. Syukurlah, ternyata memang tidak ada. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu sore hanya untuk mengerjakan lima buah soal trigonometri. Ya ampun. Hanya lima soal saja sudah menghabiskan waktu sepanjang itu. Bagaimana kalau tesnya berisi 20 soal? Belum lagi kalau soalnya beranak?

Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan frustasi. Dia menatap Miku dengan mata menyipit. Apa yang sudah dilakukan kedua orang tuanya sehingga gajah ini sangat idiot dan manja seperti itu? Apa dia kekurangan makanan bergizi? Kurang olahraga sehingga aliran darah ke otaknya kaku? Atau apa?

Merasa diperhatikan, Miku balas menatap Kaito yang sepertinya sedang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya.

"Heh, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku!" sergah Miku. Kaito mendecih pelan.

"Gajah idiot, kau harus makan banyak malam ini!" suruh Kaito. Miku langsung melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar kata-kata Kaito barusan. Bukankah perkataan itu seperti... mengutarakan rasa khawatir–secara tidak langsung?

"Ba-baiklah," kata Miku yang tiba-tiba tergagap saat berkata-kata.

"Dan kau harus makan malam di sini!" tambah Kaito.

"Ap–"

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang sedang tersedak di luar. Baik Kaito maupun Miku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

Kaito segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, lalu membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Brengsek, sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu," gerutunya entah pada siapa. Miku berjalan mendekat.

"Siapa?" tanya Miku sambil melongok keluar. Dikiranya ada orang, tapi ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Cepat turun ke bawah!" suruh Kaito sambil mendorong Miku keluar dari kamar. Miku hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai kalau tidak menahan badannya dengan tangan.

"Lembut sedikit kenapa sih, Kaito?!" omel Miku sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang terkena debu lantai. Kaito hanya melengos, lalu meninggalkan Miku ke lantai bawah dengan cuek.

"Aku tahu aku akan butuh seratus tahun untuk tugasku ini!" gerutu Miku.

* * *

"Waaaah... sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan malam besar seperti ini!" seru Bossu-san dengan semangat. Di sekeliling meja makan, ada Kaito, Miku dan juga Rin. Tentu saja hidangan di meja makan juga membesar mengingat jumlah mereka yang bertambah.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru semuanya sebelum makan.

"Awas, jangan berisik kau, domba busuk!" ancam Kaito sebelum Rin memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Rin hanya nyengir sambil mengangguk-angguk. Sekarang ini mereka sedang kedatangan tamu, jadi dia harus bersikap sopan.

Miku memperhatikan setiap makanan mewah yang ada di hadapannya. Wah... rupanya mereka selalu makan dengan menu seperti ini setiap hari. Pantas saja Kaito pintar bukan main karena semua makanan empat sehat lima sempurna selalu tersaji dengan baik di atas meja makan.

Miku mendesah pelan yang tak disadari oleh siapapun kecuali seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Yap. Orang itu adalah Kaito. Anak itu melihat air muka Miku yang sedikit berubah saat melihat makanan. Tuh 'kan, pasti dia kekurangan gizi, pikirnya.

"Hei–" baru saja Kaito ingin menyuruh Miku makan satu daging sapi terakhir, tiba-tiba sumpit Rin sudah mengambilnya duluan. Kaito langsung melotot dengan galak.

"Kau, domba busuk! Simpan lagi dagingnya! Simpan!" suruh Kaito. Bossu dan Miku langsung memperhatikan Kaito dan Rin secara bergantian.

"Apa? Kenapa?" protes Rin. Kaito menatap mangkuk Miku yang nasinya masih belum tersentuh bumbu apa pun, lalu menunjuknya dengan sumpit.

"Lihat! Mangkuknya masih bersih dari daging!" seru Kaito. Sesaat keadaan langsung hening.

Para yakuza di belakang Bossu mulai saling lirik. Bossu sendiri langsung menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Kaito dan Miku.

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, wajah Kaito langsung memerah tanpa sebab. Sama merahnya dengan wajah Miku saat ini.

"A-aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa brengsek!" bentak Kaito sambil menggebrak meja, "Dia ini idiot! Jadi harus diberi protein yang banyak! Lagipula telur sudah habis kau makan 'kan domba busuk, dan satu-satunya protein yang tersedia ya yang ada dalam daging itu! Dasar kalian semua brengsek!"

Bossu berdehem keras. Dia tahu kalau Kaito sedang salah tingkah. Orang tua itu bisa dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan karena Kaito baru pertama kali bersikap seperti itu di depan banyak orang.

"Kau menjelaskannya terlalu detail," komentar Bossu sambil memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Kaito hanya mendengus kesal.

Rin terdiam sebentar sambil berusaha mencerna perkataan Kaito. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu meyimpan dagingnya di atas mangkuk Miku.

"A-ah.. ti-tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja!" kata Miku dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat karena malu. Ya ampun, ini memalukan! Batinnya sambil melirik Kaito.

Yang dilirik terlihat berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap makan dengan tenang. Dasar sialan, mereka jadi salah paham, rutuk batin Kaito.

* * *

"Kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian, Miku-chan," kata Bossu saat Miku berkata dia akan pulang sendiri setelah acara makan malam selesai.

Sekarang Miku sedang memakai sepatunya di teras depan. Sebenarnya Bossu sudah menawarkannya untuk diantar oleh beberapa orang Yakuza, tapi Miku menolak dengan halus. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan siapa pun. Membuat Kaito repot saja sudah membuatnya cukup merasa terbebani.

"Tidak apa-apa Bossu-san, lagipula kau tahu 'kan kalau aku bisa berkelahi?" senyum Miku. Rin menarik lengan Miku sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Kaito, kau harus tanggung jawab!" seru Rin, tapi dia tidak mendengar sahutan Kaito dari dalam rumah.

"Kau yang sudah mengajak Miku-chan kemari, jadi kau harus tanggung jawab mengantarnya pulang!" seru Rin lagi. Miku langsung mencubit Rin dengan gemas.

"Tidak usah, Rin! Aku bisa sendiri," bisik Miku. Bossu berdehem kecil sambil menatap Miku. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah Bossu.

"Ini bisa menjadi kesempatanmu dalam menjalankan tugas lho," katanya. Miku garuk-garuk kepala. Memang benar sih... tapi dia sedang merasa canggung pada Kaito. Kenapa ya?

"Aku..." Miku bingung mau membalas apa.

"Hei Kaito! Cepat antar Miku-chan sampai ke jalan raya!" suruh Bossu, tapi dia juga tidak mendengar sahutan Kaito dari dalam.

"Rin-chan, cek dia di kamarnya," suruh Bossu-san. Rin mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Miku.

"Tunggu sebentar ya!" pesannya.

Miku hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala melihat kepergian Rin.

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Kaito beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Kaito!" panggil Rin sambil terus mengetuk pintu, "Kaito! Ayo cepat antarkan Miku-chan!"

Cklek!

"Berisik! Pinjamkan aku jaketmu," kata Kaito dengan raut wajah cuek seperti biasa. Rin melongo.

"Oi! Kau itu tuli ya?! Kubilang cepat pinjamkan jaketmu!" bentak Kaito dengan tidak sabar.

Rin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu buru-buru berjalan ke kamarnya masih dengan pikiran sadar tak sadar. Tapi belum sempat membuka pintu, gadis itu berbalik ke arah Kaito saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Jaketku semuanya sedang dicuci," ujar Rin. Kaito mendecak sebal.

Dia langsung mengambil sebuah jaket dari kamarnya dengan kesal dan beranjak meninggalkan Rin ke lantai bawah dengan langkah menghentak.

Kaito tidak buang-buang waktu. Begitu sampai di teras depan, anak itu langsung melemparkan jaketnya ke wajah Miku.

Bletak!

Bossu memukul kepala Kaito dengan kipas yang sedang dipegangnya. Anak itu langsung melotot kesal.

"Kuso!" gerutunya, lalu berjalan mendahului Miku.

"Ah, ka-kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu," Miku membungkuk memberi salam sebelum berlari menghampiri Kaito dan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hm... benar-benar luar biasa," Bossu tersenyum puas. Baru saja sesuatu yang menakjubkan terjadi. Dia memukul Kaito, tapi anak itu tidak melawan balik. Mereka berdua sudah melakukannya dengan baik, pikir Bossu.

* * *

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Kaito," ujar Miku, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tidak ada yang berbicara, karena itulah Miku merasa ingin mencairkan atmosfer canggung yang sedang melekat di antara mereka berdua.

"Daripada membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu, lebih baik ingat-ingat pelajaran sore tadi!" tukas Kaito sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Miku mencibir kesal. Sudah dalam keadaan begini, masih saja bicara soal pelajaran.

Serr...

Dingin. Udara malam ini terasa begitu menusuk kulit. Apalagi Miku tidak memakai jaket meskipun tadi Kaito memberinya pinjaman. Kaito sedikit melirik ke belakang. Saat melihat jaketnya masih berada di pangkuan gadis itu, Kaito mendengus kesal.

"Pakai jaketku! Itu tidak bau apa-apa, idiot!" bentak Kaito. Miku menatap jaket di tangannya.

"Serius tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku, ragu. Kaito melengos.

"Sudah pakai saja! Jangan banyak omong!" tukasnya. Miku sedikit menarik senyum, lalu memakai jaket itu.

Hm... harum _ice cream_ itu tercium lagi.

"Heh, rumahmu ke arah mana?" tanya Kaito saat mereka sudah sampai di jalan raya. Miku menoleh ke kanan.

"Ya sudah," ujarnya, lalu langsung berbalik untuk pulang.

Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung antara harus mengucapkan terima kasih atau tidak. Saat sedang menimbang-nimbang, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Spontan gadis itu berlari dan langsung menarik lengan jaket Kaito. Anak biru itu menoleh.

"Kenapa kau? Heh, jangan bilang kau mau aku mengantarmu sampai rumah," seringai Kaito.

Miku merengut kesal, tapi meski begitu, kata-kata Kaito ada benarnya juga. Setiap malam hari, ada gang sempit yang tidak diberi lampu sehingga keadaannya selalu gelap, dan Miku tidak mau berjalan seorang diri untuk melewatinya. Dia takut.

"Apa sih, kau benar-benar ketakutan ya? Awas jangan sampai ngompol di celana," ejek Kaito sambil melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang, tapi Miku kembali menarik lengan jaketnya, membuat Kaito langsung mendecak kesal.

"Apa sih?! Kau benar-benar mau aku mengantarmu ke sana?! Yang benar saja!" bentak Kaito. Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tapi..."

Kaito melengos. Dia lalu melihat sebuah toko serba ada di seberang jalan.

"Beli senter sana! Aku tidak ada waktu mengurusi gajah penakut sepertimu," tukas Kaito.

Miku mendecak sebal.

"Kau mau membiarkan seorang gadis sepertiku berjalan-jalan sendirian di tempat gelap? Laki-laki macam apa kau?!" balas Miku. Kaito melotot marah.

"Dasar brengsek! Padahal kau sendiri yang tadi menolak untuk di antar!" bentak Kaito.

"Terserah! Aku mau pulang saja!" Miku langsung berbalik, lalu berjalan menghentak menyusuri jalan raya. Kaito mendesah panjang.

"Gajah sialan!"

* * *

Miku akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebuah gang besar. Saat menyusuri gang itu selama beberapa menit, mulailah Miku berhadapan dengan kegelapan. Jalan gelap itu begitu terlihat panjang dan jauh. Gadis itu mulai celingak-celinguk dengan was-was. Aduh, coba kalau Kaito ada di sini, pikir Miku.

"Benar-benar tidak berperasaan!" gerutunya.

Dia berjalan pelan-pelan dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. Ya ampun, di sana benar-benar gelap. Bahkan Miku saja hampir tidak bisa melihat jalan yang akan dilaluinya dengan jelas. Belum lagi badannya dari tadi terus-terusan gemetar. Miku melirik kanan-kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Sesaat kemudian, dia mendengar sesuatu dari pinggir jalan. Miku langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan suara jeritan yang siap keluar. Jantungnya dari tadi sudah berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Apa itu? Apa?

Di saat yang sama, dia mendengar ada sesuatu dari belakangnya. Miku ingin menangis saat itu juga. Apa? Ada apa di belakangnya?

Kresek! Kresek!

Sekarang suara di depan Miku terdengar lebih berisik. Sepertinya itu suara plastik. Tapi siapa yang membunyikan plastik di saat-saat begini dan di tempat seperti ini pula?

Miku merasakan suara plastik itu semakin mendekat. Dekat. Miku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa takutnya, dia langsung berteriak sambil berlari ke arah yang berlawanan saat tiba-tiba–

"Oi! Oi!"

"KYAAAAAAAA! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Miku langsung meronta ketika seseorang memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya sesaat setelah dia berbalik untuk berlari.

"Oi! Ini aku! Tenanglah!"

Suara ini... miku mendongak untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Benar! Itu Kaito!

"Guk! Guk!"

"Anjing brengsek!" Kaito langsung menendang sesuatu di atas tanah yang kemudian langsung mengusir sang anjing pembawa plastik yang tadi menakuti Miku.

"Hei, itu hanya anjing," kata Kaito.

Miku masih memandanginya degan mata melebar. Sesaat kemudian, air mata langsung luruh dari pipinya. Spontan gadis itu memeluk Kaito dengan erat. Kaito mendesah panjang. Dia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Bahkan sekarang sudah terulang tiga kali.

"Dasar gajah penakut," gumam Kaito sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu, sama seperti saat pertama kali Miku memeluknya, dia juga menepuk kepala si gadis untuk menenangkan. Kali ini pun berhasil.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?!" tanya Miku tanpa berhenti memeluk Kaito.

"Memangnya aku pembantumu apa, baru datang langsung dimarahi!" balas Kaito, "Sudah, lepaskan aku! Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat gelap ini!"

Miku merasa Kaito mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, lalu sesuatu pun menyala memancarkan cahaya. Rupanya Kaito membeli senter sebelum datang ke sana. Miku menghela napas lega.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku!" Kaito mendorong badan Miku agar menjauh darinya. Miku mendecak sebal sambil mengusap pipinya yang tadi banjir air mata.

"Heh! Jangan jadikan jaketku lap! Kau pikir itu serbet apa?!" Kaito langsung menyemprot Miku begitu melihat gadis itu mengelap air mata menggunakan lengan jaketnya yang panjang sehingga menutupi tangan Miku–yang seharusnya menjadi media untuk mengelap air mata.

"Kau itu pelit sekali sih! Nanti pasti kucuci kok!" tukas Miku yang langsung merasa kesal dan kehilangan rasa takutnya. Kaito hanya mendengus.

"Ayo jalan!" suruhnya sambil mengarahkan senter ke jalanan. Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ano, Kaito..." panggil Miku.

"Apa?!"

"Boleh ya aku begini?! Po-pokoknya boleh!" Miku memeluk erat-erat lengan Kaito dengan tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat anak biru itu terperanjat kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau, idiot?!" bentak Kaito. Dia langsung merasa risi dengan perlakuan Miku meskipun dia sedikit banyak sudah bisa memperkirakan hal-hal seperti ini di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku takut kalau jalan sendiri!" kata Miku.

Kaito melengos kesal. Sialan. Kalau gadis itu memeluk lengannya seperti ini, jarak di antara mereka terasa sangat dekat sampai-sampai Kaito bisa mencium wangi _shampoo_ gadis pemilik rambut _twintail_ itu. Tinggi Miku hanya mencapai bahunya, sehingga kalau keadaan mereka seperti itu terus, bisa-bisa Kaito tidak dapat mengontrol warna kulit wajahnya dengan baik.

"Heh! Bisa tidak sih jangan terlalu dekat! Kau itu bau!" Kaito mendorong kepala Miku dengan tangan kanannya yang terbebas dari pelukan. Gadis itu langsung menatap Kaito dengan kesal.

"Bau? Bau? Nih, cium baunya!" Miku sengaja menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya agar mengenai wajah Kaito yang membuat anak itu langsung menjitak kepala si gadis dengan jengkel.

"Diam kau, gajah brengsek! Kalau tidak, aku akan kulempar sekarang juga!" bentak Kaito. Miku hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Kaito. Sepertinya jitakan yang tadi mendarat di kepalanya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"Kaito, terima kasih ya kau sudah datang..." gumam Miku, "Kalau kau tidak datang..."

"'Aku mungkin sudah ngompol di celana', begitu 'kan?" Kaito melanjutkan perkataan Miku. Gadis itu langsung menginjak kaki Kaito dengan kesal.

"Brengsek! Jangan injak sembarangan! Kalau kakimu menginjak kotoran anjing bagaimana?!" bentak Kaito sambil menyorot sepatunya dengan cahaya senter. Miku mendelik sebal.

"Makanya jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" semprot Miku.

"Aku tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh! Itu bisa jadi kenyataan!" balas Kaito.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengompol!" teriak Miku.

"Heh, jangan bercanda! Kalau aku tidak datang, aku yakin celanamu sudah basah!" kekeh Kaito.

"Basah apanya?! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil!"

"Jelas kau masih anak kecil!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Lalu kenapa takut gelap?!"

"Aku tidak takut, hanya khawatir!"

"Sama saja, idiot!"

"Aku tidak idiot!"

"Kalau begitu coba ingat-ingat pelajaran tadi sore!"

Miku langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Tuh 'kan, kalah lagi. Miku menatap Kaito yang sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, plus senyum mengejek. Benar-benar laki-laki bermulut dua. Tapi beruntunglah karena mulut dua-nya Kaito itu, tak terasa kalau waktu cepat berlalu sehingga mereka kini sudah sampai di jalan berlampu.

Mereka terus saja berjalan sampai ke sebuah apartemen sederhana. Kaito dan Miku masih saja asyik berceloteh dan tidak ingat kalau dari tadi mereka sudah seperti sepasang suami-istri yang sedang pulang ke rumah. Pasalnya, Miku masih saja terus memeluk lengan Kaito yang terlihat cuek-cuek saja sampai tiba-tiba seorang kenalan Miku menyapa mereka setelah menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai dua.

"Miku-chan, baru pulang ya?"

Miku dan Kaito langsung melihat ke sumber suara. Ternyata seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_ panjang yang sangat anggun sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Luka-senpai," sapa Miku sambil tersenyum, "Iya. Aku baru pulang. Oh iya, ini Kaito Shion, perkenalkan!"

Luka berdehem saat melihat Miku masih saja asyik menggandeng lengan Kaito yang sepertinya masih belum sadar tentang itu.

"Ah, i-ini...!" Miku buru-buru menjauh dari Kaito yang juga langsung menjauhkan diri dari Miku. Kini, baik wajah Miku maupun Kaito terlihat sama-sama merah. Luka tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf ya kalau aku mengganggu. Kalau begitu, selamat malam," salamnya sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen. Kaito langsung melengos kesal sepeninggal Luka.

"Memalukan! Kenapa kau tidak langsung menjauh saja sih dari tadi?!" bentak Kaito pada Miku yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Miku langsung menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Sssst! Jangan terlalu berisik!" tegur Miku. Kaito hanya melengos kesal. Dia langsung berbalik untuk menuruni tangga. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu.

Miku masih menunggui Kaito di depan pintu apartemen saat tiba-tiba dia berubah kebingungan ketika melihat anak itu kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ini," Kaito menyodorkan sebungkus kotak makanan sambil melihat ke arah lain. Miku meneliti kotak makanan itu dengan seksama.

"Ini bukan racun, idiot!" sembur Kaito, "Cepat ambil!"

Miku akhirnya mengambil kotak itu meskipun masih kebingungan. Kaito lalu menggaruk-garuk hidungnya dengan telunjuk sambil berdehem kecil.

"Nanti simpan di lemari es. Kalau mau dimakan, hangatkan saja. Sekarang sana cepat masuk! Cuci jaketku yang bersih! Jangan pakai parfum aneh-aneh, nanti aku bisa muntah!" ujarnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Miku.

Gadis itu sempat kesal dengan Kaito. Masa' berkata-kata seperti itu sih pada cewek?! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin saja dia mengatakan hal-hal kasar seperti itu untuk menutupi niat awalnya berbuat baik. Kata-katanya di awal tadi... _Nanti simpan di lemari es. Kalau mau dimakan, hangatkan saja_. Miku tersenyum. Mungkin dua kalimat itulah yang menjadi intinya.

"_Arigatou_, Kaito!" Miku melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito yang tidak membalas dan terus berjalan menjauh dengan cuek.

Miku menatap kotak makanan di tangannya. Uwaa... besok pagi, dia tidak harus makan mi ramen lagi! _Yatta_!

* * *

Rin menunggui kepulangan Kaito di depan teras rumah. Anak itu sudah pergi lama sekali. Seharusnya dia sudah kembali beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu di jalan ya? Pikir Rin. Bossu dan para yakuza sudah beristirahat dengan tenang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sebenarnya, Rin sempat pura-pura tidur di kamarnya agar Bossu tidak ikut-ikutan terjaga karena dia mau menunggui kepulangan Kaito. Setelah memastikan Bossu terlelap, Rin mengendap-endap ke depan rumah. Tapi di sana masih ada beberapa orang penjaga yang setiap malam memang bertugas mengawasi daerah sekitar sehingga membuat Rin melakukan sesuatu pada mereka dengan memberikan 'minuman pengantar tidur' sehingga dia tidak harus disuruh-suruh untuk tidur saja dan tidak menunggui kepulangan Kaito karena hal ini sangat berguna untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

'Mayat sementara' mereka pun Rin masukkan ke dalam rumah. Dan sekarang, dia sudah bebas untuk menunggui Kaito di depan teras sendirian.

"Hm... lama sekali, aku ngantuk..." gumam Rin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas lutut dan menyimpan kepala di atasnya. Pelan-pelan, matanya terasa berat. Gadis itu pun tertidur dengan manis.

* * *

Kaito memanjat dinding pagar rumahnya dengan lihai. Melakukan hal seperti itu sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi Kaito sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan suara untuk membuatnya masuk ke sisi lain gerbang rumah. Dia juga berhasil melewati sinar-sinar laser *?* pendeteksi adanya pencuri sehingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan rumah tanpa menimbulkan suara sirine.

Dia terkejut saat melihat Rin sedang tertidur dengan manis sambil memeluk lututnya. Hei, apa dia sedang menungguiku? Batin Kaito.

"Benar-benar idiot," gumam Kaito sambil berjalan mendekat, "Sudah tidur di luar, tidak pakai jaket lagi! Lagipula kemana para cecunguk brengsek itu?!"

"Oi," Kaito menyenggol bahu Rin dengan kakinya, "Oi, bangun!"

Meskipun sudah disenggol sedikit keras, gadis itu tidak mau bangun juga. Awalnya Kaito berniat meninggalkan si gadis, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak tega. Sialan. Ini tidak seperti dia yang biasanya.

Selama ini Kaito selalu bersikap cuek dan tak acuh, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Meskipun belum mengetahuinya secara pasti, tapi Kaito menyadari hal itu. Dimulai dari dirinya yang tidak bisa membiarkan Miku pergi seorang diri, lalu sekarang, saat melihat Rin tertidur pulas karena menunggui kepulangannya.

"Kuso, menyusahkan saja!" dumel Kaito sambil berjalan mendekati Rin, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Ringan juga domba ini, pikir Kaito sambil membopong Rin masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak dikunci. Tentu saja, karena Rin yang mengatur keadaan pintu.

Saat melihat tumpukan manusia di sudut ruangan, Kaito langsung mendecih kesal.

"Hah, besok kalian harus mati karena sudah menyusahkanku begini! Dasar sampah-sampah brengsek!" geramnya, lalu naik ke lantai atas.

* * *

Hari yang selanjutnya berlangsung seperti biasa bagi Kaito. Tetap menyebalkan. Setelah memarahi para penjaga yang–menurutnya –ketiduran semalam, dia makan pagi bersama Bossu dan Rin yang tetap berisik saat mengunyah makanan, lomba lari bersama Miku, dan bertemu dengan si mata empat busuk di sekolah. Semuanya kembali normal. Semua orang di kelas juga sudah menganggap hubungan Kaito dan Miku kembali berjalan dengan baik–meskipun Kaito masih saja tidak peduli.

Sampai bel pulang sekolah berbuyi, belum ada hal apa pun yang menarik sampai semua orang sudah keluar kelas dan Kaito mendatangi meja Miku untuk mengutarakan niatnya 'menjadi pembantu' di tempat gadis itu.

"Mulai hari ini, kita akan belajar di tempatmu," kata Kaito. Alis Miku langsung bekedut.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Kaito menghela napas pendek.

"Sudah tahu masih saja bertanya," balas Kaito sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Miku langsung memikirkan masa depannya kalau mereka sampai belajar berdua di dalam apartemennya hingga malam hari.

Hanya berdua... malam hari...

Kejadian sewaktu di UKS pun langsung terbayang dipikirannya. Ketika dia terbangun di pagi hari dan ternyata dia sudah tertidur di atas paha Kaito. Kyaaa!

"Brengsek! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" Kaito tiba-tiba membentaknya dengan keras, "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada makhluk aneh sepertimu! Lagipula kau sama sekali tidak imut!"

Miku langsung merengut.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata begitu?!"

"Karena kau menunjukkan semua pikiran negatifmu lewat raut wajah, dasar dungu!" dengus Kaito, "Kalau sudah selesai, ayo cepat!"

Miku terdiam beberapa saat setelah menyadari keteledorannya mengungkapkan sesuatu melalui ekspresi wajah. Tapi benar juga. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, Kaito tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya. Apalagi orang itu sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Hm... sewaktu di UKS pun, Kaito tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membuatnya marah.

"Baiklah... Tapi di rumahku tidak ada apa-apa untuk dimakan," aku Miku dengan polosnya. Kaito menepuk tasnya yang berisi sesuatu.

"Aku sudah bawa, otak tumpulmu itu tidak perlu memikirkannya. Cukup pikirkan soal pelajaran!" tukas Kaito yang langsung membuat Miku cemberut di tempat.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Tidak! tidak ada!"

* * *

Ternyata Kaito membawa sekotak penuh makanan untuk dua orang. Miku sempat senang begitu melihat kotak makanan itu. Wah, ternyata Kaito itu baik sekali!

"Boleh tidak , aku mencicipi–"

PLAK!

Kaito langsung menjepret punggung tangan Miku dengan penggaris saat gadis itu mencoba mengintip isi bekal yang dia bawa untuk makan malam nanti.

"Makanannya untuk nanti malam! Sekarang kau harus bekerja keras dulu sebelum bisa mencicipinya! Ayo mulai!"

Miku pun mulai belajar dengan semangat. Menghadapi caci maki, tugas menghapal, pekerjaan rumah, dan segala hal lain yang menyangkut pelajaran. Hal ini berlangsung selama satu minggu.

Selama satu minggu itu, Miku bisa terus-terusan makan enak. Hal ini menambah semangatnya untuk belajar. Karena biasanya setelah belajar, dia akan bisa merasakan makanan baru dan berbeda-beda yang setiap hari Kaito bawa. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka sudah sering menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama sehingga Kaito jarang tinggal di rumah.

Hal itu kemudian membuat seseorang yang lain merasa kesal tanpa sebab. Orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Rin itu sedikit banyak merasakan hal yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Kaito mengabaikannya.

Apa ini cemburu? Ah, tentu saja bukan. Tidak mungkin dia cemburu pada Kaito. Tapi perasaan apa ini kalau bukan cemburu? Mungkin... dia iri pada Miku karena gadis itu bisa bersama-sama sepanjang waktu dengan Kaito? Tapi, itu sama saja dengan cemburu! Ah tapi tidak, tidak. Ini hanyalah perasaan iri. Itu saja. Titik dan tidak ada koma.

Haaah...

Sekarang ini sudah hari ketujuh Kaito belajar bersama Miku. Selama tujuh hari ini, Rin jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan Kaito. Bahkan, dia pernah tidak berbicara sama sekali dengannya karena anak itu selalu pulang larut dan tak pernah makan malam di rumah lagi. Hari-hari jadi semakin membosankan bagi Rin.

Kalau begini terus, dia tidak akan mendapat kesempatan.

Rin harus segera melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Bossu-san?" tanya Rin saat dia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kaito dan Miku. Bossu-san yang sedang bersantai sambil minum teh di sore hari hanya mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Hm... sebenaranya aku sudah mengatur semuanya supaya tugasmu hanya di rumah saja, Rin-chan," ujar Bossu yang langsung dibarengi desahan kecewa Rin.

"Tapi bukankah sekarang ini Kaito jarang ada di rumah?" Rin membela diri, "Bahkan mereka bertemu setiap hari di sekolah. Sekarang saja saat sedang libur sekolah, Kaito tidak ada di rumah."

"Kau memang benar. Tapi kita tidak tahu sampai kapan ini akan terus berlangsung. Bisa jadi ini hari terakhir," balas Bossu. Rin garuk-garuk kepala.

"Bossu-san yakin aku tidak boleh pindah sekolah?" tanya Rin dengan nada mendesak. Bossu menatap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah khawatir," katanya, "Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak mau memberikan kesempatan pada Miku-chan?"

"Kesempatan?" tanya Rin. Bossu mengangguk.

"Bukankah selama ini Rin-chan yang selalu punya kesempatan berlebih?" tanya Bossu. Rin memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Kau punya waktu yang lebih panjang daripada Miku karena kau tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan Kaito. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Iya, tapi..."

"Kau akan berhasil kalau mempergunakan waktumu dengan baik. Bonus pun akan segera mengejar," cengir Bossu. Rin hanya garuk-garuk kepala. Hm...

"Ah, pokoknya kalau aku tidak boleh pindah sekolah, aku boleh mengusulkan sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Rin setelah tiba-tiba ada satu hal yang terpikirkan di kepalanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Bossu.

"Apa boleh kalau aku memanggil _dia_ ke sini?" tanya Rin. Alis Bossu sedikit berkedut.

"Lalu?"

"Biarkan dia bersekolah di SMA Voca bersama Kaito dan Miku. Dia akan membantuku soal Kaito," jelas Rin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Bossu menatap kedua mata Rin lekat-lekat, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Boleh saja," sahutnya. Rin langsung mendesah lega.

"Kalau begitu, aku segera akan menelponnya!" kata Rin, ceria.

"Rin-chan," panggil Bossu, "Kenapa kau kelihatan bersemangat sekali? Jangan-jangan malah kau yang–"

"Ti-tidak! Tidak mungkin!" bantah Rin dengan wajah memerah dan langsung memotong perkataan Bossu, padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orang tua itu dan hanya memikirkan prasangkanya saja kalau Bossu memang berniat mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

Orang tua itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, kalian harus tetap bisa membuatnya jatuh hati pada salah satu dari kalian," kata Bossu, "Meskipun akan ada resiko kalau kalian juga bisa jatuh hati padanya."

Rin meneguk ludah. Perkataan Bossu yang memperjelas tugasnya dan juga Miku ini benar-benar membuat gadis itu resah tanpa sebab.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kalian sudah setuju. Jadi kalian harus menuntaskannya dengan baik," ujar Bossu sambil menatap Rin sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu menghela napas berat.

"Memangnya... kenapa Bossu-san mengadakan tugas itu?" tanya Rin. Bossu mengusap-usap dagunya tanpa menghapus senyum di bibir.

"Aku hanya ingin mempunyai menantu yang baik di masa depan."

Dan, Rin pun melongo sambil menatap Bossu yang hanya tertawa-tawa dengan lepas.

* * *

"Bagus, kau sudah bisa mengerjakan 78 persen dari soal-soal ini dengan benar!" Kaito mengacungkan buku catatan Miku dengan wajah puas. Miku menjerit senang.

"Akhirnyaaa!" seru Miku, "Kalau begitu, kita makan!"

Buk!

Kaito langsung memukul kepala gadis itu dengan buku catatan itu.

"Masa' yang menjadi motivasimu itu makanan?!" ejek Kaito. Miku memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?! Itu juga karena kau terus-terusan membawa makanan kemari!" tukas Miku. Kaito geleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap iba pada Miku. Benar-benar, orang ini memang kekurangan gizi dan uang, pikir Kaito. Anak itu lalu mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mengambil kotak makanan. Tapi–

"Manaaa?" Miku langsung menangkap kedua bahu Kaito dari belakang dan melongok untuk melihat makanan apa yang dibawa Kaito hari ini, tapi anak biru itu langsung terhenyak kaget karena tiba-tiba Miku berada di belakangnya sehingga kotak makanan terlempar begitu saja ke atas lantai.

"Eh...?" akhirnya Miku dan Kaito hanya bisa melongo melihat makanan itu berceceran di atas lantai.

"IDIOT!" bentak Kaito dengan kesal, "LIHAT AKIBAT PERBUATANMU!"

Miku langsung menunduk malu.

"Ma-maaf..." katanya dengan wajah yang serba salah. Kaito mendengus kesal.

"Gara-gara kelakuan dungumu itu aku jadi tidak bisa makan malam!" dumel Kaito.

"Itu 'kan '_kita_' Kaito," Miku mengoreksi perkataan Kaito. Anak biru itu langsung melotot dengan marah.

"Ma-maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak akan bicara lagi!" sungut Miku sambil menunduk. Kaito mendecih, lalu menendang kotak makanan yang jatuh itu dengan kesal, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia mengambil tasnya untuk bersiap pergi keluar apartemen.

Tapi tiba-tiba Miku punya sebuah ide bagus.

"Kaito, tunggu!" gadis itu segera mengejarnya, "Kau suka makan apa?"

"Hah?!" Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah setengah kesal. Miku hanya tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Oi, oi, jangan sembarangan mengambil makanan! _Mending_ kalau kau yang mau bayar!" protes Kaito saat dia melihat Miku memasukkan banyak sekali makanan ke dalam troli yang sedang didorongnya.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ceritanya Miku mengajak Kaito makan malam dengan memasak di apartemennya. Ini menyenangkan bukan? Selain mendapat tambahan makanan, Miku juga akan merasa semakin dekat dengan Kaito.

"Ayo sekarang kita ke tempat sayuran!" Miku menarik troli dari depan. Kaito melengos kesal. Dia perhatikan dari tadi gadis itu mengajaknya ke tempat sayuran, tapi malah menariknya ke tempat _snack_. Huh, pantas saja dia berat, kerjaannya saja mengemil, dumel Kaito dalam hati.

Saat Kaito sedang mendorong troli mengikuti Miku, dia melihat _ice cream_, spontan anak itu berhenti berjalan.

"Eh? Kenapa, Kaito?" Miku juga ikutan berhenti. Gadis itu lalu melirik arah pandang Kaito. Dia tersenyum.

"Ayo, beli _ice cream_!"

"Hah, apa?"

"Ayo beli _ice cream_!"

Kaito memandangi Miku yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan mendahuluinya. Sebenarnya dia agak malu, tapi begitu melihat makanan kesukaannya itu, Kaito tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Cih..." Kaito celingak celinguk sebentar untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan, lalu berjalan mendorong troli mengikuti Miku ke tempat _ice cream_.

* * *

"Aduh, berat..." keluh Miku sepanjang jalan pulang dari supermarket. Kaito melirik ke belakang punggungnya, sedikit tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau sendiri yang mengajakku ke sana. Sekarang tanggung akibatnya," seringai Kaito. Miku cemberut.

"Kau kan anak laki-laki! Harusnya kau yang membawa semua ini!" dumel Miku yang sekarang ini sedang kesusahan membawa semua barang yang mereka beli di supermarket tadi. Kaito hanya mendengus tanpa memperdulikan kesulitan yang sedang mendera Miku.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur sudah dapat makanan gratis! Bukannya malah mengoceh tak jelas begitu!" tukas Kaito, "Kau 'kan yang seenaknya memasukkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu?!"

Miku tak bisa membalas karena perkataan Kaito memang banyak benarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Miku bisa saja belanja memakai uang sendiri, tapi dia sengaja tidak membelanjakannya karena ingin menabung. Belum lagi kiriman uang yang setiap bulan diberikan oleh Bossu–sebagai bayaran untuk menjaga Kaito–sama sekali belum Miku sentuh untuk membeli sesuatu sehingga kehidupannya terkesan sangat minim. Padahal, kalau semua uang itu dikeluarkan, dia bisa jadi orang kaya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Miku langsung menyimpan belanjaannya di atas meja dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa yang empuk.

"Ayo cepat masak sesuatu!" suruh Kaito dengan tidak sabar karena dari tadi perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diberi makan.

"Iya, iya, sebentar," sungut Miku. Gadis itu lalu mengambil semua yang diperlukan dan membawanya ke dapur.

* * *

Kaito akhirnya bisa bersantai. Anak itu lalu mengambil dokumen belajar yang diberikan Kiyoteru-sensei, menunggu Miku memasak sambil membaca dan menikmati _ice cream_. Menyenangkan.

"Buruan masaknya!" teriak Kaito.

"Iya sabar!" sahut Miku dari dalam dapur.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca, tiba-tiba Kaito mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dari dapur.

"Bau apa ini?" gumamnya sambil menoleh ke arah dapur. Sejurus kemudian, dia langsung melompat dari sofa dan buru-buru berlari ke dapur saat melihat kepulan asap dari dalam.

"Dasar idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Kaito sambil menghampiri Miku yang sedang menggoreng sesuatu.

"Aduh, menurut buku resep yang aku baca, cara memasaknya memang begini," kata Miku sambil mengambil segelas air, dan langsung menyiramkannya pada katel. Tentu saja api langsung menjalar ke atas dan membuat kedua orang itu berteriak kaget.

"Matikan kompornya, idot! Matikan!" seru Kaito. Miku tidak bisa berkutik dan malah berlari untuk berlindung dibalik punggung Kaito.

"Dasar gajah brengsek! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" bentaknya.

Anak itu akhirnya buru-buru memakai sarung tangan untuk berjaga-jaga, lalu langsung mematikan kompor.

"Kalau tidak bisa masak, bilang dari tadi!" bentaknya dengan kesal. Miku hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala dengan pasrah.

Kaito mengibas-ngibaskan tangan untuk menghilangkan asap yang menyerang wajahnya saat memindahkan katel dari kompor.

"Enyah kau dari sini sekarang juga!" bentak Kaito sambil menendang kaki Miku, tapi untung saja gadis itu bisa menghindarinya.

Sambil manyun, Miku berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau yang mau masak?" tanya Miku dengan nada BT. Kaito mendengus.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?! Idiot! Sana pergi!" usir Kaito. Miku menghela napas panjang sambil melangkah gontai meninggalkan dapur.

"Haaaah... kupikir aku bisa kali ini," gumam Miku sambil menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa. Matanya mulai bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu di atas meja ketika menangkap beberapa bungkus kosong _ice cream_.

"Mana bagianku?" gumam Miku sambil mengubrak-abrik isi belanjaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Miku mendecih sebal.

"Masa _ice cream_ bagianku juga dimakan sih?!" dumel Miku, "Dasar bocah _ice cream_!"

* * *

Tidak perlu menunggu lama saat Kaito datang dari dapur sambil membawa dua buah piring berisi makanan berbau harum ke atas meja kecil yang dilengkapi penghangat kaki–_kotatsu_–di ruang tengah. Miku langsung berlari menghampiri Kaito dan menepukkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap hasil masakan Kaito dengan kagum.

"Jangan Cuma bengong begitu, idiot!" bentak Kaito, "Bantu aku mengambil semua masakan yang ada di dapur!"

"_Yes Sir_!"

Miku pun membantu Kaito dengan semangat. Benar-benar hebat! Semua masakannya tercium sangat harum. Pasti enak sekali kalau dimakan.

Akhirnya piring terakhir sudah tersimpan dengan manis di atas meja. Miku segera merapatkan kedua tangannya di atas dada dengan semangat.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Miku.

Kaito tersenyum kecil saat melihat Miku mengambil makanan yang banyak bertabur _negi_. Ternyata gadis itu suka negi. Sebelum memasak, Kaito sempat melihat potongan-potongan negi yang sudah gosong di atas katel, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu yang banyak negi-nya, dan ternyata gadis itu menyukainya. Baguslah.

* * *

"Makan malam hari ini enak sekali, Kaito," ujar Miku sambil menatap Kaito dengan senyum. Sekarang ini dia sedang mengantar Kaito sampai ke depan gerbang apartemen.

"Malam ini istirahatkan kepalamu itu," suruh Kaito. Miku mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Maaf ya aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini setiap hari," sesal Miku sambil menatap gerbang di depan mereka. Kaito mendengus.

"Memangnya kau mau mengantar sampai mana? Kau 'kan penakut!" ejek Kaito sambil menyeringai. Miku langsung cemberut.

"Pokoknya," Miku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, "Seminggu ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Kaito.

Ser...

Tiba-tiba Kaito merasa dadanya berdesir dan merasakan pipinya memanas. Sialan. Apa itu tadi?!

"Nanti kau harus lebih sering datang ke sini," lanjut Miku tanpa menghapus senyumnya.

"Brengsek! Jangan memperlihatkan wajah menjijikan itu padaku! Aku mau muntah!" bentak Kaito yang tiba-tiba merasa ingin marah-marah sendiri. Anak itu langsung pergi dari hadapan Miku tanpa mendengar ocehan-ocehan gadis itu lagi.

Sialan. Kenapa dengan dirinya tadi?

* * *

Kaito membuka matanya perlahan. Pagi ini semua badannya terasa pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian selama libur sekolah kemarin, dia sudah pergi ke apartemen Miku untuk mengajarinya belajar. Belum lagi dia pulang malam selama seminggu ini.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Kaito! Makan pagi sudah siap!" suara Rin terdengar dari luar.

Kaito mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan, lalu berjalan gontai ke arah pintu.

Krieeet...

"Ayo cepat mandi, habis itu turun ke bawah," kata Rin. Gadis itu sempat mengamati wajah Kaito yang baru bangun tidur. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu mempunyai kantung mata. Mungkin karena terlalu capek dan kurang tidur.

"Kaito, kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri," ujar Rin sambil menunjuk mata Kaito, "Wajahmu benar-benar kusut!"

"Berisik!" serobot Kaito sambil melangkah keluar kamar, "Ambilkan handukku!"

Rin manyun dengan sebal.

"Memangnya aku pembantumu apa?!"

"Cepat ambilkan brengsek!"

"Iya, iya!"

* * *

Rin menatap Kaito yang sepertinya sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Bossu juga sedang meliriknya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ah, pokoknya suasana makan pagi hari ini benar-benar sepi dan aneh. Rin saja sampai tidak berani mengeluarkan suara berisik saat makan.

"Kaito," tiba-tiba Bossu mengusik anak itu, "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Miku-chan?"

BRAK! Kaito langsung menyimpan sumpitnya di atas meja sambil melotot ke arah Bossu.

"Mulai lagi bertingkah seperti bocah," Bossu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Kubilang kau mulai lagi bertingkah seperti bocah!"

"Katakan lagi, Kuso Jiji!"

"Bocah!"

"Kuso Jiji brengsek!"

"A-ano... Kaito, Bossu-san..." Rin mencoba menengahi. Kaito mendecih sebal, lalu segera beranjak pergi dari ruang makan. Bossu geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga!" Rin ikut-ikutan pergi dari ruang makan.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" pesan Bossu.

"Baiiiik!"

* * *

BUAKH! BUAKH!

Kaito mengusap tangannya sesaat setelah memukul dua orang siswa tak bersalah yang menghalangi jalan. Meskipun mereka memiliki seragam yang sama, tapi Kaito tidak peduli. Pokoknya hari ini dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik.

Sekarang pun, saat Kaito melihat Miku, entah kenapa dia sangat ingin menonjok gadis itu. Ini semua gara-gara kejadian aneh semalam.

"Hei Kaito, kau kenapa?" Miku berjalan mendekati Kaito begitu melihat raut wajah Kaito yang sepertinya sedang BT. Padahal kemarin seingatnya anak itu baik-baik saja.

"Berisik! Kita sudah mau telat!" sahut Kaito sambil melengos. Miku mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat tangan Kaito memerah. Spontan gadis itu memegangnya. Kaito terkejut.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya dengan marah. Miku langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget. Ada apa ini?

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Miku yang jadi ikutan kesal melihat sikap Kaito, "Kau jadi aneh!"

Kaito hanya mendecih, lalu meninggalkan Miku dengan langsung berlari ke gang sempit.

"Hei! Kau curang!" seru Miku.

* * *

PRIIIIIIIIIIIT!

"Hari ini Kaito yang menang!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei setelah meniup peluit.

Miku yang berada di belakang Kaito langsung membungkuk di depan guru itu sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sedangkan Kaito terlihat tidak peduli dan malah berjalan lurus tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Kiyoteru-sensei sama sekali.

"Hei, kenapa dia hari ini?" tanya guru berkacamata itu saat menyadari adanya keanehan pada diri Kaito. Miku menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sensei... aduh," Miku masih mengatur napasnya. Ya ampun, tadi Kito berlari cepat sekali sampai membuat gadis itu kewalahan mengejarnya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada anak itu...?

* * *

Begitu memasuki kelas, Miku bingung dengan tersedianya sebuah bangku kosong di samping bangkunya. Apa akan ada murid baru ya? Pikir Miku.

"Nee, nee, katanya akan ada murid baru di kelas kita! Katanya juga dia ganteng sekali!"

"Iya, katanya dia imut!"

"Eeeh? Benarkah?"

Miku bisa mendengar suara anak-anak gadis yang biasa menggosip di dalam kelas. Hm... murid baru cowok? Berarti dia akan duduk di sebelah Miku.

"Hei Kaito, menurutmu murid baru itu seperti apa?" tanya Miku pada Kaito yang terlihat sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku dengan _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya. Merasa dicuekkan, Miku langsung menarik sebelah _earphone_ di telinga Kaito. Tentu saja anak itu langsung melotot dengan marah.

"Apa sih?! Urusi saja masalahmu sendiri!" bentaknya sambil kembali memasang _earphone_ itu di telinganya. Miku mencibir dengan kesal.

"Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini!" Miku tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya dengan kesal. Semua mata langsung terarah padanya.

Gadis berambut _teal_ itu dengan kesal langsung merebut buku Kaito dan berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Kaito melengos kesal, lalu menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya.

Saat keadaan sedang serius-seriusnya seperti itu, datanglah Kiyoteru-sensei ditemani seorang bocah _shota_ berambut pirang ke dalam kelas.

"Oi, oi, kalian berdua. Jangan pagi-pagi begini dong mulainya," lerai Kiyoteru-sensei dari depan kelas. Miku mendecih pelan, lalu menyimpan buku Kaito di atas mejanya dengan kesal dan kembali duduk di bangkunya, sedangkan Kaito hanya melengos.

"Nah, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Dia baru saja pindah dari daerah yang sangat jauh," Kiyoteru-sensei menatap orang yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik, Sensei," orang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya itu langsung mengundang semua mata anak gadis.

"Minna, perkenalkan, namaku Len Kagamine. Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya," orang bernama Len itu membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Kyaaa! Kawaii!"

"Lucu!"

Kaito sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk menatap orang bernama Len itu. Kagamine? Hmm... tunggu! Bukankah itu nama keluarga si gadis domba?!

"Kaito, lepaskan _earphone_-mu, dan fokuslah pada tes pagi ini!" suruh Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menatap Kaito. Yang ditatap hanya mendengus kesal sambil melepaskan _earphone_ dari kedua telinganya.

"Nah, Len-san, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Miku Hatsune-san," kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Miku.

Kaito melirik Miku sedang senyam-senyum sendiri sambil menatap Len yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan kesal langsung mengerayapi dadanya. Sialan. Apa lagi ini?! Batin Kaito.

"Ano... kau Miku Hatsune-san 'kan?" sapa Len setelah duduk di sampingnya. Miku mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias. Len tersenyum.

"Yoroshiku," katanya, lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kaito, "Kaito Shion, yoroshiku!"

Miku melirik Kaito yang wajahnya sedang BT. Eh, tunggu! Kenapa Len bisa tahu nama Kaito? Lho... benar juga, nama belakang Len 'kan... Kagamine? Eh, jangan-jangan...

"Ano... Len Kagamine-san 'kan?" tanya Miku sambil menatap Len. Yang ditanya mengiyakan. Miku mengernyit heran. Apa ini ulah Bossu ya? Pikirnya.

"Berarti... kau tahu Rin?" tanya gadis itu, penasaran.

"Iya," jawab Len.

Tuk!

Tiba-tiba Miku merasakan kepalanya dipukul oleh pensil. Gadis itu langsung menoleh untuk protes, tapi dia berubah pikiran saat melihat mata Kaito yang sedang melotot galak.

"Pikirkan tes! Jangan menggombal terus, idiot!" bentak Kaito. Miku mendecih pelan.

"Iya, aku tahu!" dumel Miku, "Lagipula siapa yang menggombal!"

"Berisik!"

"Iya, iya, maaf!"

* * *

Setelah tes selesai, Miku langsung menghela napas lega. Tadi otaknya benar-benar sudah dirasuki berbagai macam rumus matematika sehingga sekarang ini otaknya itu sedang berasap dan hampir-hampir sudah tak berfungsi lagi.

Saat melihat Miku kelelahan, Kaito berniat memberinya sesuatu, tapi ternyata Len sudah lebih dulu melakukannya.

"Miku-chan, minum ini," Len menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Miku. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu langsung mengambil dan meneguknya sampai air yang tersisa hanya setengah botol. Len tersenyum saat Miku menyodorkan balik botol air minum itu padanya.

Kaito memalingkan wajah menatap lapangan dari balik jendela. Kesal. Dia merasa kesal pada gadis di sampingnya itu. Sialan. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja.

* * *

"Ano, Kaito-san," Len mendatangi Kaito setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Miku pun masih duduk di bangkunya untuk menunggui Kaito keluar dari kelas.

Kaito tidak membalas. Dia sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukan mereka ke dalam tas. Len berdehem kecil.

"Hei Kaito, kau pasti sudah mengetahuiku," ujar Len. Kaito menatap Len dengan tajam.

"Apa maumu?! Cepat katakan!" bentak Kaito.

"Aaa.. aku hanya ingin bilang kalau mulai dari hari ini, aku ingin menjadi temanmu," kata Len sambil menggerakkan kedua alisnya ke atas dan ke bawah berulang-ulang. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Omong kosong!" gumam Kaito sambil berlalu dari kelas. Miku segera mengejarnya setelah berpamitan pada Len.

"Hm..." Len mengusap-usap dagunya sambil menyeringai lebar, "Rupanya gadis itu ya saingan Rin. Boleh juga."

* * *

"Hei Kaito, kenapa kau tadi marah-marah padanya? Dia mengajakmu berteman 'kan?" tanya Miku yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan di samping Kaito. Yang ditanya hanya melengos kesal.

Tanpa memperpanjang percakapan, Kaito mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Miku yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikap Kaito. Kalau begini caranya, Miku jadi penasaran. Apa Rin sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak lucu ya pada Kaito?

"Apa aku main saja ke rumahnya?" gumam Miku entah pada siapa.

"Mau main ke mana?" tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang. Miku langsung berbalik. Itu Len!

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Miku. Len nyengir lebar.

"Kau suka Kaito?" tanya Len yang langsung membuat Miku melotot. Apa? Suka?

"Maksudmu?" Miku balik bertanya dengan bingung. Len tertawa.

"Yah, maksudku, apa kau menyukai Kaito? Suka yang seperti itu..." Len mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap Miku, "Yah, kau pasti mengerti."

Wajah Miku langsung merona tanpa sebab. Len yang menyadarinya langsung mendesah, terdengar kecewa.

"Sepertinya aku akan punya saingan yang kuat," cengirnya. Miku semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Miku melongo.

* * *

"Kaito, okairi!" sapa Rin saat melihat Kaito berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Kaito yang melihat Rin di hadapannya langsung menarik lengan gadis itu tanpa basa-basi dan menyeretnya ke lantai atas.

"Kau kenapa hari ini? Sikapmu aneh!" Rin protes sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang sakit karena Kaito terlalu kencang memegangnya. Anak biru itu mendengus kesal.

"Jangan pura-pura! Kau pasti sengaja menyuruh si Kuso Jiji untuk membuat saudara kembar brengsekmu itu berada di sekolahku!" tuduh Kaito pada Rin yang langsung menciut di tempat.

"Ah, aku hanya..."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah membuat hidupku lebih berantakan dari sekarang, kuso!" bentak Kaito. Rin mengerutkan dahinya. Membuat hidupnya lebih berantakan? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Rin dengan jengkel. Ini benar-benar aneh. Kaito terus saja marah-marah tanpa sebab sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau saudara sialanmu itu sudah membuatku muak?!"

Rin melotot, lalu berkacak pinggang di hadapan anak itu.

"Dia tidak begitu!" bantah Rin, "Itu mungkin hanya karena sikapmu yang seperti ini!"

"Apa?! Kenapa semuanya jadi salahku?!" tukas Kaito.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin?! Lihat pekerjaanmu! Setiap hari bisanya hanya marah-marah dan berkelahi!"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" bentak Kaito, "Lagipula kenapa kau menyuruhnya masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku?!"

"Itu sudah jelas karena kau jarang ada di rumah akhir-akhir ini!" balas Rin.

"Memang apa pedulimu?!"

"Tentu saja aku peduli!"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Perlu!"

"Brengsek!"

"Keras kepala!"

Kaito mendecih keras, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Rin dengan jalan menghentak. Rin yang masih belum terima dengan perkataan kasar Kaito langsung menarik lengannya, tak membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja.

"Lepaskan!" Kaito menarik lengannya dengan kasar, tapi Rin tidak mau melepasnya.

"Tidak sampai kau minta maaf!" serunya. Kaito semakin kesal saja dengan gadis ini.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, domba cebol brengsek!" makinya. Rin mulai menatap Kaito dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu," gumam Rin. Kaito menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Gadis itu... menangis?

Entah apa yang membuat Kaito tak bisa berkutik selama beberapa saat. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat seorang gadis menangis di hadapannya. Tapi...

"Aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu..." Rin tiba-tiba saja terisak. Kaito termenung.

"Kau tahu tidak sih kalau aku kesepian?! Kau pikir kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini?!" Rin mencengkram lengan Kaito dengan kuat.

Kaito membatu di tempat.

_Kau tahu tidak sih kalau aku kesepian?! Kau pikit kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini?!_

Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

Sial. Tiba-tiba wajah Kaito memanas tanpa sebab. Apa-apaan ini? Perasaan itu muncul lagi! Apa? Apa maksudnya perasaan yang sangat mengganggu ini?! Kenapa dia bisa merasakannya pada kedua gadis itu?

Sementara Rin masih terisak, Kaito melepas cengkraman Rin dengan kasar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Rin mengusap matanya yang basah karena air mata. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata sekaligus mengatakan hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan persoalan pertama, yaitu sesuatu yang membuat Kaito marah? Dia menangis bukan karena Kaito berkata kasar tentang Len, tapi karena sesuatu yang lain.

Dan lagi, sepertinya Len sudah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak disukai Kaito. Pikiran Rin langsung melayang pada Miku. Ya... mungkin gadis itu tahu sesuatu. Rin harus segera menghubunginya.

* * *

Miku berjalan dengan gontai ke arah pulang saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda mendapat pesan. Itu dari Rin. Anak itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu di taman kota. Pas sekali. Dia juga benar-benar ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Rin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Miku segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke taman kota dan melihat Rin sudah lebih dulu berada di sana.

"Miku-chan!" sapa Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Miku sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Rin. Gadis pirang itu menggeleng.

"Tidak lama kok," jawabnya, "Oh ya, Miku-chan... sebenarnya aku ada sebuah pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Miku.

Rin menghela napas panjang sebelum menatap Miku dengan serius.

"Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Kaito?" tanyanya. Miku mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama," kata Miku, "Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus kutanyakan."

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa itu?"

"Apa Kagamine Len itu saudaramu?"

"Ah, benar sekali. Kalian sudah bertemu?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum. Miku menghela napas pendek.

"Kenapa Len ada di sekolah Voca?" Miku balik bertanya. Rin nyengir lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan kalian di sekolah. Soalnya belum lama ini Kaito tidak ada di rumah, jadi..." Rin mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Miku-chan?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, tapi Len itu... orangnya _begitu _ya?" tanya Miku.

"_Begitu_ bagaimana?"

"Apa dia selalu mengajak gadis yang baru pertama ditemuinya untuk pacaran?"

Rin terdiam sesaat, lalu tertawa keras. Miku jadi bingung dibuatnya.

"Dia hanya bercanda," kata Rin, "Jadi, anak itu mengganggumu ya?"

Miku mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. Dia itu orangnya memang sedikit aneh, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok. Coba saja berteman dengannya," kata Rin. Miku mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah kalau dia hanya bercanda," gumam Miku, "Lalu... soal Kaito. Tadi kau bilang dia berubah? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Etto... aku berpikir kalau kalian sedang bertengkar di rumah."

"Nah itu dia," desah Rin, "Aku tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa yang membuatnya marah, tapi justru anak itu sering marah-marah. Justru kupikir sudah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. Kalau bukan, berarti... apa ya?"

Miku dan Rin terdiam beberapa lama.

"Kau pikir kenapa anak laki-laki suka marah-marah sendiri saat berada di sekitar perempuan?" tanya Rin sambil menatap Miku.

"Ng... benci?" balas Miku sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Rin menggeleng-geleng pelan sambil berpikir.

"Hm... kalau orang semacam Kaito sih sepertinya bukan itu," ujar Rin kemudian. Miku mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap Rin lekat-lekat.

"Lalu?" tanya gadis itu. Rin menggeleng pelan.

"Nee Miku-chan..." panggilnya, "Apa kau pernah melihat Kaito berbicara dengan orang lain di sekolah?"

Miku berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk setelah mengingat Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Dia pernah bicara dengan Kiyoteru-sensei. Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya bicara dengan orang lain. Ah, tentu saja, sebelum pulang sekolah tadi dia sempat bicara dengan Len," tutur Miku. Rin tersenyum.

"Begitu ya. Dia masih saja sulit berinteraksi dengan yang lain," sahut Rin sambil menengadah menatap langit senja. Miku menatap gadis itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bisa jadi dia bersikap seperti ini karena ada yang sedang mengusik pikirannya..." gumam Rin. Sedetik kemudian, air mukanya berubah. Rin menatap Miku dengan kedua alis berkedut.

"Kaito belum pernah bicara pada gadis lain selain kita 'kan?" tanya Rin. Miku mengernyit heran. Kenapa Rin menanyakan hal itu?

Seakan paham dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Miku, Rin memegang tangan gadis itu sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Bisa jadi Kaito berubah karena... dia sudah menyukai seseorang. Benar, dia sudah menyukai seseorang!" kata Rin seenaknya. Miku ternganga.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanya gadis itu, tidak percaya.

"Yang aku tahu, Kaito bukan tipe orang yang suka marah-marah tanpa sebab. Hari ini pun dia pulang dengan wajah kusut. Sepertinya Len yang menyebabkan hal ini," Rin mengusap-usap dagunya, "Apa kau tahu apa yang membuat Kaito marah pada Len?"

"Kau tahu kalau Kaito marah pada Len?" tanya Miku. Rin mengangguk cepat.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah dilakukan Len?" tanya Rin dengan tidak sabar. Miku menggeleng.

"Tidak ada," jawab Miku, "Dia hanya mengajak Kaito berkenalan. Itu saja."

"Tidak ada hal lain?" tanya Rin sambil memperhatikan Miku dari atas ke bawah, "Apa kau... tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Len yang menyebabkan Kaito marah?"

Miku sedikit mengernyit saat Rin memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah seperti itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Memang apa yang kulakukan pada Len? Lagipula kalau ada yang mau melakukan sesuatu, itu pasti Len 'kan?" tanya Miku dengan heran.

Rin menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Benar. Benar. Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu. Kalau memang ini sebabnya, maka satu-satunya kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal adalah...

_Kaito menyukai Miku_.

"Rin...?" panggil Miku begitu menyadari Rin terbengong-bengong sendiri sambil menatapnya. Yang dipanggil langsung mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Miku. Rin segera menggeleng.

"Aku... hanya berpikir..." Rin mulai ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Miku.

"Hn...?"

Rin menatap Miku dengan seksama. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghalanginya untuk berbicara.

"Rin?" tanya Miku. Rin berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Are...? Kenapa aku ini? Jangan-jangan... ah, tidak, tidak!

"Baiklah Miku-chan, aku datang!" Rin menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaan ini bukanlah _cemburu_.

Miku juga hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu perkataan Rin yang selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya... Kaito sudah menemukan orang yang disukainya!" kata Rin. _Sebenarnya mungkin yang disukainya adalah kau, Miku-chan_... batin gadis itu berkata setelahnya.

"Lho...? Jangan-jangan..." tiba-tiba Miku merasa tidak enak hati. Rin mengangguk.

"Kaito sudah menyukai salah satu di antara kita," Rin memperjelas ucapannya. Miku meneguk ludah. Bagaimana Rin bisa menyimpulkan hal ini dengan mudahnya...? pikir gadis itu.

Rin mendesah panjang, lalu melirik Miku yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis berambut hijau itu khawatir kalau yang ditaksir Kaito itu adalah Rin. Sedangkan Rin menduga kalau gadis yang ditaksir Kaito itu adalah Miku.

Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya disukai Kaito...?

* * *

Chapter Five's finished.

By Itachannio

Wow... Author kembali update setelah sekian ribu tahun pergi mengembara ke negeri yang saaaangat jauh XD

Gomen atas keterlambatan ini, sepertinya cerita ini akan bisa diupdate seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali! Hahahahahahaha! :D

Bagi kamu sekalian yang mau menjadi "Dokter Spesialis **Typo**leosis" saya, saya akan sangat berterima kasih! :D

Next Chapter

Emosi Manusia

* * *

Reviews reply:

**Arisa Kaminaga:**

Tugas yang diberikan pada Miku dan Rin sesuatu banget XD  
Kaito emang gak pandang bulu kalau mau melakukan suatu kekerasan hahahahaha XD

Aku akan berjuang supaya bisa apdet cepat :')

**Zeita Hikari:**

Gyahahahahahahahahaha! Len muncul dari chapter ini dan seterusnya! :D  
Sosok itu masih akan menjadi misteri *.* ahahahahahahahaha XD

Btw penyakit Typoleosis author ini emang benar-benar rese dan nyebelin, jadi harus punya dokter hahahahahahahahaha :D

Btw soal Mikuo sudah author rencanakan keberadaannya hahahhahahay! Tunggu saja kehadirannya :D

**Kurotori Rei:**

Heheheh... ada acara peluk-pelukan segala yaw, ya ampun XD  
Kaito itu orangnya kejam sih. Mana udah pernah nendang cewek lagi, jadi kalau nampar kayaknya gak masalah. Dasar Kaito... -_- #geleng-geleng kepala

Speaking of keajaiban, nanti bakalan nambah terus keajaiban-keajaiban lain yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Hahahahahahaha XD

Author siap untuk melanjutkan! :D

**Shiroi Karen:**

Wiiiii senengnyaa dibaca dari awal XD #ya iyalah, kalau gak dari awal gak akan nyambung! XD

Hahahahaha! Arigatou! Dokorode author emang suka sama adegan-adegan berkelahi, apalagi kalau si tokoh utamanya ampe babak belur XD kayaknya _macho_ banget gitu XD

Oooh, soal ayah sama anak ya? Kalau author mikirnya sih... buat lawakan doang, gyahahahahahaha! XD Sebetulnya si Bossu bukannya takut, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bertindak seperti itu... dan itu adalah... PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP *sensor* XD

Arigatou usulannya! Mudah-mudahan author bisa lebih baik lagi untuk menulis! Gyahahahahahahahahaha!

Pantengin teruuus XD

**RukmawatiHM39:**

Iya sih emang banyak yang lebih suka KaitoxMiku daripada Kaitoxyang lain XD  
Kalau twitter, saya jarang buka XD. Akun facebook author inii diaaa: raicha_yannisa .id (Uchihatachi Raitchannie Chanhowoo) #yaampunitunamaribetamat XD

Dan sepertinya pertanyaan dari jawabanmu telah terungkap! XD Yang iri itu Rin hahahahaha! :D  
Sankyuu! XD


End file.
